Tiempo de esperanza
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Seis años después de vencer a Voldemort, Harry se encuentra refugiado en el Londres muggle, recuperándose del abandono de Draco.¿Habrá llegado el momento de perder la esperanza? ¿O los fantasmas de su pasado volverán para descubrir una terrible verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Os presento un nuevo Drarry, en esta ocasión, serán 8 capítulos más un epílogo que ya están escritos, que no lo dejaré a medias.

No puedo dejar de dar las gracias a Aeren, no sólo por ser una gran Beta, si no tb por ayudarme en los momentos en que me convertía en una reina de drama y quería borrar toda la historia. Gracias por todo guapa! Si veis algún error, es mi culpa, os lo aseguro.

Esta historia nació un día que me sentía un poco sola, como Harry, pero salvando las distancias por supuesto. Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis de la misma forma que yo escribiéndola.

oOoOoOoO

Un rayo de luz tímida le acariciaba el rostro. A pesar de estar refugiado entre sabanas y una pesada colcha, el sol ya había salido y le daba los buenos días, recordándole que la noche ya había llegado a su fin. El amanecer hacía acto de presencia, dando paso a una jornada más a la que enfrentarse sin ninguna motivación.

Harry se dio la vuelta tapándose la cara en el proceso. Seguro que por estar un ratito más en la cama no pasaría nada en absoluto. Cuando estaba empezando a dormirse otra vez, el sonido de su móvil le despertó de nuevo.

—Oh por favor, ¡es que no puede uno descansar en paz! —gruñó malhumorado mientras sacaba una mano de las sabanas para responder a la llamada. En cuanto vio quien era, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de desesperación.

—Hermione, buenos días

—¿Buenos días Harry? Son casi las once de la mañana —contestó la voz del teléfono.

—Anoche me fui a dormir tarde, Hermione —respondió resignado. Había cosas que con ella, jamás cambiarían —.¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Recuerdas lo de esta noche, no?

—Si, claro, claro —contestó un poco perdido, sin saber de que estaba hablando Hermione.

—Harry… la cena en mi casa —comentó suspirando.

—Que si Hermione. La reunión para celebrar que Neville y Luna se han prometido – respondió aliviado. Realmente se le había ido de la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. A las nueve Harry y se puntual.

—Si Hermione… —dijo resignado. Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba cuando le regañaba —. Nos vemos luego.

Apagó el móvil dejándolo en la mesita y volvió a taparse entre el revoltijo de las sábanas. Tampoco tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche y dormir para evadirse de la realidad entre sueños de recuerdos felices, siempre era más gratificante que estar despierto.

oOoOoOoO

Se había perdido, ni el mismo se creía lo tonto que podía llegar a ser a veces. Como podía ser que después de cuatro años se hubiera extraviado en Howgarts, pero si, "El chico que vivió" no sabía donde estaba e iba a llegar tarde a su clase de pociones. Estaba seguro que Snape se pondría muy contento.

Escuchó pasos y pensó que tal vez tendría suerte y un Ravenclaw generoso le diría como llevar a las mazmorras. Cuando vio quien era, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su día.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter… ¿Qué haces por esta parte del castillo? ¿Acaso te has perdido? —Preguntó Malfoy sonriente, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Harry —.Yo te hacía un poco más espabilado… pero está visto que me había equivocado, la comadreja es más inteligente que tú, y mira que eso es difícil.

—Malfoy, ¡vete a la mierda y apártate de mi! —gruñó Harry mirándole con rabia —.Lo que yo haga en esta parte del castillo no es de tu interés.

—Estás equivocado carajada, y ¿sabes por qué? —preguntó mirándole con malicia.

—A ver, ilumíname Malfoy.

—Porque esta parte del colegio es para ir a los dormitorios de Slytherin —comentó sonriendo mientras se acerca todavía más al cuerpo de Harry —.Y a no ser que tengas una cita caliente con una Slytherin, no deberías estar aquí.

Harry se sonrojó pensando que se había metido en un tremendo lío. No quería reconocer que se había perdido delante del condenado rubio, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa que explicara la razón de porqué estaba en esa zona. Decirle que había quedado con alguien, le podía meter aun en más problemas

—Er… pues… yo… —balbuceaba mientras se iba sonrojando sin parar, sin dejar de mirar al suelo — iba a…

—A por un polvo seguro que no Potter, sólo hay que verte y escucharte —comentó el Slytherin riéndose.

—¿Qué? —gritó Harry —.¿Por qué narices dices eso? ¿Y por qué estás tan cerca mío?

—Vamos Potter, ¿me tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte nada… —susurró acercándose a su oído —.O es por esto por lo que has venido a mi territorio, por que me estabas buscando…

Harry podía sentir el aliento caliente de Malfoy en su oreja y un olor a menta que estaba seguro venía de su cuerpo. "¿A que estaba jugando el desgraciado?" No entendía a que venía todo eso y sobretodo, no sabía por que había empezado a notar como sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo a una velocidad pasmosa.

Draco por su parte estaba en la gloria. Su intención había sido molestarlo un poco, pero esto era mucho mejor. El cuerpo del moreno desprendía un calor y una fragancia que le estaba volviendo loco. Quería descubrir hasta donde le dejaría jugar el Gryffindor.

—Malfoy, no se que quieres, pero apártate de mi —refunfuñó Harry sin moverse ni un centímetro del sitio donde estaba.

Draco se alejó de su oído y miró a Harry. A esos ojos verdes tan transparentes que se escondían detrás de las gafas. Por una vez lo observó sin odio, sin prejuicios. Le contempló olvidando todo el pasado que habían vivido juntos, la mirada más limpia y sincera que jamás le había dado a alguien. No entendía por que, pero necesitaba que de todas las personas que conocía, fuera Potter el destinatario de todo eso que quería transmitirle.

—Harry… mírame… —susurró de forma pausada.

Cuando escuchó a Malfoy llamarlo por su nombre, levanto la cabeza y le observó directamente, quedándose de inmediato sin respiración. Sus ojos grises le miraban brillantes, sinceros, puros. Jamás le había visto esa expresión durante esos cuatros años que llevaban en Howgarts. Nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar que él, precisamente él, le podría mirar de esa forma tan bella y que le estaba robando el aliento. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Draco acariciaban los suyos y sólo pudo dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan nueva, intensa y sobretodo, ardiente. Era como reencontrarse con algo que no sabía que había perdido y que, estaba seguro, no volvería a querer separarse.

oOoOoOoO

La expectativa de la reunión de esa noche no le hacía ninguna ilusión, pero no podía faltar. A pesar de haberse convertido en un antisocial de primera categoría, había compromisos que no podía evadir, y ese era uno de ellos

Al final, se levantó de la cama pasadas unas cuantas horas. Perezoso se dirigió hacía la ducha, cogiendo unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones de algodón. Gracias a la calefacción del piso, había un ambiente agradable que contrastaba con el frió de enero que hacía en Londres.

Su apartamento era, una de de las pocas decisiones que había tomado en los últimos seis años y de la que se sentía realmente orgulloso. Después de vender Grimauld Place y con algo del dinero de la herencia de sus padres, finalmente pudo trasladarse al Londres Muggle. Lo menos que quería era vivir en el Mundo Mágico, y sobretodo, se le hacía imposible tras haber estado buscando a Draco durante algo más de un año. Además, tras vencer a Voldemort, la gente le miraba como un gran salvador, como un dios divino que tenía la solución y las respuestas para los males de todo el mundo, cuando la verdad era que no era capaz ni de encauzar su propia vida. Si, vivir en el Soho había sido la mejor opción que podía haber tomado.

Tras la ducha reparadora, se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. La cama seguía sin hacer y toda la habitación estaba sumida en un pequeño caos, pero era algo que tampoco le preocupaba. Tenía contratada a una asistenta que se ocupaba de esos quehaceres y vivir en el desorden no le molestaba. Vio el teléfono apagado y pensó que sería mejor encenderlo, por si Hermione volvía a llamarlo preguntándole cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. Al momento, la alarma de dos mensajes le apareció en la pantalla. Los dos de la misma persona. _Josh_.

Lanzó el teléfono al colchón, después de haberlos leído. Si le respondía, sabía que le llamaría al momento con un magnífico plan para que no estuviera solo. Eso era realmente lo que más quería hacer, al menos hasta la cena de esa noche.

Mientras miraba el plato que tenía delante, con los restos de una cena un poco pesada para su gusto, le era imposible dejar de pensar en lo poco que le apetecía estar sentado en esa mesa rodeado de sus amigos. Era cansado tener que fingir con una sonrisa, que todo en su vida era perfecto y maravilloso, cuando por dentro tenía el alma rota.

Al menos había sido una cena entretenida. Para celebrar el compromiso de Neville y Luna, habían venido también Ginny y Dean, George con Angelina, y Seamus junto con Lavander. Cada uno de ellos, explicando como era sus vidas juntas y lo felices que eran.

Ser el único soltero y sin pareja en una reunión de esas, era una tortura.

Ver las muestras de cariño y amor que se profesaban mutuamente y ser consciente que no tenía nada de eso, le hacía sentir incomodo. No eran celos por no sentirse amado, era la amargura de saber que la persona a la que quería con todo su corazón, no estaba a su lado. Era el simple hecho de saber que no había vuelto a sentir, las mismas sensaciones que había experimento junto a Draco.

Por fortuna, el espectáculo por fin estaba llegando a su fin. Ya sólo quedaban los postres, para poder largarse de ese sitio tan rodeado de magia y volver a su apartamento donde podría liberar la pena que le corroía por dentro.

—Harry ¿me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Hermione mirándole intrigada —.¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? Perdona, estaba distraído —respondió, dejando de observar por fin el plato, mirando a Hermione —.¿Qué me decías?

—Te estaba preguntando si vendrás a comer a la Madriguera conmigo y Ron la semana que viene. La señora Weasley pregunta por ti, ¿verdad George?

—Es verdad amigo, no te vemos mucho el pelo. Desde que hace años te mudaste, únicamente dejas el mundo muggle para cosas del trabajo y alguna reunión. ¿Algo que tengas contarnos Harry? — preguntó sonriendo con descaro.

—Eso Harry, ¿Algún romance a la vista? —cuestionó Hermione mirándole divertida mientras acariciaba la mano de Ron por encima de la mesa.

—No hay nada de lo que estáis pensando —gruñó mientras dejaba el tenedor con un golpe en la mesa —.Y si me disculpáis, creo que será mejor que me marche —aseguró mientras se levantaba arrastrando la silla.

—No, Harry, perdona, nosotros… —dijo Hermione poniéndose también de pie.

—Tranquila Hermione, no me encuentro bien, no os preocupéis por mi —manifestó mirándolos a todos con una breve sonrisa —. Me alegro por vosotros Neville y Luna, sed felices.

Tras esa última frase, cogió su abrigo y se desapareció del comedor.

oOoOoOoO

Después del incidente del beso, tanto Harry como Draco estuvieron unos días evitándose.

Harry no se veía capaz de poder mirarle sin recordar el suave tacto de sus labios, el sabor de su lengua jugosa mezclándose con la suya, con un sabor tan extraordinario que le había provocado una excitación vergonzosa. El simple hecho de rememorarlo hacía que su miembro empezara a ponerse duro, así que llegó a la conclusión que si se enfrentaba a él, se lanzaría a sus brazos como un loco y los enemigos eternos no se abrazan y se besuquean, ¿no?

Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar buscarle con la mirada. En ocasiones, se daba cuenta que se había pasado cinco minutos deleitándose con su figura, con su pelo, con sus manos, sus ojos, y esos labios… esos labios rojos, jugosos, dulces y apetitosos… Merlín, se estaba convirtiendo en un triste Voyeur devorador de rubios, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que una pequeña parte de su cabeza y de su cuerpo, se moría por volver a besarle para perder el sentido comiéndole la boca.

Era en esos momentos, cuando se acordaba de los castigos de Dobby y que tal vez, debería empezar a darse golpes contra la pared. A lo mejor así, conseguiría quitarse a Malfoy de su cabeza. Pero en honor de la verdad, esa idea no le acababa de convencer del todo. Tal vez si se volvía a perder disimuladamente por las mazmorras, acababan coincidiendo otra vez. Esta vez, no se iría corriendo.

Draco por su parte, tampoco se veía capaz de afrontar a Potter. Todavía recordaba como, pasados unos minutos de su momento de lujuria, se habían separado, para ver como Potter primero le miraba excitado, después avergonzado y después con terror, para irse al final corriendo como si el mismísimo Voldemort le estuviera lanzando maldiciones sin parar… en otro momento tal vez habría tenido su gracia, pero no, le había dolido mucho y reconocerlo le enfurecía.

A él no le gusta Potter, por Circe. Sólo le había besado por que… bueno, no sabía muy bien por que, pero ese contacto había estado muy bien y había notado que Potter pensaba igual que él. Ese bulto que había notado en sus pantalones lo demostraba con claridad. Pero no, el muy idiota tenía que entrar en pánico y salir huyendo…

No quería una relación con Potter, no estaba tan loco, pero estaba claro que entre los dos había química, y sabía que podrían pasárselo muy bien. No era como si hubiera pensado en declarar su amor cantándole una serenata en el Gran Comedor. No le quería, sólo le apetecía un poco de entretenimiento en su vida. Además, los eternos enemigos no se amaban, ¿no?

Sentado en clase de Pociones y mientras escuchaba a Snape dar instrucciones sobre un nuevo ejercicio, no podía dejar de mirarle. Se encontraba sentado dos filas por delante suyo, mirando al profesor con cara de no entender nada de lo que le estaba contando. Cosa normal en Potter. No entendía que podía haber visto en él.

De acuerdo, tenía unos ojos que quitaban el sentido si los observabas de cerca, una nariz y unos pómulos exquisitos, el pelo negro azabache tan desordenado llamada a gritos ser acariciado, y sus labios eran puro fuego, tan dulces y apetecibles como un pastel de manzana, pero, a parte de eso… era un chico normal… "oh Morgana, estaba tan jodido…."

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios sin poder remediarlo. En parte se moría de deseo de volver a encontrarse con él, de repetir ese momento que se había grabado en su piel, de rozar los labios de Harry con los suyos… Bueno, tal vez era el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad e intentar encontrarse con Potter disimuladamente.

oOoOoOoO

Se apareció directamente en una calle lejos de su apartamento. Había sido muy descortés irse de la casa de sus amigos de esa forma, pero no se encontraba con fuerzas de continuar más tiempo junto a ellos. Sobretodo si la conversación iba a girar sobre hipotéticas relaciones.

La cabeza le iba a mil por hora y necesitaba un paseo para despejarse o tal vez una visita al Mylar, un bar de ambiente al que iba en alguna ocasión. No le apetecía dormir esa noche solo y tal vez, si la cosa iba bien, acabaría el día acompañado. Aunque no fuera de la persona que le habría gustado.

Le echaba de menos, habían pasado seis malditos años y todavía le echaba de menos y ese sentimiento le causaba dolor y rabia en la misma medida. Eran en días como ese, cuando pasaban por su cabeza situaciones completamente irreales. Empezando por que no habría ido sólo a esa cena, que sus manos se abrían acariciado por debajo y por encima de la mesa, que habrían compartido risas y situaciones cotidianas de sus vidas con sus amigos, y que cuando le mirara a sus ojos grises, habría visto amor… pero nada de eso era real, todo era como el humo del cigarro que se estaba fumando en ese momento, se evaporaba y se iba rápidamente con el viento… como hizo él, un día de hacía ya seis años… el momento en que su corazón se rompió en millones de pedacitos y que aun hoy, a sus 24 años, no había conseguido recuperar. El día en el que Draco le abandonó tirando por tierra, una relación complicada pero, donde ante todo, había amor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a los que comentasteis en el primer capítulo! uoo! no me lo esperaba la verdad, que os estoy muy agradecida! Espero que esta nueva entrega os guste. La próxima actualización será el viernes con toda seguridad y ya pasaré a una por semana._

_Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme en el beteo y por darme consejos en cosas que no soy capaz de ver. Te lo agradezco de corazón!_

_Ro_

La música sonaba insoportablemente alta. El Mylar era un bar conocido por todos los gays del Soho. Un lugar donde encontrar un ligue de noche era muy fácil y eso mismo, era lo que Harry necesitaba.

Apoyado en la barra con un vodka con hielo, miraba a los cuerpos que se movían en la pequeña pista de baile. Al principio de salir a ligar, le había costado un poco soltarse.

No sabía bailar y contonearse de una forma decente, pero tenía otras virtudes. Un día se dio cuenta que era un hombre guapo y sexy. Que si vestía unos pantalones ajustados que le marcaran la cadera, una camiseta ceñida y su sonrisa encantadora, no habría hombre que se le resistiera.

A sus veinticuatro años ya no era ese niño bajito de complexión un poco débil y que no sabía peinarse. No, ahora había crecido, su espalda era más ancha, sus muslos fuertes y su pelo, seguía siendo un desastre pero con gracia. Además, tenía un buen culo, fuerte y respingón.

Todavía no había encontrado a nadie que le gustara y con el segundo vodka en la mano, empezó a plantearse si buscar algo de sexo sin compromiso, conseguiría aliviar la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

Sabía que así no iba a solucionar nada, que de esa forma tan banal lo único que conseguiría sería esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero en esos instantes era lo único que tenía a mano y que a veces le funcionaba para intentar aparentar una normalidad inexistente hacía los demás. No quería dar ninguna pena.

Decidido dejó el vaso en la barra y se acercó a la pista. Ya había encontrado a su presa. Un chico rubio, alto, de ojos azules y complexión delgada.

No era Draco, pero nadie jamás lo seria. Se acercó a él, mirándole con deseo y colocó sus manos en su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas, iniciando un lento baile, rozándose levemente. Sonrió sintiendo como el chico le besaba con avaricia el cuello, frotándose con descaro contra su cuerpo. Si, al menos esa noche no dormiría solo.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue un brazo tocando su pecho. Por un estúpido y breve segundo, pensó en otra persona, pero en cuanto los recuerdos de la pasada noche vinieron a su mente, se recordó lo idiota que era.

El sexo había estado bien, pero únicamente había sido eso. Dos cuerpos follando, sin amor. En las sábanas de su lecho, únicamente había espacio para un culo y una polla. No quería nada más, ni mimos, ni palabras de cariño. Esas caricias que estaba recibiendo, no le gustaban nada en absoluto.

—No hagas eso —le dijo apartando la mano de su cuerpo—. No me toques.

—Vaya chico, que mal despertar tienes, ¿no? Yo había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía repetir lo de anoche —sugirió maliciosamente, pasando la mano por su muslo—. Vamos, yo me lo pasé bien y estoy seguro de que tú también.

Por un momento, Harry comenzó a meditarlo. Un polvo mañanero tal vez podría estar bien y en realidad el chico era bastante atractivo. Le miró a la cara y vio sus ojos. Eran azules, bonitos sí. Pero no eran grises, no eran los de él y la cruda realidad le cayó encima.

—Lo siento, pero no —empezó a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Además tengo que hacer cosas, así que vístete y vete de mi casa, por favor.

Sin darse la vuelta se fue al baño dejando al chico en la cama.

—Bah, vete a la mierda, te crees mucho y no eres nada, me escuchas, ¡no eres nada!

Tras escuchar el portazo se metió en la ducha. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al día siguiente de sus encuentros "amistosos", por llamarlos de alguna forma. Unos se enfadaban, otros lo entendían… pero el sentimiento que se le quedaba a Harry era el mismo. La sensación de estar vacío a veces le asfixiaba sin remedio.

Él no hacía nada malo, era su forma de luchar contra el dolor, de seguir vivo, de intentar olvidarse de su recuerdo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo intentándolo y la situación no mejoraba.

Era consciente que a muchas personas le habían roto el corazón y habían logrado sobreponerse, enamorándose otra vez, volviendo a ser felices… pero no era capaz de conseguirlo, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo. En ocasiones, el amor que aún albergaba por Draco, se convertía en un pesado y amargo odio.

oOoOoOoO

Unos días más tarde de realizarse la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry se encontraba sentando en la hierba mirando el lago. No se lo había explicado a nadie, pero había tenido miedo mientras buceaba en las profundidades de esas aguas buscando a Ron. No podía evitar pensar que el Torneo cada vez se estaba poniendo peor. Pensar en lo que podría consistir la tercera y definitiva, hacía que el vello se lo pusiera de punta.

Mientras meditaba en todo lo que estaba siendo aquel cuarto año, no se dio cuenta que una figura estaba detrás de él, observándole.

Draco no debería estar ahí, contemplando a Potter con tanta intensidad, pero no había podido evitarlo. Los mechones de su pelo bailaban gracias al viento, su cara mostraba una expresión relajada y sus ojos verdes mostraban una tranquilidad que jamás había visto. No podía dejar de mirarle, quieto, esperando a que se diera cuenta que estaba junto a él.

Durante mucho tiempo, había estado esperando el momento de encontrarlo a solas. El recuerdo de sus labios seguía bailando en su interior. Muchas noches, rememoraba la sensación de su lengua mezclándose con la suya. Necesitaba volver a sentir ese calor, esa pasión que se había grabado en sus entrañas, esa perfección que era la boca tierna y arrolladora de Harry.

Al final no pudo aguantar más y sigiloso, se sentó a su lado. No estaba muy seguro de su reacción y más después de las chapas a favor de Diggory.

—Hola Potter —susurró Malfoy

Harry se giró abruptamente para encararlo. Tantos días queriendo encontrarse con él, anhelando en secreto el recuerdo de ese beso tan intenso y justo ahora tenía que verlo, después de que se comportara como un imbécil con las pruebas del Torneo.

—Malfoy, si estas aburrido y quieres molestarme, hoy no tengo ganas, así que vete y olvídame —explotó el Gryffindor sin dejar de mirarle con indignación.

—¡Que sensible estas Potter! Qué, ¿tienes una cita con una sirena del lago? —exclamó Malfoy sonriendo.

—Args, ¡eres desesperante! ¡Aquí te quedas! —respondió levantando para irse de ahí.

—Espera Potter, no te vayas —Dijo vacilando Draco, tras ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te vas a burlar más de mí? Que te da pena que no me ahogara en el lago o que no me matara el dragón —gritó Harry acercándose al rubio—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?

Draco veía como el moreno temblaba de rabia mientras le acusaba de cosas que, tal vez, había pensando durante una milésima de segundo. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía los puños cerrados del propio enojo. Era maravilloso como podía pasar de la tranquilidad absoluta, al nerviosismo en estado puro en cuestión de minutos.

Pensar que algunas de esas sensaciones las provocaba él, le hacía sentirse poderoso. Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, también le gustaría producirle paz y no sólo rabia. Sabía por que no quería que se marchara, pero no encontraba la forma de hacérselo comprender sin que le friera a maldiciones.

—No te puedes ir por que… —musitó sintiendo como sus mejillas pálidas, pasaban a un color más propio de un Weasly.

Harry se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del rubio, y creyó entender que le sucedía. Tanto tiempo queriendo volver a verle y ahora que lo tenía delante, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para probar de nuevo lo que deseaba.

—Dime Malfoy, —comentó sonriendo mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, acariciando su cabello rubio y suave—. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?

Draco no podía responderle, no era capaz, así que hizo lo único que sabía que si que podía realizar. Se lanzó a sus labios, tiernos y carnosos que ya conocía. Empezaron a darse besos cortos, para pasar a ser más atrevidos, con más lengua, saliva y mordiscos. Las manos de Harry se paseaban sin pudor por la espalda de su supuesto rival, para acabar tocando sus nalgas, empujándole, notando como sus miembros estaban despertando con rapidez y con ganas de participar.

—Draco, Draco —gimió mientras le lamia el cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula—. Me provocas, me excitas, me haces arder de deseo —gruñó notando como el rubio había metido su mano dentro de su camisa, para pellizcarle los pezones.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Potter —aseguró dejando de rozar esos botones rosados y exquisitos, para introducir la mano en sus pantalones acariciando otra cosa, que esperaba que también fuera deliciosa.

En cuanto sintió en su palma el miembro de Harry, un escalofrío de placer le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, dirigiéndose directo al suyo. Por todos los malditos magos, quería, necesitaba, quitarle toda la molesta ropa que llevaba encima y verle desnudo. Pero se encontraban en un sitio demasiado público, como para llevar a cabo sus deseos, así que con rapidez le bajó los pantalones llevándose los calzoncillos… y ahí estaba, la perfección convertida en realidad. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeó con su mano, percatándose de su calor, su dureza, deleitándose en el placer de masturbarle, apreciando como su polla se endurecía con sus dedos.

Cuando notó las caricias del rubio en su pene, Harry no pudo más que soltar un gemido muy poco digno, pero, Oh Merlín, los movimientos de esa mano le estaban desesperando. No sabía si aguantaría mucho más tiempo de pie, pero todo sería perfecto mientras no dejara de rozarle.

—Potter —murmuró Malfoy mientras apoyaba su frente con la suya—. Tócame.

El Gryffindor contempló su cara tan cerca de la suya, sus mejillas rojas, sus pupilas oscuras excitadas. Sentía su respiración caliente chocando contra la suya y un sentimiento de posesión, mezclado con una intensa necesidad se apoderó de él.

Pasó su lengua con lascivia por sus labios y sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó a despojarle de los pantalones, arrebatándole también la ropa interior. Ya no había vuelta atrás, y tampoco quería retroceder.

Harry acarició el pene del Slytherin con decisión, pasando sus dedos por toda su extensión, para después tocar su glande mojado por el preseminal. Los dos gemían, frotándose un al otro cada vez más rápido, acompasando su movimientos. Mirándose a los ojos, frente con frente, sabiendo que estaban traspasando un muro invisible con esa acción pero sin querer parar, ya era demasiado tarde.

El orgasmo le vino a Malfoy mientras Harry le contemplaba**,** gimiendo y gritando en la boca del Gryffindor, sintiendo como el semen salía de su pene directo a las manos de Potter.

Harry al ver su expresión de placer y apreciando la esencia del rubio, no pudo más que acompañarle para fundirse en su boca, mientras dejaba que fuera ahora su semilla, la que acabara en las palmas de Draco.

Después de ese momento, tras colocarse correctamente la ropa y realizar un hechizo de limpieza, se tumbaron en el suelo. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, rodeándolo con sus brazos, notando como le acariciaba la espalda y con una sensación de paz embriagadora.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —masculló Harry—, que quede claro que no me estoy quejando, pero… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Draco se acercó y le dio un beso corto y tierno: —No lo se, pero en este momento, quiero saborear este instante contigo y no pensar en que pasará —aseguró para acto seguido, volver a acariciarle la espalda—. No pensemos por ahora.

Volvió a poner su cabeza en el tórax del rubio, cerrando los ojos. Meditando que, jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo y relajado en los brazos de otra persona.

oOoOoOoO

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, sin pena ni gloria. Harry tampoco hacía nada para evitarlo. Siempre había escuchado que si no tienes objetivos, la vida se convierte en una sucesión de acontecimientos en los que eres un mero espectador.

Era consciente de que eso era exactamente lo que era. No era el actor principal como debería ser, no, sólo veía como el sol amanecía cada día, para dar paso a la noche.

En esos momentos, se encontraba espatarrado en el sofá, con un bol de palomitas a su lado y a punto de ver una película de acción para no estrujarse mucho la cabeza. Justo cuando iba a darle al botón del play, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

—Mierda —refunfuñó, sabiendo quien podía ser. El único que tenía la poca cabeza para ir a su casa a molestarle.

Al abrir la puerta, delante suyo se encontraba un hombre de unos veintiséis años. Alto, fuerte, de pelo castaño, corto y peinado con un pequeño tupé hacía la derecha, sus ojos eran negros, su nariz recta que encajaba a la perfección con su mandíbula y sus labios eran finos. Debajo de esa chaqueta de cuero negro, se escondía un cuerpo de gimnasio, con un pecho que él sabía que tenía una abdominales que eran la envidia de todo hombre, gay o no, y esos vaqueros ceñidos azules guardaban unos muslos de horas de tonificación.

Sí, era el maldito Josh.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto furioso y pensando que su plan de palomitas y cine se había ido por el desagüe.

—Joder Harry, mira que eres borde —contestó apartándole para entrar en el apartamento.

Harry se giró resignado, viendo como su exnovio y ahora amigo, se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en el sofá.

—En serio Josh, quiero estar solo, vete a tu casa —sentenció acercándose a él—. No se que es lo que quieres, pero no tengo ganas de salir de fiesta, ya salí anoche y no tengo ganas de repetir.

—¿Ya te has follado a un niñito?

—No era un niñito y eso no te incumbe —respondió lanzándole un cojín a la cara—.Vete.

—Harry vamos, ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? —preguntó rodeándole con un brazo

—Tres años.

—Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos?

—Josh, vamos, no me hagas esto —Respondió gimoteando.

—Hace tiempo que lo superé Harry. No voy a negarte que al principio me doliera. Yo puse todo por mi parte para que funcionara y…

—Y yo nada, lo se —contestó finalizando la frase por él.

Josh había sido la relación más larga que había tenido durante esos seis años. Lo conoció una noche que salió en busca de algún ligue y realmente se lo pasó muy bien con él. Descubrió a una persona ingeniosa, divertida y con humor ácido, justo como Draco. Tal vez, fueron esas semblanzas las que le llamaron la atención y tras más noches de sexo y alguna cita, empezaron a salir juntos.

Al principio todo era fácil. Harry nunca había disfrutado de una relación de pareja con la que pudiera ir a restaurantes, al cine o quedarse en casa viendo una película. Con Josh todo era sencillo, era una persona agradable y le hacía sentirse protegido.

Un día, cuando llevaban ya medio año juntos, empezó a hacerle con insistencia preguntas que evitaba responder.

¿Cómo era posible que tan joven tuviera un apartamento tan grande y caro para él solo? ¿Por qué casi nunca trabajaba? ¿Por qué no le presentaba a sus amigos? Y sobretodo, la más difícil, ¿Por qué a veces tenía una mirada de tristeza infinita?

A las primeras era difícil tener una respuesta valida. Josh era muggle y no quería que conociera esa parte de su vida llena de magia. Pero intentar contestarle a la última le era imposible. Le dolía en el corazón pensar que no había conseguido olvidar a Draco. Así que con excusas, continuó evitando sus demandas por una larga temporada.

Intentaba por todos los medios que la relación funcionara. Quería a Josh, disfrutaba estar con él, y a su lado todo era tan natural, tan fácil. No tenía que luchar ni esconderse de nadie y cuando lo miraba a sus ojos negros, sabía que era amor lo que escondían, pero… el recuerdo de la mirada grisácea de Draco no había forma de borrarlo de su propia retina. Por más que luchará por conseguirlo, seguía amando a su terco y obstinado Slytherin.

—No te atormentes Harry, ya está todo superado —aseguró estrechándose más a él—. Lo nuestro no tenia futuro, tu corazón es de otra persona.

—Josh, no sigas —susurró intentado separarse—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Harry, no, esta vez me vas a escuchar —gruñó cogiéndole de una mano—. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continuará hablando.

—Soy consciente que hay algunas cosas que nunca me contaste de tu pasado, pero se que algo que te atormenta, lo se. Había veces que venía a tu casa y te encontraba tumbado en la cama, observando el techo, pero sin ver nada en concreto, con una mirada perdida, como si fueras un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma… y yo intentaba por todos los medios animarte, hacerte sonreír, y aunque a veces lo conseguía, en realidad era todo una fachada que tu mismo te creabas para que no me preocupara.

—Eso no es verdad —Comentó tímido sin atreverse a mirarlo

—Lo es, y lo sabes. Harry, no huyas de mí, soy tu amigo, lo único que quiero es ayudarte para que salgas de este bache. Llevas muchos años encerrado en tu coraza, necesitas seguir adelante y dejar atrás esta depresión que se que llevas dentro. Estoy cansado de ver como sigues siendo la misma persona apática que hace años.

—¡No tienes razón! —Gritó soltándose de su mano—. No hables de lo que no conoces.

—Por favor, tienes que olvidarte de ese chico. Se que es cruel, pero no está aquí, no está contigo —musitó acercándose de nuevo —. Sólo te pido que lo intentes, no podrás avanzar y disfrutar de la vida si sigues aferrado a que, algún día, en algún momento, volverá a ti. No puedes vivir de una esperanza efímera.

Harry dejó que Josh le abrazará mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Era duro escuchar esas palabras de una persona como él. Pero, ¿Tendría razón? ¿Debería dejar de pensar que Draco volvería? ¿Había llegado el momento de dejar marchar a su recuerdo?

oOoOoOoO

Tras esa tarde en el lago, se dieron cuenta que no podían continuar negando que existía una atracción mutua entre ellos. Así que, acordaron no pensar mucho en lo surrealista que era la situación y dejarse llevar.

Ambos decidieron que llevar esa relación en secreto era lo mejor para los dos. Harry no se avergonzaba de Draco, pero en ese momento no se veía capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que podría significar que tenía algo con Malfoy.

Además, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había entre ellos. ¿Draco era su novio? ¿Su pareja? Cuando pensaba en eso, experimentaba una agradable sensaciónde calor en el pecho. Era cierto que cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de todas las peleas, de los insultos, del odio que le había tenido... todo le parecía tan extraño, que prefería no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sus encuentros siempre se producían con la complicidad de la oscuridad, en aulas abandonadas. Había besos, abrazos, manos traviesas que cada vez se aventuraban más en acariciar, pero sobretodo, había charlas. En esos momentos, no eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, sino dos chicos en plena adolescencia que se gustaban.

Era la noche anterior a la última prueba del torneo y como hacían últimamente se encontraban en una de las aulas del quinto piso. Las túnicas abandonadas en una silla, Draco sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Harry colocado entre sus piernas, con su espalda tocando el pecho del rubio, rodeado por sus brazos y recibiendo dulces besos en su pelo negro azabache.

—Mañana es la última prueba —comentó Harry en voz baja—. No te rías pero, tengo mis dudas de que resulte ganador.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó acariciando su torax—. Si le dices esto a alguien lo negaré hasta la muerte, pero, tu eres el mayor Gryffindor que conozco, además que tienes un talento natural para tener suerte. Ya verás como todo va bien.

—Confías mucho en mi y en, como tu dices, talento natural... La verdad es que sólo quiero que este Torneo acabe de una vez.

El Slytherin estrechó más en sus brazos a Harry, intentando transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que podía. Llenándole el rostro de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, para beber de esa boca que le volvía loco.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, se había convertido en un adicto a su sabor, tan dulce y sabroso. En ocasiones, para no levantar sospechas, se pasaban días sin verse. Sufría un síndrome de abstinencia de sentirle, de besar su pelo suave, de pasear las yemas de sus dedos por su cuello y su torso, de notar como se le erizaba el vello de su piel por sus caricias….

Si, era adicto a Harry, sin lugar a dudas.

—Estaré orgulloso de ti hagas lo que hagas Potter —consiguió decir entre besos—. Tú ya eres el ganador para mí.

Las mejillas del moreno se sonrosaron y sin saber que responder le dio una suave caricia con sus labios.

—Gracias Draco —dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos y abandonándose en su calor.

Jamás podría haber imaginado que Malfoy sería una persona tan dulce y cariñosa. Jamás podría haber imaginado que entre los brazos del Slytherin encontraría tanta serenidad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Antes de nada gracias a todas las que habéis leído y comentado, os lo agradezco de corazón! Se que queréis saber donde está Draco y que es lo que pasó, sólo os digo que todo se acabará sabiendo, de verdad os lo digo! No desesperéis y no me matéis que si no, si que no sabréis nada! :) _

_Gracias a Aeren por su maravillosa ayuda beteando y dándome consejos a la hora de plasmar algunas cosas, gracias guapetona!_

_Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y los disfrutéis de la misma forma que yo al escribirlo. _

_Ro_

* * *

><p>Harry se pasó un buen rato en los brazos de Josh, sin conseguir hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era derramar lágrimas sobre el pecho de su amigo, mientras sentía como le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba palabras de ánimo.<p>

Refugiado en el cuerpo del otro hombre, dejó que la desolación fluyera por todos los poros de su piel, advirtiendo como poco a poco, las vanas esperanzas de que su único amor regresara junto a él, empezaban a quebrarse.

Cuando notó que volvía a ser dueño de su voz, levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a esos ojos oscuros.

—Gracias por todo —susurró entre sollozos—. No merezco que seas tan amable conmigo.

—No seas necio, los amigos están para lo malo también —contestó con dulzura, quitándole las últimas gotas saladas que surcaban sus mejillas—. No todo podían ser fiestas y cuartos oscuros Potter.

—Que tonto eres —dijo con una triste sonrisa, sabiendo que Josh tal vez no era el amor de su vida, pero si, uno de los mejores amigos que podía tener.

* * *

><p>Finalmente pidieron comida china y se quedaron en casa viendo una película, como hacían algunas noches en las que Josh venía a su casa a rescatarle de su apatía por la vida. Se sentaron en el sofá devorando palomitas, discutiendo sobre que actores estaban liados entre ellos, que actriz era la que estaba más operada o cual era el más sobreactuado.<p>

Acomodado junto a Harry, viendo como dormía en su regazo, Josh pensaba en como sería el chico que había sido capaz de abandonarle. _¿Cómo sabiendo lo que le amaba Harry podía haberle dejado? _

No conocía a esa persona, ni tan siquiera su nombre, pero saber que por su culpa no podía ser feliz a su lado, hacía que le odiara más allá de lo razonable. Estaba seguro que su exnovio no se merecía tantas lágrimas de dolor derramadas, tanto sufrimiento, tanta esperanza ilusa.

Los primeros meses de su relación, todo había sido perfecto. El moreno era tan fácil de querer. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, estaba más y más enamorado y en cambio Harry…. Si, había cariño, pero no había amor del que te revuelve las entrañas, al menos, no hacía él. Lo sabía por su mirada, a veces tan triste y melancólica, cuando la mascara que mostraba a los demás se caía.

El peor día de su vida fue cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, que compraran una casa. Necesitaba algo que afianzara su relación, sentir que podían tener un futuro. La cara de pánico que le mostró le rompió el corazón. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Que por más que luchara, no ganaría contra ese fantasma del pasado que seguía dentro de su corazón. Por más que le diera amor, no era el suyo el que necesitaba.

—Te mereces ser feliz Harry Potter —murmuró, observando como, a pesar de estar dormido, una lagrima cruel discurría por sus mejillas.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con el fatal desenlace del Torneo de los Tres Magos y las vacaciones de verano, estuvieron meses sin verse. Harry encerrado en Privet Drive tenía pesadillas con la muerte de Cedric, la vuelta de Voldemort, los mortífagos en el cementerio….

Ver al padre de Draco como uno más le había afectado. En sus sueños veía impasible como el Slytherin se quedaba al lado del monstruo que había asesinado a sus padres, para intentar matarle. Diciéndole que le odiaba y le asqueaba. Esas noches eran las peores de todas.

No sabía que pasaría al volver a Howgarts, nunca habían hablado del futuro. Draco siempre decía que no pensaran en el mañana, que tenían que vivir el presente y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse, _¿Él ya sabía que eso pasaría? ¿Era por eso que no quería nada más que abrazos y besos a escondidas?_

Sabía que Draco había sido un verdadero bastardo, pero también había visto y sentido como cambiaba cuando estaban a solas. Por las mañanas se comportaba como siempre para no levantar sospechas, pero cuando el sol se escondía y la luna se mostraba, el Slytherin se convertía en otra persona totalmente diferente. Estaba convencido que el chico real, era ese, él que le tocaba con dulzura, con pasión, con devoción… No, todo eso no era mentira, no era un plan maléfico para entregarlo a Voldemort. En realidad Draco quería compartir esos instantes con él y que su padre fuera un mortífago, no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

Le echaba de menos, no sólo por todo lo físico que compartían. En esos meses se había acostumbrado a su compañía y no tenerle cerca le provocaba una sensación de vacío horrible. Pero era consciente que no sería fácil, había muchas cosas que los separaban, más allá de la enemistad entre casas, o un partido de Quidditch.

En esos momentos, sentado en su cama y mientras miraba al cielo lleno de estrellas, sólo era capaz de cavilar que ojala tuviera una oportunidad más para poder estar con él y decirle todo lo que no había hecho con anterioridad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado tres meses desde que había empezado ese curso y se estaba convirtiendo en una locura. Gracias a Umbridge y a sus castigos no estaba siendo uno de sus mejores momentos en Howgarts. Si a eso le sumaba las clases del ED y que no había conseguido hablar con Draco todavía, se estaba volviendo loco.<p>

El rubio le evitaba como la serpiente que era y no había conseguido encontrarlo a solas. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y Harry no encontraba el momento de acercarse y que pudieran charlar. Además, a quien le habían atacado no había sido a Malfoy, ¡Había sido a él! _¿Por que huía? ¿A que temía?_

Una noche que sabía que tenía ronda como prefecto, se puso su capa de invisibilidad y decidido, marchó en su búsqueda. No se escaparía más.

Al final lo encontró. Estaba de pie, mirando al cielo por una de las ventanas del tercer piso. Sabiendo que nadie le podía ver, se dedicó a observarle con calma. Durante esos meses había crecido, estaba más alto, con su pelo rubio más largo, su rostro… en esos momentos relajado, se le notaba más maduro. En definitiva, estaba guapísimo y se estaba muriendo de necesidad por estrecharse contra su cuerpo.

Caminó con sigilo hasta quedarse detrás de él e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por su cabeza. Abrazarle.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi Draco? —murmuró en su oído colocando sus manos en su cintura, notando como se tensaba de inmediato al notar sus dedos en su cuerpo—. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

—¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo Potter —preguntó sin moverse—. ¿Me vas a echar en cara que mi padre estaba junto al Señor Oscuro?, ¿Me vas a preguntar si lo único que quería de ti era entregarte?

—No, no es nada de eso —respondió estrechándose más a él—. Sé que tú jamás lo harías.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No me conoces —aseguró mirando al suelo—. Hemos compartido unas cuantos calentones Potter, sólo eso.

Harry dejó de abrazarle en ese momentopara acto seguido, agarrarle de la muñeca y llevarle a un aula cercana. Al entrar, hechizó la puerta para bloquearla y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, dejando a Draco apoyado en la entrada.

—Mírame a los ojos y repítemelo. Dime que no significó nada para ti. Que el tiempo que estaba entre tus brazos fue un pasatiempo —afirmó con entereza acercándose a su figura—. Dímelo y me alejaré de ti.

Draco estaba viviendo una pesadilla interior. Tantos planes echados a la basura en menos de cinco minutos. No podía enfrentarse a él. Sabía que estaba buscándolo para hablar, era por eso que intentaba estar rodeado siempre de gente. Pero había olvidado que Potter era un Gryffindor además de un cabezota y sobretodo, especialista en fastidiar todas sus maquinaciones.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Su padre le había confirmadoque "El que no debe ser nombrado" había regresado y que Potter le había visto en el cementerio a su lado. En ese momento se quedó lívido, pensando en que todo se había acabado. Que lo que tenían había llegado a su fin por culpa del maldito Voldemort y Lucius, que había sido un insensato en seguir a ese loco. _¿Cómo Harry iba a ser capaz de estar con él, sabiendo que era el hijo de un mortífago?_

Durante todo el verano pensó en lo que pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver. Extrañaba sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo, sus labios dulces, sentir sus manos cada vez mas osadas por su pecho, tocar su miembro y ver su rostro perlado de sudor cuando tenía un orgasmo. Pero, sobretodo, lo extrañaba a él, a las conversaciones que habían compartido, su forma de reír, de necesitarle, de querer tener breves momentos a su lado. En el fondo, sabía que Potter era mucho más que un calentón hormonal. Y ahora, lo había perdido todo, no había vuelta atrás.

El día antes de volver a Howgarts decidió que lo evitaría. Era un poco cobarde, sólo un poco pensó, pero no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y cándidos. No quería ver reflejado de nuevo odio en ellos.

Que iluso había sido pensando en que conseguiría evitarlo.

—Yo… Potter… yo… —dijo con voz quebrada sin levantar la mirada.

—¡Mírame maldita sea! —gritó con fuerza el Gryffindor agarrando el hombro del otro chico.

Draco se dejó caer al suelo: —No puedo Harry, no me hagas esto —murmuró tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

El moreno se agachó acercándose, acariciando su cabello rubio. Sabía que estaba poniéndole entre la espada y la pared, pero no se marcharía sin una explicación razonable.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? Yo quiero estar contigo, sé que puede ser complicado, pero no pretendo abandonar sin luchar y necesito hacerlo por esto, por ti… ¿Tú no lo deseas? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

Draco era consciente que estaba al borde del colapso, ¿Por qué el maldito de Potter le decía esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía pretender estar con el hijo de un mortífago?

—Si que me gustaría… —respondió sin moverse—. Pero, ¿estás seguro? Ya sabes quien es mi padre y quienes son sus aliados… ¿De verdad eres capaz de estar conmigo sabiendo todo eso? —cuestionó con un susurro.

—No es Lucius Malfoy la persona que me gusta ni con la que quiero estar, esa eres tú. El pelo que quiero acariciar es el tuyo —respondió rozando su cabello—. Los ojos que quiero mirar son los tuyos — aseguró quitando las manos de su cara, contemplando su mirada brillante y aguada—. Y los labios que quiero besar son los tuyos —murmuró acercándose a su boca para rozar sus labios con los suyos, notando como una gota salada se mezclaba entre sus lenguas.

Tras ese beso, Harry se sentó abrazándolo, como habían hecho tantas veces y Draco comenzó a explicarle por que lo había evitado. Sus miedos cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo, como pensaba que después de eso le rechazaría y como esa idea le aterraba.

—Quiero a mi padre, pero he estado pensando durante este tiempo y esta vez no se si seré capaz de seguir sus ideas —comentó entre susurros—. Y no lo digo únicamente por esto que hay entre los dos.

—Me alegra escucharte decir esto, pero… ¿Qué harás ahora? No creo que tu padre le haga muy feliz lo que opinas.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando y acariciando sus manos—. Tendré que seguir fingiendo como hice el año pasado… lo siento Harry, pero creo que será lo más seguro para los dos.

—Está bien, lo superaremos —respondió elevando su cabeza para poder rozarle los labios—. Lo haremos juntos.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las siete de la mañana y la alarma del despertador no dejaba de sonar. Una mano salió de entre las sabanas para apagarlo, y de inmediato volvió a esconderse.

—Ya era hora Potter —murmuró una voz a su lado.

—¿Josh? —preguntó somnoliento—. ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Dormir Harry, dormir. No te preocupes, tu integridad sigue intacta —contestó risueño acercándose a su cuerpo para abrazarle.

—Mira que llegas a ser tonto —replicó Harry aliviado. Lo que menos quería era haber terminado acostándose con Josh. Eso sería un gran error del que se lamentaría eternamente—. Y no te acerques tanto, pegajoso.

—No recordaba que te levantaras de tan mal humor —aseguró separándose de él y levantándose de la cama—. Voy al baño y me marcho, algunos tenemos que trabajar.

Harry se quedó un rato pensando. Si la memoria no le fallaba, hoy era uno de esos días en los que tenia que ir a Hogwarts.

Por insistencia de Hermione, había asistido a algún curso que realizaban en la Academia de aurores. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa, cuando dijo que al final no sería auror, que cuando lo había comentado en su momento, en realidad no había sopesado bien la idea. Tras vencer a Voldemort, las ganas de luchar contra fuerzas oscuras se le habían acabado.

Sabía que algunas personas se habían sentido decepcionadas, pero era su vida y no la quería pasar persiguiendo a delincuentes. Lo que en realidad nadie conocía es que el año después de acabar Hogwarts, se lo había pasado buscando a Draco, intentando averiguar donde se encontraba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus amigos ya habían elegido una carrera y Harry se encontró que no había nada que le motivara lo suficiente para continuar estudiando. La herencia de Sirius y de sus padres era lo suficiente abundante como para no tener que preocuparse por el dinero

Como el tiempo pasaba y él seguía sin trabajar ni estudiar, Hermione le comentó que los aurores cada cierto tiempo, hacían cursos que duraban una semana y se especializaban en materias concretas, como Legeremancia, hechizos de protección, etc. Al final accedió para que no siguiera torturándole y también para hacer alguna cosa.

El como McGonagall, ahora directora de Howgarts, se había enterado de su formación extra, fue todo un misterio. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, no había que esforzarse mucho para suponer quien se lo podría haber explicado.

Así que. Minerva un día le llamó proponiéndole realizar clases magistrales de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo único que debería hacer era ir dos veces al mes y explicar algunas lecciones. Tras sopesar los pros y los contras, al final accedió. Así tendría algo que le rompería esa triste rutina de indiferencia, que él mismo había conseguido tras el paso de los años.

—¿Todavía sigues en la cama?

—Ya me levanto plasta —respondió sonriendo quitándose las sabanas de encima. Disfrutaba de ese juego inocente de burlas que tenían, pero que en realidad escondían un gran cariño. —. ¿No te ibas a trabajar?

—Realmente Potter, eres un borde —dijo riéndose, acercándose a él para abrazarle—. ¿Estarás bien verdad?

—Si

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que si, lo haré. ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesado? —preguntó divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por todo Josh.

—Cuídate Harry —susurró en su oído, abrazándole con fuerza—, y recuerda lo que hablamos anoche.

—Lo intentaré —musitó levemente Harry, devolviéndole el abrazo

—Adiós.

Cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama. Podía sentir el aroma de Josh entre las sabanas. Era una fragancia muy diferente a la de Draco, dulzona y empalagosa, todo lo contrario al Slytherin. Tras unos minutos, se puso en pie para empezar ese nuevo día, sin dejar de recordar todas las palabras que le había dicho su exnovio. Pensando en si había llegado el momento de hacerle caso y de abandonar las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry le explicó a Draco el incidente con el padre de Ron y la serpiente de Voldemort. Entre susurros y refugiado en su cuerpo, le narró lo que había sentido, el miedo que había vivido apreciendo como era él, quien atacaba al Señor Weasley.

Draco, notando el temblor y el pánico de su novio, pensó que la mejor forma de mantener alejado de su cabeza a ese monstruo, era aprendiendo Oclumancia. Deseba protegerle de todos los miedos, de todos los peligros que pudieran acecharle, y siendo Harry Potter, era algo muy difícil.

Ahora las noches las pasaban en la Sala de Menesteres, donde además de besos había tiempo para practicar hechizos. Además de Oclumancia, practicaban métodos de defensa y a algo de lucha. Harry quería que su Slytherin estuviera preparado para una posible guerra, y más si en algún momento tenía la intención de abandonar el bando de Voldemort, convirtiéndose en un traidor.

Cada día les era más difícil sobrellevar la situación. Harry tenía que dar clases para el ED, además de intentar reprimir su rabia con los ataques verbales de Umbridge. Las pesadillas con pasillos que parecían no tener fin, cada vez se repetían más y el hecho de tener que ignorar a Draco por las mañanas, algunas veces se le hacía insoportable.

Intentaban no pelearse entre ellos, aunque muchas veces lo provocaban para tener alguna excusa para hablar y tocarse, aunque fuera a base de puñetazos.

Esos momentos, eran los mejores pensaba Harry, de esa forma los castigaban a limpiar cualquier cosa estúpida, estando juntos sin levantar sospechas. Habían conseguido que nadie pensara que entre los dos, el odio hacía tiempo que ya no existía.

Pero las mañanas daban paso a las noches y era en ellas donde por fin no se escondían. Después de sus prácticas habituales, Harry se mimetizaba en el cuerpo de Draco. Todas las inseguridades y sus miedos se diluían cuando sentía esas manos recorrerle.

El Gryffindor estaba seguro de que si no habían avanzado en niveles más placenteros de su relación, era por que Draco tenía miedo a hacerle daño. Se besaban, se lamían, se acariciaban y alguna noche sus bocas habían viajado a partes de sus cuerpos que nunca antes habían sido tocadas por una lengua. Pero no pasaban de ahí y el moreno regresaba a su dormitorio con un maravilloso orgasmo, pero frustrado porque deseaba más de él.

* * *

><p>Como tantas noches se encontraban en la Sala de Menesteres, relajados uno en los brazos del otro, después de sus prácticas habituales. Draco acariciaba el torso de su Gryffindor con lentitud, deleitándose en ese pecho tan firme, con el vello negro justo para volverle loco y que era capaz de tocar hasta el cansancio.<p>

Llevaba unos días observando que Harry estaba inquieto cuando estaba con él. Sabía que tenía que esconder muchas cosas, a parte de su relación, pero llevaba meses manteniendo ese doble juego. Era por eso que no entendía por que últimamente el nerviosismo estaba presente en su cara…. El condenado le estaba escondiendo algo y no se atrevía a decírselo, pero hoy se iba a enterar de la verdad. Al final la valentía Gryffindor se le había contagiado.

—Harry, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo mientras le acariciaba un pezón, cosa que sabía que le encantaba.

—Claro, dime —respondió sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel.

—¿Ocurre algo? He notado que llevas unos días un poco raro y… —susurró mirándole a los ojos.

—No es lo que piensas Draco —contestó incorporándose, para quedarse sentado delante de él—. Lo que sucede es que yo..

—¿Si? —cuestiono ansioso y con el corazón acelerado, Harry no iba a dejarle, ¿no?

—A mi me gustaría que… bueno que, que hiciéramos el amor… —confesó mirando al suelo y notando como no sólo sus mejillas, si no, todo su cuerpo, enrojecía a toda velocidad—. En realidad hace tiempo que lo deseo pero… parece que tú no quieres y me da miedo pensar que no…

Draco en ese momento colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Harry, no podía dejar que hablara más. En esos instantes sabía que había sido un idiota. Su novio había pensado que no querría acostarse con él, cuando lo llevaba deseando desde hacía demasiados meses.

—No digas nada más, por favor —dijo sin separar su dedo—. Yo también lo deseo, pero tengo miedo, no sólo de hacerte daño… también tenía pavor de proponértelo y que me rechazaras… —reveló notando que su cara había pasado a estar del mismo color que la del moreno.

Harry cogió la mano que le impedía hablar, sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

—¿Por qué crees que te rechazaría? Si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, no pensarías eso —aseguró entrelazando sus palmas.

—Harry...

—Draco, hace tiempo que se que lo que hay entre los dos, no es un sentimiento pasajero. Me gusta sentir mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, me gusta ver como tus ojos brillan cuando consigues realizar un hechizo correctamente, me gusta sentir tu pelo rubio y sedoso en mis mejillas, me gustan tus labios, tu lengua, tus manos, me gusta como me haces sentir cuando comparto el tiempo contigo… me gustan tantas cosas de ti que no puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti a mi lado… es por todas esas cosas y muchas más, por las que te puedo asegurar que te quiero y que deseo con todo mi alma ser tuyo —admitió sintiendo su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad.

—Yo también te quiero Harry —declaró en un susurró, acercándose a su cara hasta sentir su aliento sobre el suyo—, y también deseo un futuro junto al tuyo, pero…

—Sin ningún pero mi amor —contestó mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca del rubio—. En estos momentos piensa en el presente, como me dijiste hace tiempo —dijo sonriendo.

—De acuerdo —admitió con una sonrisa pícara—. Y ahora déjame que te quite toda esa ropa que me impide disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

La Sala cambió con velocidad, adaptándose a las peticiones de sus habitantes, dando paso a una ambientación más intima, con cientos de velas y con una gran cama en medio. No se pararon a pensar quien de los dos había sido el primero en pedir ese nuevo escenario, tampoco les hacía falta saberlo.

Harry yacía tumbado en medio del lecho, desnudo, expectante, sabiendo que esa noche marcaría un antes y un después. No sólo por que por fin obtendría lo deseado, si no también por que, le había sido confirmado lo que llevaba tiempo sospechando, pero que tenía miedo de preguntar.

Draco se quitaba la ropa con lentitud sin dejar de mirarle. Se sentía un idiota por haber dudado de sus sentimientos, por haber tardado tanto en ser sincero y en reconocer lo que su corazón sentía.

Había tenido que ser su Gryffindor valiente el que diera el paso. Se merecía que ese momento fuera el mejor de toda su vida, o al menos hacer lo posible para que así lo fuera.

—¿Vas a mirarme más tiempo o vas a venir a mi lado? —preguntó acariciándose los pezones y pensando que su vergüenza se había ido lejos en el momento que lo había visto sin ropa.

Draco se acercó lentamente y se subió a la cama, tumbándose encima de Harry, con sus caras juntas, con sus respiraciones mezclándose.

—¿Estás ansioso mi amor? —preguntó acariciándole con suavidad su mejilla —. ¿Sientes como mi piel toca la tuya?

—Si —respondió con un suspiro

—¿Sientes como mi polla toca la tuya? —volvió a cuestionar mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Si… Draco, por favor… —gimoteó sin ningún pudor.

—Harry, cuando esté dentro de ti, cuando mi pene esté entre en tus nalgas, cuando sientas como mi semen se escurre en tu interior, en ese momento, mi cuerpo y mi corazón serán tuyos —aseguró mirándole a sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Y yo seré tuyo, Harry Potter te pertenecerá a ti y sólo a ti —contestó acariciándole los labios con los suyos—. Y ahora, no me hagas esperar más —dijo moviendo con descaro sus caderas, para que sus miembros se rozaran.

Harry estaba preparado para sentir algo de dolor. Había leído algo sobre el tema, ya que no era una cuestión para preguntar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. En su mente y sueños se había imaginado muchas veces como sería acostarse con su Slytherin, pero la realidad superaba a la ficción. Parecía que Draco también había realizado sus deberes.

Con gran dedicación, paciencia y muchísimo lubricante, le preparó por un tiempo que a él le pareció eterno. Le exigía y suplicaba que se dejara de preliminares y le follara de una vez, pero el rubio siempre le respondía que todavía no era el momento, sin dejar de introducirle sus dedos y dar largos lametones a su pene.

Draco degustaba sin prisas el miembro de Harry. Le encantaba hacerle mamadas, las disfrutaba casi al mismo nivel que el propio moreno. Pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de su polla, hasta llegar a su glande y chupar el presemen que se encontraba, para introducir toda su boca hasta el fondo, sin dejar de tocarle los testículos. Los gemidos de Harry en ese momento eran la más maravillosa de las sinfonías.

En esta ocasión, poder paladear su carne palpitante, mientras no dejaba de follarle con los dedos le estaba llevando a un camino de lujuria insoportable. No sabía como todavía no se había corrido sólo de verle, tendido en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, sabiendo que en unos momentos seria su miembro, y no sus dedos, los que estarían dentro de su estrechez.

Colocó las extremidades de Harry en sus hombros, y se acarició el mismo para aliviarse un poco la propia excitación que estaba sintiendo. No quería hacer el papelón de su vida y acabar siendo un triste eyaculador precoz. Harry le miraba con sus ojos increíblemente abiertos y dilatados, lamiendo sus labios, mientras no dejaba de tocarse también con lentitud.

—Hazlo Draco, no lo pienses más —aseguró con una voz ronca, deseosa.

Cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene, entrando en su ano, un largo gemido salió del fondo de su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó parándose.

—¡Si, por Merlín, no te detengas!

Draco deslizaba su miembro sin prisas, deleitándose en lo ceñido que estaba Harry, sintiendo como la carne se apretaba alrededor de su polla, sintiendo como estaba en el maldito paraíso.

En el momento en que por fin sintió como todo pene se había introducido en sus nalgas, la ligera molestia que había sentido al principio, fue substituida por un placer que jamás había experimentando. Notaba el miembro de Draco como entraba y salía de su culo, su rostro de color carmesí perlado de sudor, sus ojos más oscuros. Sólo era capaz de gemir, de decir su nombre y pedir más, más de su polla caliente, más de sus manos envolviéndole, más de su calor, más de su amor, una letanía de más de eso, más de todo.

—Harry, mírame —gimoteó Draco, mientras su mano masturbaba a Harry—. No dejes de mirarme.

Cuando sus mirabas conectaron, las estocadas pasaron a ser más fuertes y seguidas. No podía dejar de follarle, sintiendo como el placer era demasiado, como estaba llegando al límite de su propia cordura.

Harry alcanzó al orgasmo gritando sin ningún recato, sin dejar de observarle, liberando su propia esencia y notando como el semen de su novio le llenaba su interior. Sintiendo que, tal y como le había dicho, ahora eran uno del otro.

Draco se dejó caer exhausto encima de Harry, besándole con suavidad, bebiéndose la mezcla de sudor y sexo que exudaba.

—Ahora soy completamente tuyo, Harry —consiguió decir con su respiración más calmada.

—Y yo soy tuyo Draco —respondió abrazándose más a su cuerpo—. Siempre lo seré.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuevo capítulo! Al final me he adelantado un día de mis planes originales, pero al final os explicaré por que. Estamos en el epicentro de la historia, que ya nos vamos acercando a averiguar todo lo que os he ido ocultando. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, vuestros ánimos y vuestra paciencia. Os lo agradezco de corazon._

_Gracias a Aeren por ayudarme en el beteo y con sus consejos. Muchos ánimos y besotes!_

_Ro_

* * *

><p>Tras tomarse una larga ducha, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un pequeño desayuno. El reloj del comedor marcaba las ocho de la mañana y hasta las diez no empezaba su primera clase.<p>

Con un café en una mano y un _muffin_ de chocolate en la otra, se quedó observando las vistas de la ciudad, que podía contemplar desde su comedor. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su apartamento. Disponía de unos grandes ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared, para otear la urbe sosegadamente. En ocasiones se quedaba de pie, deleitándose en como el sol cubría los edificios, declarándose dueño y señor de la ciudad. En la noche, la luna salía orgullosa, para pelearse con las luces artificiales que intentaban luchar contra su luminosidad pálida y traslúcida.

No sabía por que, pero hacer eso era algo que le tranquilizaba en gran mesura y ese día tenía una sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. En realidad, era algo que sentía la gran mayoría de veces que iba a Hogwarts. No era fácil volver a estar en las mismas paredes donde inició su relación con Draco, donde se afianzó y donde, por desgracia, finalizó con su abandono.

La conversación con Josh de la noche anterior no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. Era consciente de que continuaba aferrándose al recuerdo del Slytherin. En seguir pensando que algún día, el rubio volvería buscándole, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que todavía le seguía queriendo…

Nadie lo sabía, ni tan siquiera su exnovio, pero durante algunos momentos, la desolación había sido tan profunda, se había sentido tan perdido y abandonado, que lo único que anhelaba era dejar de sufrir y dormir eternamente entre recuerdos felices. Si todavía seguía vivo, era por la pequeña ilusión de que tal vez, Draco recapacitaría y regresaría a su lado.

A las nueve de la mañana, y con el desayuno finalizado desde hacía mucho rato, se dirigió a su habitación para coger una de las túnicas que escondía en uno de sus armarios y que utilizaba sólolas veces que volvía a Hogwarts. La varita la tenía guardada en una pequeña caja fuerte del estudio. Desde que vivía en el mundo _muggle_, había renunciado a la magia en su día a día, para utilizarla en las contadas ocasiones que tenía que volver al mundo mágico.

Ya con todo preparado y sabiendo que cuando regresara, ya se habrían ocupado de la limpieza de su apartamento, se desapareció rumbo a Hogsmeade.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se encontraba en su habitación de Hogwarts. Acababa de empezar un nuevo curso, y después del banquete de bienvenida en el Gran comedor se había ido corriendo a su habitación. Tras la muerte de su padrino al final del último, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie y todavía no sabía que pasaría cuando volviera a encontrarse con su novio.

Tras la noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se dedicaban a explorar sus cuerpos, tocándose y recordando que sitios eran los que excitaban más al otro. La vergüenza y el miedo habían desaparecido, dando lugar a largas noches donde la pasión arrolladora florecía entre los dos sin ningún límite.

Pero el hechizo se rompió la noche en que creyó que Voldemort tenía a Sirius, descubriendo que todo era una trampa para coger la profecía que lo unía a él y al hombre que asesinó a sus padres. Ahora, Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban y su padrino muerto por culpa de Bellatrix.

No había podido comunicarse con Draco en todo ese tiempo y la incertidumbre le estaba matando. Le había visto en el Callejón Diagon unos días antes con su madre y no le había gustado nada lo que había presenciado. Suponía que estaba tramando algo relacionado con Voldemort. Además, le había observado en el Gran Comedor y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, a parte de que había evitado su mirada en todo momento.

Se estaban repitiendo los acontecimientos del año pasado, pero esta vez, no iba a ser él quien diera el primer paso. Aunque estuviera agonizando de ganas, en esta ocasión iba a esperar a que Draco viniera a él.

Era el primer sábado desde su vuelta a Hogwarts. Draco se encontraba refugiado en la noche y esperaba sentado cerca del lago a que Harry viniera. Le había dado un pequeño papel citándole, en un momento que se habían cruzado por los pasillos, temeroso de que alguien los viera juntos. Era consciente de que el Gryffindor quería hablar, sobretodo después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia con su padre como uno de los protagonistas principales. Pero también era necesario que le contara otros sucesos que habían pasado durante el verano. Tras meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, había decidido explicárselo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Él quería a Harry, se habían prometido un futuro juntos, pero en esos momentos y con la responsabilidad que llevaba encima, no creía poder seguir a su lado.

Harry llegó finalmente con su capa invisible y con el corazón a mil por hora. Tenía una sensación de malestar desde que dos días antes, el Slytherin le había dado la nota citándole para esa noche fuera del castillo. En ese instante, observándole mientras se acerca, pensaba que algo malo iba a pasar.

—Hola Draco —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola Harry, gracias por haber venido —susurró sin girarse para mirarle —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bueno, he tenido vacaciones mejores —suspiró acercando una mano a la de Draco, apoyada en la hierba—. ¿Y tú? ¿Para que querías verme? —preguntó temeroso.

—El mío tampoco ha sido para recordar —respondió enseñando una pequeña sonrisa irónica—. Quería decirte que lamento lo que le pasó a tu padrino, yo… de verdad que lo siento…

—Lo se Draco, lo se… —admitió entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro chico—. Sé que tú no te tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu padre… Yo siento que acabara en Azkaban

—Tranquilo —comentó aferrándose más a la mano de Harry, sintiendo que eso le daría valor para decir todo lo que quería—. Él solito se lo busco. El problema ahora es otro…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó girándose para por fin mirarle a la cara—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Harry lo que te voy a explicar, es probable que nos separe para siempre —musitó levantando sus ojos, para encontrar la mirada verde que había añorado tanto—. Sé que te dije que me quedaría contigo, pero no podía dejar sola a mi madre… yo te quiero, pero entendería que después de lo que te voy a contar, quieras alejarte de mi…

—Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho el maldito de Voldemort? —preguntó encarándose a Draco y cogiendo sus palmas—. ¡Dímelo!

—Me ha encomendado una misión —respondió agarrándose más a sus manos, sintiendo su calor—. Tengo que… tengo que… asesinar a alguien… —confesó notando como le faltaba el aire—. A una persona de Hogwarts…

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Por qué tú? —interrogó alzando su voz.

Draco se permitió unos segundos para coger aire y observar a Harry. Con el rostro serio, le miraba con la decisión escrita en sus ojos, como si le quisiera demostrar que no le abandonaría… pero sabía que todavía no había explicado lo más grave.

—No quería que todo esto pasara, pero en cuestión de segundos me vi acorralado —contestó con pesar—. Mi padre falló en el Ministerio y como castigo para mi familia, "El que no debe ser nombrado" decidió que era hora de que colaborara en sus filas para cumplir sus objetivos. Sabes que había decidido no seguirles Harry, pero nos amenazó que o acatábamos sus ordenes o Lucius se encontraría sin mujer e hijo cuando saliera de Azkaban…

—¿A quién tienes que asesinar? —preguntó notando como su cuerpo se helaba y se enfurecía a partes iguales. El maldito de Voldemort siempre tenía que estar jodiendo su vida y ahora también la de la persona que quería.

—Déjame ahora Harry, olvídate de mí, por favor, no gastes más tiempo pensando en un pobre cobarde como yo —contestó evitando la mirada del otro chico, sintiéndose incapaz de contestarle.

—¡Dímelo Draco! —vociferó agarrándole de los hombros—.¡Dime su nombre!

—¡A Dumbledore! —respondió gritando y empujándole para separarse—. Es Dumbledore y ahora entenderás que estoy condenado, que voy a morir haga lo que haga, y que nuestro futuro juntos se ha acabado.

Harry se quedó estupefacto cuando escuchó el nombre que había salido de sus labios. Ahora entendía por que le había dicho que comprendía que quisiera abandonarle, que estaba en su derecho de no querer estar con él.

Como iba a estar junto a Draco, si era el encargado de matar a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Sólo de pensarlo se estaba empezando a marear por todo lo que le pasaba por la mente. Sentado en el suelo levantó su cabeza para ver como le miraba de pie, con una triste sonrisa y con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Lo entiendo Harry, no pasa nada —aseguró sin dejar de observarle e intentando no llorar—. Si consigo cumplir mi misión nunca más podrías ser feliz en los brazos de un asesino y si no lo logro moriré en Azkaban o por los mortífagos. Estoy condenado y no quiero condenarte a ti también.

—Pero, déjame ayudarte por favor —murmuró Harry—. La Orden seguro que puede darte protección a ti y a tu madre.

Draco se agachó acercándose a la cara del Gryffindor. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos y los pasó por sus labios, sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro chico se estremecía con esas caricias.

—Gracias Harry, pero nadie puede ayudarme —aseguró dándole un beso dulce y salado. Se levantó y su fue hacia el castillo. Sin mirar atrás.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se encontraba en el despacho de la Directora, contemplando los cambios que se habían realizado desde que adquirió ese puesto. Los más significativos, los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y ya había dado todas las clases programadas para ese día.. Después haber disfrutado de una comida en El Gran Comedor, Minerva le invitó a una taza de té. La verdad es que estaba deseando huir de esas paredes plagadas de recuerdos y esperanzas rotas, pero la sugerencia había sido muy insistente y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla por pura cortesía.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo va todo Harry? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa que sabía que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Bien Minerva, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar —aseguró con una de sus mejores expresiones faciales, que sabía que contentaban a todo el mundo—. Todo me va de maravilla.

—¿Seguro?, la verdad es que tengo la impresión que no te encuentras muy bien. No sabemos mucho de ti y sólo te vemos por el Mundo Mágico las veces que vienes a Hogwarts o a casa de tus amigos… Es como si estuvieras huyendo de alguien —confesó mirándole con seriedad.

Harry empezó a enfadarse, lo que menos necesitaba y quería es que la Directora se inmiscuyera en su vida, por Merlín, ¡es que no le podían dejar en paz!

—No es nada de eso, estoy ocupado en otros asuntos en el mundo _muggle_ —comentó firmemente Harry—. Y ahora si me perdonas tengo que marcharme.

—Claro Harry, disculpa. Nos vemos dentro en unas semanas.

—Adiós Minerva —dijo mientras salía de su despacho.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, su rabia fue en aumento. Era consciente de que la gente podía preocuparse por él, y esa sensación a veces le gustaba y otras le irritaba. A la única persona que le permitía entrometerse algo en su vida, era a Josh.

Suponía que era porque en parte, se lo debía por el daño que le había causado en su relación, o también porque era como un pequeño ángel de la guarda. Sabía con exactitud que hacer para que, al menos durante algunas temporadas, su vida fuera algo más llevadera. Por fortuna, al fin podría salir de Hogwarts e irse a su casa a dormir.

Si, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Al salir por las puertas del colegio, se paró un momento para contemplar el paisaje. Era algo que siempre hacía las veces que volvía. Le gustaba mirar El Bosque prohibido, El Sauce Boxeador… dejar que el viento le peinara los cabellos y poder aspirar el aire que se respiraba en ese sitio. Pero sobretodo, lo que más disfrutaba era mirar el lago. En ese lugar había pasado muy buenos momentos y la gran mayoría en compañía de Draco. Finalmente pensó que a lo mejor un paseo por los terrenos le podría venir bien para tranquilizarse un poco y se encaminó al lugar donde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había sido feliz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tras la noche en que Draco había terminado su relación, Harry estuvo varios días sin hablar con nadie, pensando en todo lo que le había explicado, alimentando más y más su odio a Voldemort. Estaba seguro que ahora sería capaz de lanzar un _Avada_ sin pensarlo, de tanto rencor que tenía acumulado hacía él. A veces pensaba en presentarse en donde estaba escondido, fuera donde fuese y matarlo a maldiciones.

No había contado a nadie los planes del Slytherin, no se veía capaz de traicionar su confianza. Lo único que hacía era observarle, seguirle desde lejos, con ayuda del mapa y de la capa de invisibilidad.

El tiempo pasaba y conforme transcurrían los días, lo veía más pálido, delgado, nervioso y a la defensiva. Quería ayudarle pero no encontraba la forma. Suponía que había tenido algo que ver con el incidente de Katie y el collar hechizado, pero no había mencionado sus sospechas ni al Director ni a sus amigos.

Cada vez que se encontraba con Dumbledore para hablar del pasado de Voldemort, los remordimientos por conocer los planes de Draco y su posible muerte, le mortificaban, pero se decía a si mismo que el Director era un mago poderoso y que su vida no estaría en peligro. Era entonces cuando el futuro del Slytherin se volvía más oscuro en su cabeza.

Hermione y Ron le decían que se estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, que debía dejar de perseguirle, pero era incapaz. Se escudaba en que lo hacía por que creía que estaba tramando algo, cosa que no era mentira, pero no les decía sus verdaderos motivos.

No era por saber lo que planeaba, todo lo hacía para asegurarse que estaba bien, y que no había cometido una locura. Comprendía la encrucijada en la que el Slytherin se veía sometido, y prefería no pensar en que pasaría si al final lograba su misión. Aunque cuando esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, de inmediato razonaba que no sería capaz, que no era un asesino, que el chico que quería no podría matar a otra persona.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba rojo de la humillación. Se había colado en la fiesta de Slughorn para ver si podía acercarse a Dumbledore, pero el desgraciado de Filch le había pillado, explicándolo delante de todo el mundo. La cara de pena de Harry le había mortificado todavía más. Sabía que le estaba espiando, pero le era imposible decirle que parara. Era una forma patética de saber, que no estaba tan solo como pensaba.<p>

Ahora se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo escuchando como Severus le regañaba por ser tan insensato y que le explicará que estaba haciendo. Pero era incapaz de defraudar a otra persona, haberlo hecho con Harry todavía le pasaba factura.

—Draco, déjame ayudarte.

—No Snape, no permitiré que tú también te veas involucrado. Yo solo soy capaz de hacerlo —respondió mirándole con furia.

—Pero, tu no quieres esto, lo veo en tu mirada cada día —dijo enfrentándose a él—. Tienes opciones, permíteme que te proteja a ti y a tu madre.

—No puedo fiarme de ti, ¡es que no lo entiendes¡ —aseguró elevando su tono.

—Pero de mí si puedes —contestó una tercera voz.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios haces espiando conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó Draco con el corazón acelerado.

Desde la noche en el lago no habían vuelto a hablar y ahora, con tantos miedos dentro, su fortaleza comenzaba a flaquear.

—Señor Potter, vuelva a su habitación, esto no es de su incumbencia —reprochó Snape con tono grave y acusador.

—En realidad, todo lo que concierne a Malfoy, es de mi incumbencia —aseguró acercándose a los dos cuerpos tensos.

Había escuchado su charla y no había podido evitar meterse por medio. Estaba cansado de hacer como si no supiera nada y dejar abandonado a su Slytherin, eso se había acabado.

—¿Qué quiere decir señor Potter? —Preguntó mirando a Harry—. ¿Algo que deba saber, señor Malfoy?

—No señor, nada importante —respondió sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Nada importante? Estoy cansado Draco, si, cansado —reprochó acercándose al rubio y apartando a Snape—. No quiero ver más como cada día estás más hundido y perdido. Me dijiste que nadie te podía ayudar, pues aquí tienes a dos personas que te aseguran que lo harán, que arriesgaran sus propias vidas para lograrlo, así que deja de ser un egoísta y déjanos protegerte.

—Señor Potter, ¿está diciendo que conoce los planes del señor Malfoy? —preguntó Snape.

—Si señor —respondió el Gryffindor.

—Y, aun sabiendo eso, ¿quiere ayudar al Señor Malfoy? —volvió a cuestionar Snape perplejo.

Por Merlín que no sabía que estaba pasando, pero delante suyo tenía a su ahijado y a su supuesto enemigo juntos. No entendía nada, pero la mano derecha de Potter acariciaba con ternura a la de Draco y ninguno de los dos parecía quejarse. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

—Si señor, lo único que deseo es protegerle —volvió a contestar Harry, mirando al Slytherin y rozándole la mano. Le importaba muy poco lo que pensara el profesor de Pociones.

—Creo que no es lo único que desea, ¿o me equivoco, Potter?

—Lo que Potter quiere no tienes por que saberlo padrino —afirmó Draco mirándoles a los dos por primera vez.

Harry notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el comentario de Snape. El maldito tenía la capacidad de ponerle en evidencia con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno —dijo carraspeando Harry—. Lo importante es que queremos ayudarte Draco. No estás solo y no tienes por que enfrentarte a tu misión. Podemos y queremos protegerte.

—Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, tengo que darle la razón al señor Potter —aseguró Snape mirando a Draco y evitando no prestar atención en como sus manos estaban unidas—. ¿Nos permitirás hacerlo Draco? No quiero que destruyas tu vida. Afortunadamente la marca de tu brazo es temporal pero...

—¿Qué? —preguntó gritando Harry mientras soltaba su mano para levantar la manga de la camisa del Slytherin, pero el rubio previniendo sus intenciones, se apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—No, no quiero que la veas —susurró apretando el antebrazo con su palma—. Está bien, mañana hablaremos los tres —contestó mirando al suelo.

—De acuerdo, y ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios —dijo el profesor de Pociones—. Cada uno al suyo —gruñó mirándoles a los ojos.

—Si, señor.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Snape desapareció del pasillo, Harry se acercó a Draco, necesitaba abrazarle, estrecharse en sus brazos, sentir su calor y olvidar tantos meses de angustia, pero no sabía que deseaba él. "¿Todavía le seguiría queriendo? ¿Se habría olvidado de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos?"<p>

Pero en el momento en que su figura toco la del Slytherin y le miró a sus ojos plateados sonriendo, supo que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Que a pesar de todo, había un espacio en ese corazón. Cuando bebió de su boca, volvió al paraíso llamado Draco Malfoy.

Ya en la sala de menesteres, Harry se permitió el lujo de recorrer el cuerpo del rubio, excepto en sus brazos que se quedaron tapados por su camisa y que no consiguió quitársela por mas que insistió. Durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, su mente había recorrido cada parte de su piel millones de veces, pero la realidad siempre era más maravillosa y apasionante que una triste ilusión.

Sabía que esa noche no tendrían una larga sesión de sexo. La excitación le estaba sobrepasando y en cuando la mano de su novio acarició su pene, intuyo que sería breve. Así que, con Draco sentado en el suelo y con Harry entre sus piernas, empezaron a moverse, frotando sus miembros húmedos por el preseminal.

—No aguantaré mucho más —gimoteó en la boca del Slyhterin, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Draco, ancló sus piernas en las nalgas del moreno, presionando más sus penes, sin dejar se frotarse.

—Mírame Harry, mírame mientras te corres en mi, no dejes de mirarme, no me dejes —dijo entre gemidos.

Deleitándose en sus pupilas grises, sintiendo su pene duro resbalando contra el suyo, gritó el nombre que llevaba tatuado dentro de su alma, notando como su semen salía para mezclarse con el del otro chico. Percibiendo como sus brazos, le sujetaban con fuerza.

—Te quiero tanto Draco —confesó besándole—. No permitiré que nada más nos aleje otra vez, no quiero vivir sin ti. Te ayudaré y superaremos esto juntos, no vuelvas a separarme de tu vida.

Lo único que apreció fue como Draco se abrazaba más a él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, cómo las lágrimas mojaban su hombro y una pequeña voz gimoteaba y pedía su perdón.

Draco se envolvió más a él. Sintiendo como las gotas saladas traicioneras discurrían por sus mejillas. Harry lo era todo para él y a pesar de todas las adversidades que pudieran tener, el Gryffindor nunca cesaba de luchar. Merlín, lo quería, lo amaba tanto... Necesitaba fundirse en él, en su calor, en su olor, en los latidos de su corazón, en el aura de su alma... sin Harry no era nadie.

* * *

><p>Después de muchos días discutiendo y planeando, decidieron que lo mejor era que Draco siguiera con su plan en marcha, con la ventaja que ahora conocían sus maquinaciones.<p>

Harry se enfadó a niveles desproporcionados cuando se enteró que Dumbledore sabía la misión que tenía su novio y que junto Snape, habían planeado una alternativa para que no se convirtiera en un asesino. Le dolió saber que al Director le quedaba pocos meses de vida, y que sería el Profesor de pociones, quien finalmente pondría fin a su vida. Pero no entendía por que si conocían por todo lo que estaba pasando el Slytherin no le habían ayudado, en vez de ver como se hundía en sus propias miserias. Al final, y después de una sesión de relajación con Draco que lo convirtió en pura gelatina, habló con Dumbledore para hacer las paces, aunque guardándose un poco de enfado dentro de si. A su rubio no le menospreciaba nadie, por muy mago superior fuese.

La noche que Snape asesinó al Director, tras volver de la cueva donde había encontrado junto a Harry otro Horrocroux, fue la misma en que Draco y Narcissa se refugiaron en un escondite de la Orden junto a un _Fidelius_, cuyo guardián era el Gryffindor. No se fiaban de Voldemort y de que la máscara que habían construido, fuera lo suficiente fuerte para que no sospechara que en realidad estaban en su contra. Lo que podría suceder si Lucius Malfoy salía de Azkaban, ya lo resolverían en su momento.

Con Draco protegido y a salvo, lo único que le faltaba hacer a Harry, era destruir todos los _Horrocruxes_ para acabar con la persona que había intentando, no sólo matarle a él, si no también a la persona más importante de su vida.

Y con esa premisa en su cabeza y corazón, decidió que no pararía hasta lograrlo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Conforme se iba acercando al lago, la sensación de malestar contra el mundo fue desapareciendo, para dar paso a la tristeza que le embargaba cuando volvía a ese sitio.

Podía revivir sin necesidad de esforzarse lo que había sentido tumbado en la hierba junto a él. En como se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, por todo lo que sentía su cuerpo cuando estaban juntos. La tranquilidad que siempre había conseguido transmitirle le había quedado marcada como una huella en sus huesos. Por más que otros, o el mismo Josh, le tocaran, nunca nadie había logrado borrarlas. Los dedos de Draco estaban tatuados en su piel, y no creía que alguien consiguiera eliminarlos.

Lo peor de ir a ese lugar, era recordar que fue precisamente ahí, donde el Slytherin le rompió el corazón y le quebró el alma, cuando no se presento a la cita que tenían acordada, sin darle tan siquiera una condenada explicación.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, vio una figura de pie, mirando el lago. Un hombre, con el pelo largo, alto, delgado y que se parecía demasiado a… pero no, no podía ser… Pero cuanto más se aproximaba, más seguro estaba. Su corazón bombeaba a toda velocidad y cuando por fin pudo constatar el rubio cabello, ya no tenía ninguna duda.

Era él.

Era Draco

.

* * *

><p><em>Se que ahora mismo me queréis matar (o no xD) La semana que viene con toda probabilidad actualizaré el martes y el viernes. Serán dos capítulos más cortos que estos últimos. En un principio los iba a juntar, pero finalmente pensé que separados los disfrutareis mas, de ahi que los suba tan seguidos. :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

_Nuevo capítulo! Sólo deciros que el karma me ha castigado por ser tan mala y tengo un resfriado horrible. Así que, sólo daros las gracias a todas las que leéis y comentáis, a las que solo leéis, a las que me decís por Facebook que os gusta la historia y a Aeren por su gran ayuda y beteo. En definitiva gracias!_

_Ro_

* * *

><p>Finalmente había sucedido, justo cuando esa misma mañana había pensado que nunca pasaría, Draco aparecía delante suyo, para dar la vuelta a su mundo y a su triste vida.<p>

A lo lejos, contemplaba a esa persona de la que había estado enamorado desde su adolescencia. Ese chico, ahora convertido en un hombre, le había hecho descubrir que el amor podía ser maravilloso, que no importaban las dificultades que se podían encontrar, que todo merecía la pena mientras estuviera a su lado.

Pero, a su vez, había roto su palabra de estar siempre juntos, de tener un futuro a su lado, que fue capaz de abandonarle sin decirle ni a donde iba, ni por que lo dejaba, ni tan siquiera con una carta, por más impersonal que fuera.

Estaba delante suyo y en ese instante, no sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarse a él. La duda más importante era si quería ser capaz de hacerlo.

Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarse al pasado, por más que le doliera.

Con el corazón encogido e intentando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba, caminó hacía la persona que tenía delante y que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Cuando estaba a unos escasos pasos, se permitió el lujo de observarle con más detalle.

Draco ya no era el adolescente que había dormido entre sus brazos. Se había convertido en todo un hombre. Con toda seguridad, sería casi de su misma estatura. Sus piernas se veían fuertes, la espalda más ancha y sus brazos no eran las mismas extremidades escuálidas que en otra época le habían estrechado transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza. Su pelo seguía del mismo color rubio que siempre, con la diferencia que ahora era más largo y reposaba sobre los hombros. "¿Sería igual de suave que antes? O ¿ahora deslizar sus dedos sería todavía más agradable? ¿Cómo sería sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya?"

Cuando dio un paso más para acercarse, Draco giró su rostro. Primero mostrando fastidio, pasando al segundo a mostrar una expresión de gran sorpresa. En cuanto Harry por fin pudo verle la cara, acabo de constatar que del Slytherin que había dormido con él, ya no quedaba nada. Sus facciones antes más aniñadas, habían dado paso a un rostro más maduro, anguloso. Sólo de verle la mandíbula se moría por morderla. Si con dieciocho años era bello, ahora a los veinticuatro, era la más absoluta perfección.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó Draco con verdadera sorpresa.

A la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar era a él. Sabía que la cuestión era absurda. Era consciente que la persona que estaba delante suyo, era Harry Potter. Por más que hubieran pasado años y que el cuerpo no fuera el del adolescente que recordaba, jamás podría olvidar su mirada verde brillante, como la más pura de las esmeraldas.

—Vaya, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no me recuerdas Malfoy? —preguntó observando sus ojos grises y acercándose. El corazón le bombeaba como un loco, las piernas le temblaban, pero no se iría sin saber la verdad, aunque fuera después de tantos años—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que llegas un poco tarde a nuestra cita?

Draco se estremeció con esa pregunta. No había tenido ni un segundo de tranquilidad, pero sabía que se lo merecía. No estaba preparado para esa conversación, ni para un enfrentamiento. En realidad no podía, ni _debía_, estar delante suyo. Tantos años evitando eso mismo, sufriendo en su propia soledad, no podían destruirse ahora por una maldita coincidencia.

—En realidad me tengo que ir ya —contestó inseguro, mirando el castillo, huyendo de su mirada—. Ha sido agradable verte Potter, espero que todo te vaya bien.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras, la fascinación por volver a verle, se esfumó para dar paso al coraje.

"¿Qué se iba? ¿Qué todo le fuera bien?" No, esta vez no saldría huyendo, no podía permitir que se fuera sin recibir las explicaciones que hacía seis años no le había dado. No se lo iba a permitir.

Le agarró de un brazo con fuerza para encararse a él.

—No te vas a ir con tanta facilidad. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, y creo que es el momento de que me expliques por que te marchaste, echando por tierra nuestra relación —exclamó mirándole con su mirada llena de furia y dolor—. Quieras o no, vamos a hablar.

—¡Potter suéltame! ¡No puedes hacer esto por que a ti te de la gana! —gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Puedo y lo haré —respondió soltando su brazo, para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Draco cayó al suelo por el dolor, eso no se lo había esperado. Levantó la cabeza y lo último que vio antes de que todo se fundiera a negro, fue la varita de Harry apuntándole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se abrazó al cuerpo caliente que tenía a su lado. No habían sido muchos los momentos los que habían podido dormir juntos. Después de entrar el Ministerio de Magia en busca del guardapelo y sin poder volver a Grimmauld Place, estaba cansando de dormir en la tienda de campaña. Poder estar en una cama con Draco era una bendición.

Se estaba arriesgando mucho en haber abandonado su escondite dejando solos a Ron y Hermione, pero la necesidad de estar a su lado era abrumadora. Además, había puesto tantos hechizos de vigilancia, que era imposible que los encontraran sin que él estuviera ahí.

Se estrechó más a esa figura caliente, desnuda y que hacía unas horas le había hecho el amor con lujuria y pasión. Después de tantos meses separados, Draco había corrido a sus brazos sonriendo, para llevarlo de inmediato a su habitación y quitarle la ropa entre besos y muchos te quiero.

—Sabes que en un momento te tendrás que ir, ¿verdad? —comentó el Slytherin acariciando las manos que reposaban en su torso.

—Lo sé, pero quiero disfrutar de este momento. Tú y yo desnudos en una cama, sintiendo tu piel tocando la mía, sintiendo tu corazón latiendo, sintiéndote a ti, sólo a ti —confesó dando besos en sus hombros—. Cuando mis fuerzas flaquean, es en esto en lo que pienso. En que cuando todo se acabe, podré despertar junto a ti cada día.

—Potter, mira que llegas a ser cursi cuando te lo propones —dijo sonriendo y levantándose para sentarse encima de él. Eso mismo era lo que él deseaba y tras una conversación con su madre hacía unos días, tenía series dudas que se hiciera realidad.

—Pero así me quieres —afirmó Harry, pasando sus manos por los muslos del otro chico.

—Si, así te quiero —aseguró acercándose a sus labios, dándole un dulce beso—. Pero tienes que volver con tus amigos.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —respondió el moreno—. Pero antes de irme, necesito empaparme de un Slytherin rubio y estirado —dijo sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Tras muchas risas, besos y abrazos, Harry empezó a vestirse con hastío. Sabía que sería complicado que pudiera volver a escaparse para visitarle. Era muy probable que esta fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo, que lo tendría a su lado. Sentía tanto miedo de que algo acabara mal para alguno de los dos, que no quería separarse de su lado.

Con toda su ropa puesta, se acercó a la cama, donde el rubio le miraba llevando sólo unos pantalones de pijama negros, que hacían que su blanca piel resaltara más entre esas sabanas todavía calientes.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro plan, verdad? —preguntó tumbándose en el colchón, colocando su cabeza en su pecho. De inmediato sintió unos brazos rodeándole con fuerza.

—Lo recuerdo. Cuando hayas acabado con "Él que no debe ser nombrado", dos días más tarde, nos encontraremos en el lago de Hogwarts —confirmó dándole suaves besos en su pelo negro.

—Me gusta que lo tengas tan claro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Harry sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Draco. Le notaba nervioso, pero en honor a la verdad, él también lo estaba. Respiró con fuerza para intentar recordar su olor hasta la próxima vez que pudiera volver a estar con él. No quería irse, pero no podía posponer más el momento, así que con lentitud empezó a separarse del calor que le embriagaba.

—Por cierto, no me he acordado de preguntártelo, pero ¿has sabido algo de tu padre?

—No, lo único que conocemos mi madre y yo es que escapó de Azkaban… supongo que estará al lado de… —respondió mirando su antebrazo, donde la Marca rompía la blancura de su cuerpo.

—Draco, mírame —replicó sujetando su rostro con sus manos—. No te avergüences por eso. Dentro de poco desaparecerá y aunque no lo hiciera, a mi no me importaría. Perdona por haberte preguntado esto justo ahora.

Harry se acercó a sus labios, no quería que lo último que recordará fuera su triste rostro.

—Te quiero mi amor, no lo olvides —susurró en su oído.

—Yo también te quiero Harry —contestó envolviéndose en su cuerpo, abandonándose a la sensación de protección que sentía entre sus brazos. Esperaba poder volverla a experimentar en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Miedo, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Se encontraba en la Mansion Malfoy, con la cara hinchada gracias al hechizo de Hermione, intentando posponer el momento en que descubrieran que era a Harry Potter a quien habían encontrado. Por unos momentos, todo parecía que marchaba bien. Por fin tenían la espada de Gryffindor, Ron había vuelto y, habían conseguido destruir el Horrocrux del guardapelo. Ahora todo se había a la mierda. Lo que no entendía era por que Draco estaba en su casa con sus padres, y no en el escondite de la Orden del Fénix, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?<p>

—Draco, acercarte. ¿Es Harry Potter? —preguntó su padre.

El Slytherin se arrodilló colocándose delante de Harry. ¿Si era Harry Potter? ¡Que pregunta más absurda! La cuestión correcta no era esa, sino, ¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en su mansión y con la cara desfigurada? No había podido contarle por que se encontraba allí y habían abandonado la casa donde se escondían.

—No… no estoy seguro… —respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lo único que quería era freír a su tía Bellatrix a maldiciones y protegerlo de todos, pero era consciente que eso sería una muerte segura para los dos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como se llevaban a los dos chicos, dejando a su tía torturando a Granger. No sabía que hacer para ayudarlos a salir de todo este entuerto sin delatarse. Cuando por fin un plan arriesgado, pero seguro, se le había ocurrido, los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro.

Harry se había abalanzado sobre él para quitarle su varita, e hizo lo posible para ponérselo algo difícil. Entre el forcejeo, pudo escuchar como Harry le susurraba un "te amo". Palabras que jamás, en todos los años que habían estado juntos le había dicho.

Que se lo dijera en ese momento, era injusto. Injusto por que no había podido besar sus labios. Injusto por que, segundos más tarde ya se había marchado. Injusto por que no sabía si alguna vez, podría decirle que Draco Malfoy también amaba a Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días de la batalla final. Por fin Voldemort ya no existía en el mundo y la carga que había llevado durante tanto tiempo en sus hombros, había desaparecido. No había sido fácil. Descubrir que realmente Snape no era la persona que pensaba y que durante tanto tiempo había amado a su madre, le había descolocado. Pero sobretodo, saber que siempre había estado destinado a morir, que él era el último <em>Horrocrux<em> le había destrozado por minutos. Pensar que no podría estar con Draco le dolía en el alma, pero a su vez, ser consciente de que con su fallecimiento libraría al mundo de ese monstruo y su amor sería libre al fin, le había dado el valor para ir al Bosque Prohibido y enfrentarse a su destino.

Descubrir que la varita de su Slytherin era la varita de Sauco, le había llenado de orgullo. Durante el tiempo que había estado en su poder, había notado como se había adaptado a él con facilidad, sin ningún problema. Si, parecía que como Draco, su varita también le quería.

Ahora sólo les quedaba ser felices uno al lado del otro. No sería sencillo, lo sabía. Estaba seguro que el rubio pondría pegas a sacar a la luz su relación, pero necesitaba estar por fin a su lado. Sin necesidad de esconder más que estaban juntos, que se querían, que lo amaba. Le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaban. Además, era el vencedor, los había librado de un tirano, estaba en su derecho de estar con quien le diera la gana, y si esa persona era Draco Malfoy, era su problema.

Sentado en el lago esperaba a que llegara, para poder besarle y abrazarle por fin. Cuando la noche llegó, siguió esperando. Confiando en que tal vez, no habría sido tan fácil librarse de sus padres, sobretodo de Lucius. Cuando los rayos del sol le despertaron, siguió aguardando, reteniendo las lágrimas.

No, Draco no le abandonaría, él le quería, no haría eso. Cuando llegó la noche, y una tímida lluvia empezó a mojar sus ropas, fue cuando la realidad, cruel y dura, cayó encima suyo. Lloró, gritó sintiendo rabia y frustración, quedándose tumbado en el suelo, sollozando y susurrando su nombre. Con el alma destrozada, soportó el sentir como su corazón se rompía en cientos de trozos. Un agujero se creó en su interior, engullendo la felicidad que había vivido con su amor, transportando todo esos recuerdos a un rincón de su conciencia. Sintiendo que jamás, podría volver a enamorarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El reloj del comedor marcaba las ocho de la tarde. Una pequeña lámpara iluminaba levemente la habitación. La luz de la luna atravesaba con suavidad los ventanales, donde se encontraba Harry observando a Draco en silencio.

Después de pegarle en el estomago, le había hechizado con un _Desmaius_ para llevarlo a su apartamento. Ahora con calma, pensaba que tal vez se había excedido en las formas, pero en ese momento, había sido lo primero que se le había pasado por su cabeza para evitar que se fuera otra vez. Ya en su casa, le había hechizado con un _Inmobilus_. Ahora, esperaba el momento en que el Slytherin despertará para enfrentarse a su furia por ese secuestro. Pero en realidad, no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

Durante el tiempo que Draco seguía desmayado, había aprovechado para poder memorizar sus facciones más maduras. Había acariciado su pelo, ahora largo pero igual de sedoso que antes. Su rostro seguía igual de suave que siempre, excepto por su cuello que ahora raspaba un poco, por una barba rubia que estaba seguro que se afeitaba con exquisita elegancia. Rozar sus labios con sus dedos había sido el paraíso. Pero no se atrevió a avanzar más de eso. Quería beber de su boca pero, si llegaba el momento, sería con él despierto, no sería un beso robado.

Toda la situación le parecía un poco bizarra. Un día antes, en esa misma habitación donde ahora se encontraba, había llorado con amargura en los brazos de Josh, por el amor perdido de Draco, por no saber nada de él.

Y ahora… ahora estaba sentado justo en el mismo sofá donde había pensado que jamás volvería a verle.

Por fin, después de unas tres horas, parecía que empezaba a despertase.

—Draco, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado, realmente esperaba no haberse excedido con el golpe.

—¿Ahora me preguntas como estoy? —respondió abriendo los ojos y notando como estaba sentado y no podía moverse. Cientos de maldiciones pasaron por su mente, estaba jodido, muy jodido —, Libérame Potter, esto es un secuestro en toda regla.

Harry se acercó con rapidez a él.

—No te voy a soltar. No hasta que hablemos y me expliques por que no te presentaste a nuestra cita.

Draco intentaba moverse para liberarse del hechizo, tenía que irse e huir, no _podía_ quedarse. No sabía cuantas horas había estado dormido, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y era mejor para los dos irse cuanto antes.

—Potter, acaba con el hechizo y deja que me vaya, por favor —suplicó mirándole a los ojos—. Por favor.

Que Draco le rogara era algo que jamás, nunca, había pasado y por momentos su fortaleza flaqueó. Pero recordó todo lo que había sufrido esos años por su abandono, las lágrimas derramadas del día anterior por su culpa, por haber sido tan cruel, por decirle que le amaba tanto, para después arrancarle el corazón. No, no cedería a sus palabras.

—No lo haré y viendo que eres incapaz de explicarme que demonios fue lo que pasó, si es que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en realidad fue una mentira, si es que en realidad no me amabas, tendré que enterarme de la verdad por otros métodos.

Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era muy rastrero, pero necesitaba saber y parecía que esa sería la única forma.

—No me hagas esto… no te hagas esto Harry —dijo sollozando.

—No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Además, mis hechizos de _Legeremancia_ han mejorado mucho durante este tiempo, es más, te alegrará saber que realice un curso de especialización, el cual aprobé sin ningún problema. Allí conseguí aprender a saber leer una mente perfectamente, sabiendo donde buscar y sobretodo como poder observar con tranquilidad. Así que relájate, en realidad me habría gustado no llegar a esto pero… no me has dado otra opción…

Draco cerró los ojos. Tanto tiempo ocultándole la verdad y al final la descubriría de la peor forma posible. Que entrará en su cabeza no era el problema, si no, la _horrible y desoladora realidad_ que estaba a punto de descubrir. Lo último que quería era que viviera la misma desgracia que él había sentido esos seis últimos años, pero parecía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Lo siento Harry… —susurró esperando el hechizo.

—¡Legeremens!

* * *

><p><em>Y antes de que me tireis más maldiciones, me voy con mi resfriado y recordaros que el viernes, sabremos que oculta Draco... :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Ejem… si, no es viernes, no. Pero soy más débil que un caracol y al final, la presión popular y tanto comentario diciéndome lo malvada que soy han podido conmigo…. Como os digo, soy muy débil xD_

_Ha llegado el momento de saber que le sucedió a Draco. Tal vez, alguna se sienta decepcionada y a otras os guste… como os digo, en las notas finales os hablaré de lo que descubriremos. _

_Gracias por leer, por comentar y a Aeren por su gran ayuda. _

* * *

><p>La primera imagen que vio, fue de la casa que la Orden les había conseguido a Draco y su madre para que se escondieran. Se encontraban en el comedor, sentados uno delante del otro, callados, sin mirarse.<p>

—Draco, creo que ya es hora de que me expliques que te traes con Harry Potter.

—Madre, no hay nada que contar. Me ofreció protección para los dos y yo la acepte, no hay nada más.

—Sabes que no es verdad, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no te presionare cariño —replicó Narcissa.

Acto seguido se levantó en dirección a la pequeña cocina que disponía la casa.

Draco se quedó solo, esperando a su madre, mirando por la ventana. Narcissa volvió con unas tazas de té y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—No sé cuanto tiempo más podremos seguir evitando a tu padre —comentó mirando a Draco.

—Yo tampoco. He intentado quitarme el anillo, pero no lo he conseguido —aseguró mirando su mano. En su dedo reposaba la sortija de la familia Malfoy. La mayoría de veces lo llevaba oculto bajo un hechizo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, como un gran peso: —Sería una joya bonita, exquisita, si no fuera por que también cuenta con varios hechizos, entre ellos, un localizador que puede saltarse hasta un _Fidelius_. En realidad escondernos en esta casa es una triste pantomima. Los dos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que padre se aparezca para sacarnos de aquí.

—Será mejor que no pienses en cuando vendrá. Aprovecha el tiempo de tranquilidad que tienes ahora —expresó Narcissa—. Bébete el té cariño y relájate.

Harry se quedó durante unos momentos mirando a ese Draco adolescente. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando había pasado la escena que contemplaba, pero estaba casi seguro que había sido antes de la única visita que le había hecho cuando buscaba los Horrocruxes. Ahora, creía entender por que se encontraba en la Mansión cuando los habían capturado, y también su nervioso e intranquilidad cuando le habló de su padre.

La imagen de Draco sentado se desvaneció, dando paso a otra donde se encontraba junto a su madre. Lucius les apuntaba con su varita. Sus caras reflejaban tranquilidad, aunque estaba seguro que todo era pura apariencia, sobretodo por el modo en que se agarraban sus manos.

—Ya es hora que abandonéis esta casa más propia de un Weasley, que de un Malfoy —comentó Lucius sin dejar de apuntarles—. Pero antes de marchar, quiero que me expliquéis por que os encontráis escondidos en una casa de la Orden.

—Fue cosa mía padre. Dumbledore me ofreció protección. No sabíamos cuales eran tus planes al estar en Azkaban y pensé que lo mejor para madre era que nos ocultáramos de la vista de todos, hasta que salieras de prisión —contestó Draco sin titubear y mirándole directamente.

—Vaya Draco, has ejercido como un buen Malfoy. Tendremos que conversar largo y tendido sobre lo que hablaste con ese viejo, pero ya será en la Mansión. Tenemos que ser unos buenos anfitriones para nuestros invitados.

Lucius se acercó a su mujer e hijo y les tendió su mano derecha, donde su encontraba su anillo. La mano de Narcissa tocó la de su marido, y segundos más tarde, los dedos de Draco, con su sortija ahora visible, también se unieron a esa sórdida unión. De inmediato los tres desaparecieron, haciendo que la imagen de la casa también se desvaneciera.

Ahora se encontraba dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, o al menos eso suponía. Draco permanecía de pie mirando el fuego de una chimenea. Lucius estaba en la misma habitación, sentado bebiendo de una copa.

—La guerra pronto llegará a su fin —comentó Lucius mirando a su hijo.

—¿Y quién crees que ganará padre? ¿Crees que conseguiremos salir bien parados a pesar de quién sea el vencedor? —preguntó el rubio sin girarse.

—Da igual si vence el Señor Oscuro o Harry Potter, ya lo tengo todo pensado

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó, girándose para encararse a su padre—. ¿Qué plan ha pasado por tu cabeza?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó levantándose y con la copa en su mano—. Lo que te interesa saber es que he encontrado a una muchacha para que te cases con ella. Será un matrimonio que nos dará muchas ventajas. Además, la chica es muy guapa, estarás contento.

Harry observó como con este último comentario la mascara perfecta de Draco flaqueaba. Como su rostro pasaba a tener, un color todavía más pálido del que ya tenía.

—No me interesa padre —replicó acercándose a él—. Ni tus planes, ni tu matrimonio concertado. No quiero nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme.

—¡No tienes ninguna opinión en este tema! —gruñó Lucius, lanzando el vaso a la chimenea—. ¡Eres el heredero Malfoy y me harás caso!

—¡No padre! ¡Estoy cansado de ser una marioneta en tus manos! ¡Cansado de estar obligado a hacer lo que tú quieras! ¡Eso se acabo! —gritó Draco.

Harry contempló como Lucius le daba una bofetada al Slytherin, haciendo que se cayera el suelo. Sabía que todo eso no estaba pasando en ese momento, pero las ganas de freírle a maldiciones corrían por sus venas.

—No me provoques, no quieras conocer todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer —amenazó mirando a su hijo, con la marca de su mano en su cara.

Lucius se fue de la habitación dejando a Draco tirado en el piso. Harry vio como se quedaba en el suelo, en posición fetal. Se acercó para ver su rostro, observando como lágrimas de frustración caían por sus mejillas rojas. Sus manos apretadas, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que él mismo estaba ejerciendo en ellas.

En esos momentos fue consciente de todo lo que pasó Draco en su ausencia. Jamás había pensado que su padre podría haberle pegado, que su novio se opondría a los deseos de su Lucius con tanto fervor. Estaba empezando a imaginar que los motivos reales de que no se apareciera ese día, no habían tenido nada que ver con que no le quisiera. Que toda la culpa sería de esa persona que decía ser su progenitor.

La imagen se desvaneció, dando paso a otra donde el rubio se encontraba tumbado en una cama. Miraba al techo con expresión seria. Sus ojeras eran todavía más profundas y el color de su piel mostraba una palidez casi enfermiza.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un elfo doméstico.

—Señorito Draco, su padre quiere hablar con usted en la salita de la primera planta.

El Slytherin suspiró y se levantó caminando dirección al sitio que el elfo le había comunicado. Mientras iba por el pasillo de la Mansión, veía como Draco andaba a un paso veloz, casi corriendo. Cuando empezó a escuchar gritos que provenían de las habitaciones que dejaban atrás, entendió por que iba tan deprisa.

Finalmente parecía que había llegado a su destino. Vio como antes de entrar, llamó a la puerta cogiendo aire con fuerza. Cuando accedió a la habitación, observó como entraba corriendo.

—Madre, ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó de rodillas, junto al cuerpo de Narcissa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Su padre de pie a su lado los miraba con furia.

—Lo que ha sucedido querido hijo, es que tu madre quiere protegerte —reprochó Lucius sin dejar de observarles—. Hemos estado hablando sobre tu futuro y parece que tienes a otra aliada en llevarme la contraria.

Draco acariciaba la cara de su madre, suplicándole perdón.

—No tienes derecho a ponerle una mano encima —replicó —.No tienes derecho a llamarte ni padre, ni esposo si nos tratas así, como si fuéramos simples objetos en tus manos.

—Sois de mi propiedad, sois míos, los dos. Que te entre en esa cabecita tuya.

—¡No! ¡No lo somos! —gritó Draco, abrazando a Narcissa.

—No pienso discutir eso contigo, ya te lo dije. Ahora dime lo que tu madre se ha negado a contestar. ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? ¿A quién proteges? ¿De quién es tu corazón? O me lo dices, o ella pagará las consecuencias de tu silencio.

Draco se quedó blanco de miedo, rodeando con fuerza el cuerpo de Narcissa.

—A nadie padre, no hay nadie —respondió susurrando.

Lucius se abalanzo hacía el cuerpo de su mujer, sujetándola del brazo.

—¡Dímelo Draco! —chilló Lucius.

Harry contemplaba la escena. Draco en el suelo, Narcissa gimoteando con lágrimas en los ojos, aguantando el dolor del agarre de su propio marido y Lucius mirando a su hijo con rabia. Si no hubiera sido un recuerdo, se habría tirado encima de ese hombre.

—Suelta a mi madre y te lo diré. Déjala fuera de todo esto —respondió mirándole con furia. Al momento Narcissa se encontraba libre de Lucius. Draco la ayudó a levantarse y se marchó de la habitación llorando.

—Ya estamos solos. Ahora, ¡responde a mi pregunta de una maldita vez! —graznó dando un puñetazo a la pared

Draco respiró hondo. Levantó su cabeza y con decisión comenzó a hablar.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no me quiero casar? ¿Por qué me quiero separar de lo que tú llamas familia? ¿Por qué necesito alejarme de ti, de Voldemort y de tus estúpidos planes de grandeza? —preguntó gritándole—. Por que desde hace años estoy enamorado de una persona que se que me ama de la misma forma que yo. Que ha sabido ver lo que ni tú, ni nadie ha logrado. Que ha luchado por nosotros, que confía en mi, que lo daría todo por que fuera feliz, sin planes macabros, sin querer nada a cambio, algo que tu jamás podrás entender.

—Dime su nombre Draco, ¡Dímelo! —vociferó Lucis agarrándole de los hombros

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Draco Malfoy ama a Harry Potter! —contestó chillando.

Lo siguiente que vio Harry con el corazón en un puño, fue a Draco tirado en una esquina de la habitación y a Lucius sentado en un sillón con la varita en su mano.

—Amas al elegido… eso tiene su gracia hijo. Que historia de amor tan bonita —comentó mirándole con desprecio—. Pero en esta ocasión, no habrá un final feliz para ninguno de los dos.

Lucius se levantó del asiento y desapareció de la habitación, dejando al Slytherin solo. Harry suponía que estaba bajo el influjo de un hechizo, por que ni se movía, ni hablaba. Cuando empezaba a pensar que su padre le había abandonado ahí, volvió a aparecer con un libro en su mano.

—Sabes hijo, habrías podido ser un buen sucesor, pero sabiendo lo que me has contado, ya no me eres de utilidad —comentó con tranquilidad mientras iba pasando hojas del manuscrito.

Harry no sabía que estaba pasando, pero suponía que la clave de todo residía en ese ejemplar que estaba entre sus manos.

—No te lo voy a poner fácil para escapar. Además creo que te mereces un castigo de mi parte por tu traición —Lucius continuaba pasando folios, mientras su hijo seguía en el rincón sin poder moverse.

Finalmente parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba y con un _Finite_, liberó a Draco.

—Estoy seguro de que mi regalo te va a encantar hijo. Tal vez no conozcas este hechizo, se llama _amatoris separatum_. En la antigüedad se usaba para separar a las parejas que no debían estar juntas. Con el tiempo, se pensó que era una crueldad y al final se prohibió, quedándose en el olvido. Se realizaba sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los afectados, además de que no hay contra hechizo posible ¿Sabes ya de que se trata?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que consigue este magnifico encantamiento es que, una vez realizado, los supuestos amantes no podrán volverse a ver. Si eso ocurriera sólo dispondrían de veinticuatro horas para separarse.

—¿Qué sucede si pasan más tiempo juntos? —preguntó Draco débilmente.

—Si por un casual volvieras a ver a tu amado Potter y pasarás más de ese tiempo a su lado, tu amorcito morirá.

Draco se levantó de inmediato.

—¡No serás capaz de hacer eso! ¡Te detendrán! ¡Les diré que fue tu culpa! —gritó tirándole el maldito libro al suelo.

—Me subestimas hijo. Lo mejor de este hechizo es que tiene que ser invocado por el familiar de uno de los amantes, además la muerte de Potter será como si se tratará de un fallecimiento natural. Nadie sabrá que ha pasado, nadie te creerá y tú no dirás nada o tu madre pagará tu osadía. Si por desgracia "El Elegido" destruye al Señor Oscuro, realizaré el _amatoris separatum_ y jamás volverás a estar junto a Harry Potter.

Draco se quedó estático, pálido, con sus manos en su rostro

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me odias tanto, padre? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—Me has avergonzado hijo juntándote con ese mestizo. Paga las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Con esa última frase, abandonó la habitación dejándole solo.

Draco volvió a sentarse en el rincón donde antes le había dejado su padre. Abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran solas.

—Nunca podré despertarme a tu lado. Jamás volveré a probar tus dulces labios. Nunca te podré decir que te amo, Harry… —dijo entre susurros.

El moreno se acercó al Draco del recuerdo, agachándose para quedar a su altura, notando que en algún momento de la conversación, él también había empezado a llorar. Ahora sabía toda la verdad. Por que nunca acudió a su cita, como le había protegido para que no muriera por culpa de su padre, por que llevaba seis años desaparecido y sin que nadie supiera de su paradero.

De inmediato recordó que llevaban juntos, más o menos, desde las cinco y media de la tarde. Su reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. Eso les dejaba un margen de unas diecinueve horas antes que el hechizo se ejecutara, como había dicho Lucius. No iba a malgastar más minutos observando recuerdos, cuando tenía al verdadero Draco en su casa. No, si realmente sólo disponía de tan poco tiempo junto a él. No podía, ni iba, a desaprovecharlas.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando este fic me vino a la cabeza y empecé a escribirlo, hubo algunas cosas que tuve muy claras y este capítulo fue una de ellas. Con esto os quiero decir, es que siempre pensé y tuve en mente, que los motivos de Draco para abandonar a Harry serían duros y crueles, no sería por que él quisiera, si no, por algo que se vería obligado, y evitar la muerte de Harry era un motivo bastante importante como para irse….Lo que pasará a partir de ahora… la semana que viene lo sabremos. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!_

_Nuevo capítulo y si no me equivoco ahora, uno de los mas largos de todo el fic. Gracias a todas por leer y comentar. Y a Aeren por su excepcional ayuda, siempre lo digo, pero os aseguró que sus consejos me han ayudado muchísimo._

_Disfrutad del capítulo, nos vamos acercando al final... :)_

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a la realidad de su apartamento, la oscuridad en la calle ya era total. Draco seguía sentado en el sofá sin poder moverse, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza agachada y la respiración tranquila. Esperando. Esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo.<p>

Se quedó de pie delante de él, observándole. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, un torbellino de sentimientos pasaban por su mente, pero el más urgente, el más necesario de todos, era abrazarle, acariciar sus mejillas.

Haber visto como su padre le pegaba y le trataba como si fuera una escoria, había sido muy doloroso. Aunque había pasado ya tanto tiempo de esas escenas, lo que más deseaba hacer era protegerle y decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Draco… —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

—Ahora que ya conoces la realidad, entenderás que es de suma urgencia que me vaya, Potter —comentó sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Se imaginaba que diría eso, pero no lo iba a consentir.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedes ir. No puedes pretender que ahora que sé lo que nos hizo tu padre, no hablemos sobre esto —contestó mientras se agachaba colocando sus manos en sus rodillas—. Necesito que me expliques que sucedió, además todavía nos queda tiempo. Nos hemos encontrado sobre las cinco de la tarde, quedan muchas horas por delante.

Draco respiró hondo. Había vuelto a revivir esos momentos a la vez que Harry y ahora el dolor estaba demasiado fresco. Demasiado reciente. El día que su padre le comunicó el _amatoris separatum _se le rompió el corazón y el alma. Fue el momento que perdió la esperanza de ser feliz. Decidió vivir solo con la maldición, sin decirle nada a Harry. Había sido muy cruel no acudir a su cita, ni tan siquiera enviarle una carta, pero en ese momento pensó que él era el único que se merecía sufrir el castigo de ser consciente, que jamás podrían volver a estar juntos. Era muy diferente pensar que su novio había finalizado la relación, a comprender que no podían tenerla.

Pero ahora la ilusión se había roto, y Harry quería saber… tal vez había llegado el momento de sincerarse. Abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —admitió suspirando—. Pero libérame, no voy a huir. Te lo prometo.

Harry susurró un _finite _y Draco se levantó del sofá. Sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Necesitaba caminar y sobretodo alejarse del moreno y de su olor, que no dejaba de provocarle.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Algo de beber, por favor.

Harry desapareció a la cocina, volviendo al momento con una cerveza y una coca-cola.

—¿Qué prefieres?

—La coca-cola es perfecta —respondió abriendo la lata para beber. Realmente estaba sediento y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

Harry le miró con curiosidad: —¿Cómo es que sabes que existen estos refrescos? —preguntó extrañado, destapando su cerveza.

—Todo a su tiempo Potter —contestó sonriendo y dándole la bebida medio vacía—. Gracias.

Harry dejó el envase en una mesa, sentándose a continuación en el mismo sitio antes ocupado por él. Seguía caliente al tacto, por todo el tiempo que había estado el rubio en ese sitio. Le miró con cautela, dándole a entender que podía empezar a hablar cuando quisiera.

Draco se quedó de pie, recorriendo con lentitud el comedor, observando la habitación por primera vez. No había muchos muebles, únicamente los necesarios para una vida sencilla. La decoración era muy austera y apagada. Lo que más destacaba era los grandes ventanales en una de las paredes, que dejaban ver las vistas de un Londres nocturno. Con tranquilidad, se dirigió a esa parte, ordenando sus pensamientos, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bien, esto no es fácil de explicar —comenzó a decir con voz calmada—. Nunca le he contado a nadie nada sobre lo que sucedió cuando acabó la guerra, como comprenderás no es algo que me guste recordar.

—¿Qué pasó después de ese día?

—Tras explicarme sus intenciones, mi padre me encerró en mi habitación. No se cuanto tiempo estuve incomunicado. Sólo recibía las visitas de nuestra elfina cuando me traía la comida. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la guerra llegara a su fin. Una tarde mi madre entró en mi cuarto y me dijo que teníamos que acudir a Hogwarts, que la batalla final se estaba llevando a cabo. Yo no quería ir, sabía que tú estarías allí, pero su mirada me advirtió que no tenía elección…

Draco paró unos instantes de hablar, dolía volver a recordar esos acontecimientos. Era algo que intentaba no hacer a menudo, aunque a veces, durante esos años separados, las pesadillas no le daban tregua y le hacían rememorar esas vivencias.

—Así que fui al castillo con el resto de mortífagos, intentando quedarme en un segundo plano y sobretodo evitando verte otra vez. Sabía que si eso sucedía no me dejarías marchar, además de que notarías que sucedía algo. Así que batallé huyendo de ti. Hasta que pude ver desde dentro del colegio, como Hagrid te traía en sus brazos. Fue en ese momento cuando mande todo a la mierda. Bajé corriendo al patio sin pensar que así delataría mi posición. Ya nada me importaba en realidad, tú estabas muerto y si mi destino era fallecer también ese día, me daba igual.

Harry observaba como la voz de Draco se iba apagando conforme iba explicando su versión de los acontecimientos de ese día, ahora tan lejano. Como su postura, al principio erguida, se iba desinflando poco a poco. Seguía de espaldas a él, mirando las vistas a través de los ventanales. Se imaginaba que contarle todo eso, no estaba siendo una tarea fácil.

—Pensé que si Voldemort te había matado, al final mi padre no se saldría con la suya, no te castigaría con su maldito hechizo… pero me equivoqué… Estabas vivo y al final lograste vencer a ese asesino —susurró sabiendo que ahora venía la peor parte.

—Pero entonces, ¿en que momento Lucius se acercó a mí? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—No necesitaba acercarse a ti para hacerlo, con que los dos estuviéramos cerca ya tenía bastante. Lo tenía todo bien atado. Así que antes de que mi padre huyera de Howgarts, ejecutó el _amatoris separatum_.

—Draco, yo…

—Lo siento tanto Harry, en ese momento no conocía que si no hubiera estado en el patio, nada de esto habría pasado. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo...

—No fue tu culpa, no podrías haberlo sabido, no me pidas perdón por algo que hizo tu padre —aseguró sosteniendo la cerveza con fuerza.

El odio que sentía hacía Lucius Malfoy seguía creciendo cada minuto.

—Supe que había cumplido sus planes en el momento que le vi observándote, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando dejó de ojearte y conectamos las miradas, lo entendí todo. Había cumplido su amenaza…. Realmente mi padre se regodeaba en mi sufrimiento —dijo colocando las palmas de sus manos en el cristal, sintiendo el odio que tenía hacía esa persona que había sido su progenitor.

Harry intentaba rememorar los acontecimientos de la batalla, pero por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba donde había estado Lucius y tampoco había sido consciente, que el Slytherin se encontraba en el lugar. El caos había sido abrumador y lo último que habría imaginado era que Draco había estado allí.

—Después de ese momento, volví sin perder un segundo a la Mansión. Ya tenía preparada una pequeña mochila y algo de dinero _muggle_ que mi madre había conseguido. Cuando mi padre regresó, yo ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres. No podía quedarme aquí, sabía que tú vendrías a buscarme para pedirme explicaciones de porque no había acudido a nuestra cita. Tampoco podía estar cerca de Lucius, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Así que usé el camino fácil y huí.

—¿Y donde has estado durante todo este tiempo?

—Me fui a Alemania, en concreto a Berlín. Los primeros meses me moví por el mundo _muggle_. Estaba convencido que mi padre no me dejaría escapar con facilidad. Además, en ese momento todavía llevaba el anillo de la familia y la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Pensé que lo más sensato era estar oculto una temporada. Fue entretenido —comentó esto último sonriendo.

—No te imagino viviendo casi sin magia, la verdad —aseguró Harry divertido.

—Si bueno, trabajar en una cafetería fue bastante duro. Tuve que investigar un poco sobre esa vida, para que no pensaran que estaba loco —comentó Draco girándose por primera vez, desde que había empezado a hablar—. Pero tuve suerte y un día encontré a una persona que me ayudó a que mi vida fuera algo más sencilla.

—¿Conociste a alguien? —preguntó inseguro, pensando si es que tenía a un hombre en su vida y se había olvidado de él.

Draco se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentado Harry. Por la entonación de su pregunta, sabía que había malinterpretado la última frase y no quería que pensara cosas que no eran verdad.

—Si, Ernest, un mago muy amable. Supo que no era _muggle_ el segundo día que estuvo en la cafetería —contestó Draco sentándose a su lado en sofá—. Estuvimos hablando y me ofreció un trabajo en su establecimiento de pociones. Su mujer estaba enferma y necesitaba un ayudante. De esa forma pude alquilar un piso un poco más decente y trabajar en algo que me gustaba.

—Vaya, eso va más contigo —afirmó Harry tranquilo, bebiendo la poca cerveza que le quedaba. Observándole ahora de cerca, se le notaba más relajado explicándole esa parte de su vida—. Entonces, ¿has estado este tiempo en Berlín?

—Allí me quedé unos dos años. Durante mi estancia en esa ciudad, Ernest me admitió como aprendiz. Pude aprender como manejar una tienda y preparar pócimas complejas.

—Me alegro que encontrarás a una persona que te ayudara —dijo sonriéndole con cariño—. Imagino que no sería fácil estar en un sitio rodeado de extraños.

—No voy a engañarte, fue complicado. Tengo mucho que agradecerle. Además de todo eso, me echo una mano para conseguir eliminar los hechizos de seguimiento de mi padre y a intentar localizar información sobre el _amatoris separatum_.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad, dejando la postura relajada que había tenido hasta ese momento. Por unos momentos felices, el recuerdo del hechizo había pasado a un segundo plano.

—Pude ponerme en contacto con diferentes magos que tenían alguna idea sobre el tema. Como en Berlín no encontraba nada, fue cuando empecé a moverme por diferentes lugares. Gracias a las recomendaciones de Ernest no tenía problemas para encontrar trabajo cuando me cambiaba de ciudad —mencionó, evitando mirar a Harry. Sabía que lo que tenía que explicar a continuación, no le iba a gustar.

—Draco, respóndeme ¿Qué has averiguado? ¿Hay contrahechizo? —volvió a cuestionar incorporándose más para acercarse a él.

Draco cogió aire y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry con tristeza: —He leído muchos libros y he preguntado a diferentes personas, pero todas me han contestado lo mismo… —respondió con lentitud—. No hay contrahechizo ni poción que elimine el _amatoris separatum_. No existe solución posible —dijo finalmente resignado.

Harry se levantó, tirándose al suelo, quedándose arrodillado delante de él.

—Hablaremos con Lucius, ya no somos unos simples adolescentes muertos de miedo. Me niego a que tu padre nos joda más la vida —refutó Harry cogiendo sus manos con decisión.

—No puedes —aseguró notando el calor de Harry en sus palmas.

—¡Claro que si Draco! ¡Puedo y lo haré —reprochó gritando y levantándose del suelo—. ¡No quiero estar separado de ti!

—No lo conseguirás por que está muerto —confesó mirándole sentado en el sofá.

—¿Cómo?

—Por eso he vuelto. Tuvo un infarto y no consiguió sobreponerse. Esta mañana fue su funeral. Mi madre me pidió que viniera y no fui capaz de decirle que no. Si me viste en Hogwarts, fue por que no logré evitar ir. Tenía que recordar lo único bueno que había tenido en mi vida.

—Pero si tu padre ha fallecido, tal vez, tal vez… el hechizo puede que ya no exista.

—Ese es un riesgo que no pienso correr —aseguró poniéndose de pie para encararle—. Es tu vida Potter y por si no te ha quedado claro, puedes morir.

—Me da igual, yo si quiero —confesó agarrándole la muñeca.

—No puedes pedirme que me quede para ver si mueres —gruñó Draco intentando zafarse de la mano de Harry—. No pretenderás que permanezca a tu lado, para comprobar una teoría que no sabemos con seguridad si es real.

Harry finalmente soltó a Draco. Sabía que no cedería con facilidad, pero él tampoco lo haría. Ahora que lo volvía a tener delante, no iba a dejar que se fuera otra vez. Entendía los motivos de Draco, sabía que podía ser un egoísta por querer tomar el riesgo, pero estaba la opción, existía y en su corazón sabía que no sucedería nada malo. Sólo tenía que convencerle de que pasadas las veinticuatro horas, no se marchara de nuevo. No lo perdería otra vez.

—Draco, mi vida sin ti ha estado muerta, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —aseguró mirándole sin titubear—. Si sigo vivo, es por que mantenía la pequeña esperanza que, algún día podríamos volver a encontrarnos. Ese pensamiento es el que ha conseguido que no me volviera loco, pero ahora que sé que nunca podré tener una vida junto a ti... prefiero que el _amatoris separatum_ acabe conmigo.

—¡No Potter! ¡No puedes hacer que cargue con tu muerte! ¡Si me fui fue para evitar esto! —reprochó Draco gritando y dándole un fuerte empujón, para tirarle al suelo.

Corriendo cogió sus cosas que estaban en el comedor dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Necesitaba irse de allí, ya.

Harry se levantó de inmediato para ir detrás de él. En el momento que vio que el Slytherin tenía los _polvos_ _flu_ en la mano, se lanzó encima de él, cayendo los dos en el acto.

Harry se recuperó con rapidez, quedando tumbado encima de Draco, sujetando sus muñecas. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, no habían estado tan cerca. Por un momento, volver a oler su aroma le distrajo, pero en cuanto notó el forcejeo del rubio volvió a apretar su agarre.

—No puedes irte, no me abandones de nuevo, por favor —susurró en su oído.

Draco se quedó quieto, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca. Notando como todo su cuerpo tocaba el suyo. Merlín, le había echado tanto de menos.

—No me hagas esto. No puedes obligarme a ser el causante de tu muerte —contestó, dejando de moverse, notando como el moreno se relajaba con sus palabras.

Harry se incorporó un poco para mirarle a esos ojos grises, que había extrañado tanto, y vio miedo, terror, pánico.

—Confía en mí. Estoy seguro que si el _amatoris separatum_ se basó en la sangre para ejecutarse, ahora que tu padre ha fallecido, habrá llegado a su fin —aseguró soltando el agarre de sus muñecas.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Draco mirándole—. Quiero confiar, pero tengo pavor de ser el causante de matar a la persona a la que amo. No podría vivir con esa culpa. Sería peor que los seis años que he pasado alejado de ti, sabiendo que no podía estar contigo.

Harry empezó a acariciarle la cara. Comenzando por su nariz, pasando a sus mejillas sonrosadas, y acabando en sus labios. El tacto suave en sus dedos, le hizo estremecerse de puro placer.

—Durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados, nunca he dejado de quererte mi amor —confesó sin dejar de tocarle—. He intentado seguir adelante con otras personas, pero mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido. Tú mueves mi mundo, tú haces que quiera respirar, tú haces que quiera ser feliz. _Siempre_ lo has sido Draco. Sólo seré feliz a tu lado. Tú eres mi todo.

—Yo también sólo soy feliz a tu lado Harry —respondió despacio—, pero…

—Olvida eso ahora, por favor —dijo acercando su boca a la suya, mezclando sus alientos—, y siénteme.

El primer beso fue suave. Labios contra labios, reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo. Borrando las huellas de otros amantes. En los siguientes, la pasión creció entre los dos, dando paso a sus lenguas, recordando el sabor que nunca habían olvidado. Bebiéndose uno el uno del otro.

Se quedaron de rodillas uno enfrente del otro, observando y deleitándose. Cuando Harry se quedó sin camiseta, Draco no pudo evitar tocar su torso, ahora más musculoso y con una fina capa de vello negro. Lo acarició como si fuera una obra de arte en movimiento. Mordió y lamió sus pezones con adoración, escuchando los gemidos del moreno, observando como la excitación en su miembro empezaba a ser más notoria, igual que la suya. Hacía mucho que el deseo no poseía su cuerpo como en esos momentos. Sólo Harry podía hacerle estar así.

Cuando sintió como Draco empezaba a quitarle la ropa, pensó que no podía quedarse más tiempo parado, como si fuera otra vez virgen. Se separó de él, para despojarle del jersey y volvió a descubrir el pecho lampiño que había añorado tanto. Notó como estaba más musculoso que ese adolescente espigado del pasado. Sólo de ver sus pezones rosados, se relamió los labios, y de inmediato se lanzó a por ellos.

Draco notaba como Harry le mordisqueaba la piel. Sólo era capaz de sollozar por más. Su pene ya estaba demasiado duro y únicamente se habían quitado las camisetas. Volver a sentir que era el Gryffindor, él que estaba envolviendo de caricias, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Harry... Harry... para por favor —consiguió decir entre gemidos.

—No puedo Draco —contestó, para volver a besarle y comerle literalmente la boca—, no puedo parar.

—Hazme el amor —dijo cuando empezó a lamerle el cuello

Harry se detuvo para observarle. De todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, fueron pocos los momentos en que el Slytherin había sido pasivo. El moreno necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, y la gran mayoría de veces, había sido Harry el que deseaba esa posición.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó mirándole a sus ojos, oscuros y excitados.

Draco le respondió poniéndose de pie, para empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones. Cuando cayeron al suelo, levantó los pies para lanzarlos lejos. Observó como Harry se quedaba de rodillas, aproximándose con lentitud hacía él.

Su boca se acercó a los calzoncillos negros que resaltaban en la blancura de su piel, marcando sin pudor su pene. Lo mordió a través de la tela, notando su dureza. Ahora era más largo y ancho que desde su última vez. Ese pensamiento le provocó un tirón al suyo. Empezaba a tener serias dudas de que lograra hacerle el amor, sin dar un espectáculo vergonzoso.

Sin poder soportarlo más, le bajó con lentitud la única prenda que le quedaba. Por fin pudo ver su miembro, duro e enhiesto en todo su esplendor, con una mata de vello rubio, goteando preseminal. Sólo de contemplarlo, podría correrse en su ropa interior.

—¿Harry? —preguntó nervioso, viendo como el otro hombre se había quedado quieto, mientras él seguía desnudo—. ¿Todo está bien?

El lametón que sintió a continuación, era la respuesta que necesitaba para saber que todo estaba perfecto. Harry le devoraba con su boca, recordando sin problemas, todo lo que le gustaba que le hicieran en una mamada. Pasando su lengua por toda su extensión, tragándola con avaricia, sujetando la base con una mano y con la otra, acariciando con lentitud sus testículos. Merlín, esto iba a terminar muy rápido, si no paraba.

—Oh, por favor, me correré si continuas.

Harry se separó, dándole un último chupetón a su pene brillante por la saliva, y empezó a despojarse de la ropa que aun llevaba puesta. En el momento que iba a quitarse sus calzoncillos, fueron las manos de Draco las que los bajaron mientras volvían a besarse.

Una vez desnudo del todo, sintió la mano del rubio masturbándolo. Un dulce gemido agónico, salió sin remedio de su boca. Su palma se sentía más grande de lo que era antes. Pero cuando buscó su mirada, fueron sus ojos plateados los que encontró. No los de Josh o los otros hombres que antes le habían tocado.

Con un hechizo no verbal, acercó su varita para ejecutar uno de protección y el lubricante dentro del rubio. No sabía si había sido pasivo muchas veces durante ese tiempo, y en ese instante, prefería no preguntarle.

Pero cuando comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada sonrosada, notó de inmediato su estrechez. Draco no había permitido que nadie más se adueñara de su cuerpo. Él tampoco había accedido a esa posición, no deseaba que nadie profanara su interior. Tener el conocimiento de que, aun sabiendo que las opciones de que pudieran encontrarse eran inexistentes, se había mantenido fiel a su recuerdo, le abrumaba. Un nudo de emoción se le quedó instalado en la garganta.

—Draco... —musitó emocionado, acariciando los muslos son suavidad—. Gracias

—¿Por qué me das las gracias, Potter?, si todavía no hemos acabado —dijo entre risas, cautivado por las delicadeza de sus mimos.

—Por no perder la esperanza —confesó rozando con lentitud sus nalgas—. Por seguir amándome a pesar de ser consciente de que, esto que está pasando entre nosotros, era imposible.

—Te prometí que siempre sería tuyo y nunca he dejado de cumplirlo —confesó mirándole con intensidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, se estiró para besarle con pasión, atacando su boca con su lengua, liberando sus sentimientos, dejando que fluyeran a través de mezclar sus alientos. Elevando más la excitación desmedida que existía entre ellos. Después de esa confesión, Harry pensó que su querido rubio se merecía, todavía más, el mejor de los cuidados.

Draco no podía más. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y con los dedos de Harry cubiertos de lubricante abriéndole con dedicación. En esos momentos, recordó su primera vez juntos y en como Harry le suplicó que le follara de una vez. Él lo único que hizo fue ignorarle y continuó preparándolo para que, en ese entonces su novio, no sufriera ningún daño. Ahora Harry se estaba vengando por esa vez, porque si no, no entendía como podía ser que llevara tanto tiempo en esos menesteres, con entrega y paciencia, como si tuviera dieciséis años y nunca le hubiera metido un pene en sus posaderas.

Por fin vio como Harry sujetaba sus piernas, para colocarlas en sus hombros. Draco le miró a sus ojos verdes, casi negros y le sonrió con dulzura. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Cuando apreció como Harry se introducía en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar salir un largo gemido. Sentía como la polla de Harry lo devoraba con lentitud, apropiándose de su carne con decisión, volviendo a ser parte de él, como antaño. En el momento en que lo penetró por completo, abrieron sus ojos a la vez, sin saber en que momento los habían cerrado.

Harry se quedó quieto, notando la estrechez de Draco apretando su miembro, sabiendo que por fin, sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad. Que la persona que estaba debajo, no era otra que el hombre al que había amado con todo su ser.

Sin querer esperar más, empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando sin prisas, deleitándose en las sensaciones, chocando sus cuerpos, gimiendo sin control, repitiendo sus nombres.

Las estocadas eran largas, lentas, precisas. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho, la excitación le sobrepasaba. Con su mano masturbó a Draco, al ritmo de sus embestidas, directas a su próstata. Lo sabía por su cara roja y sudada y era consciente que estaba a punto de alcanzar su zenit. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, permitió que el éxtasis se apoderara de todo su ser, percibiendo como Draco llegaba tras unos segundos.

Se dejó caer encima suyo, notando los últimos latigazos de placer, sin salir todavía de su interior. Sintió como Draco le rodeaba con sus piernas y sus brazos, en un abrazo imposible y perfecto. Escuchó como le susurra un tímido "te amo Harry Potter", que le llegó directo al corazón, para explotar en millones de sensaciones de pura alegría.

No fue capaz de responderle nada. En esos momentos, notando los dulces besos de Draco en sus lágrimas, sabía que sólo podía ser feliz a su lado.

Anoche, en ese mismo lugar, había llorado con amargura, pensando en que tal vez, había llegado el momento de dejar marchar su recuerdo. Ahora, se encontraba envuelto en su piel, tras haber vuelto a hacer el amor, haber sentido su dulce lengua, su pasión, su amor.

No iba a dejarle marchar, no podía hacerlo. No cuando el propio destino era el que lo había vuelto a traer a su vida. No iba permitir que se fuera, aunque existiera la posibilidad de morir.

* * *

><p>Finalmente y con gran pesar, se separaron para vestirse entre besos. Ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Por más que quisieran evitarlo, el tiempo no dejaba de pasar.<p>

Harry le sugirió que debían comer alguna cosa, ya que no lo habían hecho en todo el día. Fue entonces cuando el rubio sintió que realmente está famélico. Entre los dos prepararon una ensalada, incapaces de comer nada más.

Mientras cenaban, Harry le explicó a Draco lo que había sido su vida durante esos años. Intentó evitar tocar los temas más complicados, como la apatía que sentía durante tantos momentos, o la relación que tuvo junto a Josh. No era el momento de hablarle de su exnovio. Así que se centró en contarle las únicas cosas positivas que había tenido, como las clases en Hogwarts cada mes, los seminarios semanales en la academia de aurores…

Draco notó como Harry le ocultaba algunas cosas, pero era consciente que no tenía derecho a preguntarle. Que si no se las explicaba tendría sus motivos. Tampoco quería discutir y menos indagar más de lo necesario, para descubrir sus anteriores relaciones.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco volvió a sentarse en el sofá, viendo como Harry volvía con dos vasos de _firewhisky_. Observó como se movía con tranquilidad, mucho más relajado que hacía unas horas. Sus ojos volvían a brillar de la misma forma que cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ya no tenían ese color verde apagado que había visto cuando se encontraron en el lago.

No. Ahora había recuperado el esmeralda resplandeciente. Saber que era gracias a él, hacía que no pudiera dejar de sonreír y lamentarse a la vez.

Harry se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una de las bebidas y colocando su brazo sobre su hombro. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, ser plenamente consciente de que estaba a su lado, que todo lo sucedido no era producto de su imaginación.

Draco recostó su cabeza en su torso, suspirando. No quería pensar en nada más que en las extremidades de Harry rodeándole, en su aroma dulce y provocador, en las caricias en su pelo, en escuchar sus latidos en su oído, saber que estaba vivo, que todavía seguía respirando.

—Draco, quédate a dormir —pidió sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por las hebras finas del cabello rubio, ahora mucho más largo.

—Harry… —comenzó a decir—. No empecemos otra vez

—Todavía podemos disfrutar de más horas juntos —respondió sin dar opción a hablar—. Permíteme pasar más tiempo a tu lado, por favor.

Draco exhaló lentamente, para a continuación beber un poco del _firewhisky_ que todavía le quedaba. En realidad todavía no tenía por que irse y se sentía tan bien junto a él, que era difícil marcharse. Al final tomó una decisión.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo—. Me quedaré.

—Gracias Draco, gracias —contestó acariciando con dulzura su cabello, sonriendo.

—Pero antes de que pasen las veinticuatro horas me iré —aseguró mirándole a los ojos—. En eso no cambiaré de opinión.

Harry le cogió de la barbilla para besarle y dar por terminada esa conversación.

Eran más de la una de la madrugada y no quería discutir de nuevo. Prefería llevarle a su cama y dormir abrazado a la tibieza de su cuerpo. Pero sobretodo, lo que más deseaba, era despertar junto a la persona con la que siempre había deseado hacerlo.

Ya en el lecho, cuando el sueño empezó a ganarle terreno, sólo era capaz de dejarse ir, notando la piel de Draco tocando la suya, rodeándole con sus brazos y sus piernas.

Los últimos pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente eran saber que, cuando abriera los ojos, lo primero que vería sería el hombre que tenía el poder para que fuera feliz, el único que fue capaz de ganarse su corazón, el único que era capaz de conseguir que quisiera ser el actor de su propia vida. Y con una sonrisa y un último beso en su hombro, dejó que Morfeo le llevara a su mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Antes de que os vayáis de vacaciones os dejo otro capítulo. En las notas finales os explicaré una cosita. Pero ahora a leer!_

_Gracias a todas por leer, por comentar y a Aeren y Lucy que aguantan todas mis dudas y paranoias con esta historia. _

_Ro_

* * *

><p>Draco comenzó a despertar con lentitud. Notó unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo y por unos breves instantes no supo donde se encontraba. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver una mirada verde y luminosa, los acontecimientos del día anterior acudieron a su mente.<p>

—Buenos días —dijo con voz melosa, mientras le daba una dulce caricia con sus labios.

—Buenos días —respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba más de diez minutos despierto, y a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo no era su aliado, no había podido evitar deleitarse en observar como Draco dormía a su lado—. ¿Has descansado?

—Ajá —contestó acercando sus labios a los de Harry, para darle otro beso más demandante.

Harry notó la lengua de Draco acariciando la suya y gimió sin remedio. Los besos del rubio le transportan al más dulce y erótico de los paraísos y esta vez, necesitaba sentirlo apoderándose de todo su ser.

Draco se colocó encima de él, para acariciar toda su figura. Primero con sus dedos y luego con su boca, para mordisquearla. No quería dejar ninguna parte sin tocar. Necesitaba volver a marcar esa piel, que había estado en otros brazos, como de su propiedad. Sabía que era un pensamiento absurdo, él había tenido alguna aventura de una noche, y jamás se lo podría reprochar. Pero a un Malfoy no le gustaba que otros le toquetearan sus cosas, y Harry era suyo.

Cuando fue consciente que el Gryffindor se había convertido en puro deseo, realizó el hechizo de protección y cogió el lubricante que había visto en la mesita cercana a la cama. Podía hacer un conjuro, pero prefería prepararle como cuando eran unos adolescentes y no sabían de su existencia.

Se esmeró en abrir su fruncida y rosada entrada con dedicación, sin dejar de introducir sus dedos y chuparle el pene. Saboreando su sabor tan anhelado, advirtiendo como se endurecía cada vez más con el toque de su lengua.

—Draco, no me tortures más —consiguió decir entre sollozos—. Te necesito.

Con esas palabras, levantó la cabeza para mirarle con lujuria, sin dejar de follarle con sus manos, apreciando la estrechez de su carne. Se moría de ganas de volver a estar dentro suyo. Ni en sus mejores sueños, habría imaginado que podría hacer el amor de nuevo con Harry.

Había pasado seis años de investigación, buscando, preguntando y con cada respuesta negativa, sus ilusiones se volvían más difusas… pero una pequeña esperanza siempre permanecía. Recordándole que siguiera con sus planes, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, conseguiría estar otra vez con ese hombre al que amaba con toda su alma. Disfrutaría de esas horas tan codiciadas, aunque fuera una manera de renacer para volver a morir de agonía.

—¿Qué necesitas Harry? —preguntó relamiéndose los labios y gateando sobre su cuerpo.

—Sabes lo que quiero —respondió mirándole con los ojos ardientes por la lujuria.

Harry le devoró la boca, colocando sus manos en su espalda, con sus cuerpos en pleno contacto. Rodaron en la cama, quedando el moreno encima.

—No puedo esperar más —aseguró incorporándose para sentarse encima de él.

Draco no dejaba de obsérvale. Sus mejillas rojas, el pelo negro despeinado, los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho están más marcados gracias al sudor que los cubría. Pero sobretodo se deleitaba en el vello negro que acompañaba a su miembro duro y erecto. Cuando recordó que hacía unas horas esa parte había estado dentro de sus propias posaderas, no pudo evitar acariciarlo juntándolo con el suyo. Una sensación abrumadora de calidez y poder le invadió.

Harry se movía ansioso, gimiendo con deleite, abrumado por el placer de esa masturbación tan íntima, tan cercana, con sus dos sexos palpitantes frotándose mutuamente. Merlín, no podía, no _quería_ esperar más.

Con sus manos, separó las de Draco liberando sus pollas. Levantó sus muslos y acercó sus nalgas para comenzar a introducirse con lentitud el miembro caliente del Slytherin. La última vez que había estado en esa postura, había sido con la misma persona, pero no era tan grande como en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sin pensarlo más, sintiendo como el dolor se adueñaba de su cuerpo. De inmediato notó como Draco se incorporaba, abrazándole sin moverse, acariciando su espalda y besándole en la cara.

Cuando Harry se movió en señal que la molestia había desaparecido, Draco volvió a tumbarse, para disfrutar del espectáculo de verle cabalgar su cuerpo. Se movía con lentitud, saliendo y entrando con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarle y tocándose a la vez. Nunca, en todas las veces que se habían acostado, lo había visto tan desvergonzado como hasta ese momento y eso no hacía que excitarle todavía más.

Harry estaba desatado. La verga de Draco lo llenaba, su propia carne lo acogía con deleite, con añoranza. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al placer de sentir lo que era recuperar esa sensación, esa lujuria, ese amor en su interior. No dejaba de balancearse, absorbiendo toda una gama de sensaciones abrumadoras y exquisitas. No existía nada más en ese instante, que sus ojos plateados, su piel blanca sudada, sus brazos, sus muslos, su tórax y Draco… su Draco inundándole.

El Slytherin levantó sus caderas, haciendo que las estocadas se acompasen a su ritmo. Quitó las manos de Harry de su miembro y empezó a masturbarle sin parar, recorriendo con la mano toda la extensión, hasta rodear el glande para volver a repetir los mismos movimientos. Cuando notó como el interior de Harry se estrechaba, se incorporó para abrazarle y colocó sus manos en las nalgas, abriéndolas todavía más, sin parar de penetrarle ahora con rapidez.

Harry sólo era capaz de dejarse hacer, en rodear el cuerpo de Draco con los brazos y que la fricción con el abdomen se encargará de acariciarle. Cuando apreció como los dedos del rubio se introducían acompañando a su polla, los gemidos se intensificaron todavía más. Un gran temblor le poseyó y se dejó llevar hacía el orgasmo gritando sin cesar, sintiendo como el semen de Draco le invadía y sus sollozos se ahogaban en su boca.

Durante unos segundos continuaron abrazados, dándose cortos besos en los labios, rozándose con tranquilidad, con Draco todavía dentro de Harry, sin querer separarse de él.

—Te amo Draco, nunca dejaré de amarte —dijo sollozando Harry en su oído.

—Yo también te amo —respondió, quitándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus labios—. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Entre mimos, se dejaron caer en el colchón para quedarse entrelazados y sentirse simplemente uno al otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de más caricias, el Slytherin consiguió sacar a Harry de la cama, para darse una ducha rápida y reparadora. Eran las diez y media de la mañana y el tiempo empezaba a agotarse.

Mientras Draco revisaba el armario para intentar encontrar alguna cosa que ponerse, Harry preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Cuando colocó las tazas con café en la mesa, el rubio apareció llevando unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja. Cualquiera podría pensar que la ropa no le quedaba bien al no ser de su talla, pero para él la visión del otro hombre con su ropa, le hacía sentir millones de mariposas en su vientre.

—Humm... café recién hecho. Gracias —comentó contento, cogiendo una taza.

—De nada. Esto, Draco, tengo una propuesta que hacerte —dijo bebiendo.

—A ver, sorpréndeme Potter —contestó curioso.

—He pensando que todavía es pronto. Solo son las once de la mañana y me gustaría que saliéramos a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo?

—Si, es que… —Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse—. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts, siempre fue a escondidas, ocultando nuestra relación y me gustaría hacer algo tan simple como caminar contigo, sin miedo a que nadie nos ataque.

Draco observó como las mejillas de Harry se habían ido coloreando conforme iba hablando. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que tenía razón. Nunca pudieron hacer cosas como una pareja de su edad y teniendo en cuenta que nunca más podrían, era una excelente idea.

—Me parece bien —contestó Draco sonriendo—. Me apetece mucho salir por Londres contigo.

La sonrisa que le mostró Harry iluminó toda la habitación. Estaba seguro que había sido una gran decisión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El reloj del comedor marcaba las dos de la tarde. La puerta se abrió, entrando primero Harry seguido de Draco.

Cuando el moreno miró la hora, supo que el sueño estaba llegando a su fin y le parecía tan injusto. Durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera, había sido más feliz que durante todos esos años separados. El Slytherin seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se enamoró en Hogwarts. Lo único que había cambiado es que ahora era un hombre, con las ideas más claras por las decisiones que le obligaron a tomar. Pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo.

Al principio no tenían mucha idea de que hacer, pero al final abandonaron el barrio del Soho, para coger el metro y dirigirse a Hyde Park.

Draco, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en ese parque y Harry lo conocía bastante bien por ir a correr para desahogarse. Era un sitio perfecto para pasar el día como una feliz pareja. Poder besarle y agarrarle de la mano mientras el sol calentaba sus rostros, había sido una sensación maravillosa. Todo parecía tan irreal y bizarro.

Verle sonreír, fastidiarle haciéndole bromas como siempre, como si el paso del tiempo jamás hubiera existido. Como si el día anterior hubieran estado en Hogwarts y gracias a un gran salto al futuro, ahora se encontraran compartiendo unos sándwiches sentados en el césped.

Ahora, de vuelta a casa, todo había llegado a su fin. Draco volvería a decir que se iría, para no volver a verle nunca más. No sabía como convencerle para que cambiara de opinión, para que se arriesgara y luchara por un futuro juntos.

Draco vio como Harry desapareció a la cocina. Notaba su enfado y sabía cual era el motivo. No era por las horas que habían estado fuera, que habían sido perfectas, las mejores de toda su existencia. Desde que había vuelto a verle, había disfrutado de los mejores momentos desde que tuvo que abandonar la escuela. Y no sólo por las magnificas sesiones de sexo que habían compartido. Era mucho más.

Habían recuperado la complicidad que existía entre los dos, era tan fácil amarle y dejarse amar. Se le rompía el corazón de saber que otra vez tendría que abandonarle, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer. Si se arriesgaba, Harry podría morir, y era una apuesta demasiado alta como para no pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin saber que hacer, se dirigió a los grandes ventanales del comedor, pensando en como encarar la discusión que intuía volverían a tener. Se permitió unos minutos para pensar en lo que podría ser su vida junto a Harry. Tendrían sus más y sus menos, pero sabía que las cosas irían bien, que podrían superarlo sin demasiados problemas.

Pasados unos instantes, sintió unas palmas en sus caderas y como Harry se acercaba para abrazarle con lentitud. Draco se dejó rodear por sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos. Sentía su respiración caliente en su nuca, y podía ver su triste mirada en el reflejo de su ventana.

—Te quiero Draco —susurró en su oído, aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

—Yo también, muchísimo, no lo dudes por favor —contestó agarrando más fuertemente sus manos—, pero sabes que me tengo que ir.

—No lo hagas, quédate —rogó Harry girándolo para mirarle—, hay una opción posible.

—Sabes que no lo haré, no discutamos sobre lo mismo —gruñó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Draco, estas últimas horas han sido las más felices desde hace años —confesó cogiendo de nuevo sus palmas—. Ahora sé lo que sería mi existencia junto a ti, como mi pareja. Eres el amor de mi vida, ¿es que no entiendes que sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado? Sólo contigo tendré ganas de vivir, sólo contigo todo tiene sentido, sólo contigo tengo ganas de abrir los ojos cada día, ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? —preguntó abrazándole con fuerza—. No me abandones de nuevo, no podré soportarlo. Si dices que me amas, no me harás pasar por eso otra vez.

—Harry, no me hagas esto —sollozó Draco separándose de su abrazo para mirarle—. Te quiero, de verdad que lo hago y por eso mismo, no puedo arriesgarme a ser el causante de tu fallecimiento. ¿Como crees que me sentiré si tu corazón deja de latir en mis brazos? Saber que por mi culpa y del maldito hechizo de mi padre, dejarás de respirar.

—¡Sin ti estoy muerto Draco! —gritó derrotado, intentando volver a coger su cuerpo, pero el Slytherin se separó de él, evitando su agarre.

Harry le miró frustrado, sin saber que hacer. Notaba como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no quería llorar delante de él. Al final una idea apareció en su mente. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era muy rastrero y si todo salía bien, Draco le freirá a maldiciones, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que no se fuera.

—Está bien, tú ganas —gruñó mirándole con rabia—. No impediré que te marches.

—Gracias Harry. Será mejor que salga ya.

—Todavía hay tiempo. Tomate una última copa conmigo, por favor —dijo mirándole con pena.

—Eh... de acuerdo, pero no me quedaré mucho rato —contestó un poco abrumado. Era consciente que debía marcharse cuando antes, y que su fortaleza empezaba a flaquear. Le dolía el corazón de ver la sonrisa triste de Harry, sus ojos verdes brillantes evitando llorar…. Era cruel, lo sabía, pero no existía otra alternativa en la que la vida del Gryffindor no estuviera en peligro.

Harry desapareció rumbo a la cocina y volvió al rato con dos vasos. Se sentó en el sofá esperando a que Draco se sentara a su lado.

—Este _firewhisky_ es de más calidad que el de ayer. Lo tenía reservado para una ocasión especial y creo que ésta lo es.

Draco le miró curioso. No pensaba que Harry fuera un experto en bebidas, pero supuso era normal que las cosas más mundanas de su día a día, no se las hubiera explicado.

Con lentitud bebió, sintiendo como era más fuerte y seco que el de la noche anterior.

—Si, tienes razón. Es excelente —aseguró tomando un poco más y viendo que Harry lo único que hacía era observarle con su _firewhisky_ en la mano—. ¿Tú no bebes?

—Ahora, estoy esperando —contestó acercándose más a él.

—¿Esperando? ¿A qué? —preguntó intrigado.

En el momento en que dijo esas palabras, notó una gran pesadez en su cuerpo y como las fuerzas le abandonan. El vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose y los ojos se le cerraban sin poderlo evitar. Antes de desplomarse, Harry le sostuvo con cuidado, acariciándole la cara.

—Harry… ¿Qué… has …. hecho? —consiguió decir con esfuerzo.

—Apostar por nuestro amor —contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla y viendo como finalmente se había dormido—. Todo estará bien Draco, ya lo verás.

Con cuidado lo sujetó en sus brazos, para llevarle al dormitorio y dejarle en su cama. A continuación, volvió al comedor para coger su bebida con el somnífero que también había añadido en el de Draco. No era una dosis muy fuerte, pero la necesaria para dormir hasta que el plazo llegara a su fin.

Antes de tomar su contenido, le escribió una carta con sólo tres palabras, "Perdóname. Te amo". Tenía el presentimiento que todo iría bien, pero tal vez desde su tumba, Lucius Malfoy se encargaba de joderles sus vidas.

Bebió el _firewhisky_, y se metió en la cama con Draco, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, para escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir su calor. Si realmente era así como iba a morir, le parecía la mejor forma. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar con facilidad, envuelto en su aroma y en el contacto de su cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se despertó con lentitud, sintiendo un peso encima suyo y como estaba tumbado en una cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el sofá bebiendo con Harry y… de inmediato abrió los ojos para descubrirlo recostado encima de su torax. Miró a su reloj para averiguar la hora y vio que eran las seis de la tarde.

—¡Mierda Potter! —exclamó enfadado—. ¡Al final te saliste con la tuya!

Notaba los latidos de su corazón a mil por hora. Tenía miedo de descubrir si Harry estaba dormido o ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Harry —susurró tocándole el brazo—. Harry por favor, despierta

El Gryffindor continuaba quieto, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro… sin moverse.

—No, no, no… dijiste que confiara en ti, no… —gimoteó con angustia, zarandeándole con insistencia.

Draco dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Al final había muerto, tanto tiempo evitando eso, para que al final, falleciera entre sus brazos. Se estrecho más a su cuerpo, acariciando su cara contra la suya, sintiendo como se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al final se había arriesgado de esa forma tan suicida? Cómo podría seguir con su vida, sabiendo que lo había perdido, que las esperanzas para amarle se han evaporado…

Cuando notó una mano acariciando su mejilla, el corazón se le paró encogido.

—No llores mi amor —susurró Harry en su oído.

—Estás vivo.

—Estoy aquí. Todo está bien —susurró dándole suaves besos en su rubio pelo, abrazándose con fuerza.

—¡Oh Harry! Por un momento había pensado que te había perdido —confesó angustiado.

—Todo ha salido bien, ¿ves como tenía razón? —comentó sonriendo.

—Me he llevado un susto horrible Potter, esto no te lo perdonaré jamás —amenazó alejándose de él—. No te haces una idea de lo que ha sido pensar que…. ¿Cómo pudiste dormirme?

—Lo siento, pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió para que no te fueras —admitió tímido, notando la furia del Slytherin en todo su esplendor.

Draco se levantó de la cama, dejando a Harry en la habitación. Necesitaba alejarse de él durante unos momentos.

Con rapidez y los pies descalzos, se dirigió temblando a los ventanales del comedor. Había sido horrible pensar que Harry había muerto, que tendría que enterrar su cuerpo bajo tierra, que no volvería a ver sus mejillas coloreadas, ni a sentir su respiración en su nuca, ni volvería a beber de sus labios…. Apoyó su frente en el cristal, para que el frío le ayudara a superar la sensación de angustia que casi no le dejaba respirar. En esos momentos tenía ganas de asesinarlo con sus manos por haberse arriesgado tanto… ¡Es que Potter no podía dejar de poner en peligro su vida!

Pero Harry continuaba respirando, su corazón seguía latiendo… no lo había perdido, no habría entierro del héroe, no… habría mucho amor, caricias, besos y sexo con su Gryffindor… Esa expectativa era muy, muy satisfactoria. Así que al final, pensó que no podía engañarse más y que lo mejor era que volviera con su león, ahora mismo agazapado y arrepentido de sus actos. Pero no se lo pondría nada fácil.

Harry seguía tumbado en la cama, sin saber que hacer. Comprendía su cabreo y era consciente que Draco se enfadaría cuando descubriera que lo había dormido. Pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Además, seguro que al final le perdonaría… al menos es lo que se decía a si mismo para consolarse.

Cuando se disponía a ir en su busca, Draco volvió a la habitación.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo Potter, mucho —gruñó nada más entrar.

—Cariño… —gimoteó mirándole con pena.

—Espero que entiendas que vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ganarte mi misericordia —aseguró acercándose a la cama, para subirse gateando—. Los Malfoy somos muy vengativos —amenazó hasta quedar sentado encima suyo, mirándole con deseo.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que Draco le acabaría indultando.

—¿Qué te parece una mamada cada mañana? —preguntó sin dejar de reír, acariciando sus muslos.

—Es una buena proposición —respondió malicioso, contoneando sus caderas.

—Pero, prométeme una cosa —expresó incorporándose para rodearlo con sus brazos—. Prométeme que te quedarás, que no te irás.

Draco le miró con ternura, sosteniendo sus manos en su rostro, acercando su boca a la suya, para sentir su aliento mezclando con el suyo

—Nunca más lo haré —confesó dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Harry se abandonó sintiendo la lengua invasiva mezclándose con la suya. Se sentía tan feliz que el corazón se le salía del pecho. En un día había cambiado tanto su vida, que le parecía un milagro. Nunca había creído en el destino, en que las cosas a veces suceden por avatares de la fortuna. Pero ahora, sintiendo las manos de Draco en su cuerpo, sus dedos recorriendo su torso, recuperando los tatuajes internos que él mismo había creado, no volvería a dudar jamás de ello.

Draco estaba con él, en sus brazos. Ahora todo sería diferente. _Tenía_ que serlo.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando empecé este fic os dije que serían 8 capítulos más un epílogo, un epílogo que tenía empezado. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo no había forma de acabarlo (como sabéis todas las que me tenéis en Facebook). Hace dos semanas, y después de una "charla" con Harry y Draco, pensamos que había cosas que faltaban por explicar, así que finalmente borré la gran mayoría del epílogo y lo empecé de nuevo. Con esto, os quiero decir que hay un capítulo 9, el cual lo tengo a punto de acabar y que por ahora son unas 6000 palabras… La mala noticia es que el viernes me voy de vacaciones sin portátil, que intentaré no retrasarme mucho en actualizar. Siento este cambio, pero Harry y Draco no estaban conformes y yo tampoco…<em>

_Un beso y gracias por todo _

_Ro _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de Tiempo de esperanza, sólo queda el epílogo y este fic habrá finalizado. Este capítulo es el más largo y difícil que he escrito nunca (tampoco es que lleve mucho tiempo haciéndolo). Tenía una idea clara, pero Harry se negaba a colaborar y, como os dije la semana pasada, lo cambie hasta que he estado contenta con el resultado. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis de la misma forma que yo. La próxima y última actualización no tengo claro que sea la semana que viene, pero haré lo posible._

_Gracias a todas las que os tomáis un momento para leer y otro para comentar y sobretodo a Aeren y Lucy que han sido de una gran ayuda, no sólo en el capitulo, también en toda la historia. Un besote!_

_Ro _

* * *

><p>Draco estaba tumbado en la cama mirando a la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde se encontraba Harry duchándose. Desde el día de su reencuentro, no habían salido mucho de su habitación, y en concreto, de esas sabanas que habían sido el firme testigo de que la pasión y al amor entre los dos no se habían apagado.<p>

Pero no estaba tranquilo. Sabía que el Gryffindor le ocultaba algo. Le había preguntado por sus amigos, por su trabajo, por su vida y Harry sólo le contestaba con evasivas y con respuestas que no llegaban a nada. Le estaba dando un tiempo de margen, pero si la cosa continuaba igual, haría uso de sus armas de Slytherin para descubrir por que no quería sincerarse con él.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que tenía que decirle a Harry, que no podría retrasar más su vuelta a Frankfurt. Su jefe le había dado algunos días libres y, a pesar de saber que regresaría para dejar el trabajo, no podía permitirse quedar en una mala posición. Había decidido establecerse en Londres de forma permanente y buscar un empleo en alguna tienda de pociones del Callejón Diagon. Con la fama que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, era mejor que todas sus referencias fueran positivas para que no existieran pegas en contratarle.

Al rato sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su rostro. Sonrió, sabiendo que el moreno por fin había acabado su larga ducha.

—Ya era hora Potter. Has estado media hora metido debajo del agua, o ¿has aprovechado para hacer otras cosas? —preguntó abriendo sus parpados, sonriéndole con malicia. Harry se encontraba encima suyo, con sólo una toalla sujeta a sus caderas, con el pecho y el pelo cubierto de una fina capa de agua.

—¿Para qué voy a masturbarme si te tengo en mi cama? —indagó, acercándose a sus labios para lamerlos con suavidad

Draco, capturó la lengua de Harry con la suya, perdiéndose en las sensaciones de lo que era besarle y comenzar una batalla entre sus bocas.

—Eres un insaciable Potter, ¿lo sabes? —cuestionó con la respiración acelerada, pasando sus manos por sus muslos, para quitarle esa molesta tela que tapaba sus adorados atributos.

—Es toda tu culpa Malfoy… ¿Te harás responsable? —La ropa había desaparecido, dejando a la vista su media erección.

—Siempre —afirmó, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por sus ingles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora más tarde, Harry se había vuelto a meter en el baño, para darse otra ducha e irse de inmediato a comprar al supermercado. Draco se había quedado en el apartamento alegando que estaba exhausto y que le apetecía meterse en la bañera gigantesca para relajarse un poco. Cuando llevaba unos quince minutos dentro del agua, lo que supuso que era el timbre del piso, empezó a sonar sin parar. Pensando que Harry se había olvidado las llaves, se cubrió con una toalla y fue hasta la puerta, maldiciendo la escasa memoria del Gryffindor. Abrió la puerta para descubrir que se había equivocado de persona

—Creo que se confunde de apartamento —le dijo al hombre de cabello castaño que se encontraba en la entrada

—Lo dudo, ¿está Harry? —preguntó mientras accedía al piso, dando un portazo.

—No, ha salido un momento. ¿Quién es usted? Y, ¿por qué ha entrado? No le he dado permiso para hacerlo.

—Mira chico, seguramente serás un ligue de esos que tiene Harry algunas noches. Lo que no entiendo es por que te ha dejado aquí solo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó enfadado, ¿ese hombre quién se pensaba que era?—. Soy su novio, imbécil.

—¿Su qué? —cuestionó refunfuñando—. Harry no tiene pareja, al menos desde hace años. Será mejor que no me insultes y que me digas donde se encuentra.

Draco miró enfurecido a ese hombre. El tipo era atractivo y parecía que conocía a Harry. En esos momentos, se encontraba mojado y con una simple tela cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras él vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros apretados y unas botas militares… Las comparaciones eran odiosas, pero estaba claro quien ganaba la batalla en cuanto a presencia. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Lo que menos quería era discutir con una persona que decía ser amigo de Harry. Sobretodo, porque podía volverse en su contra.

—No tardará en regresar. Así que, si me disculpas, voy a vestirme —expresó, dejándolo en el comedor.

Al momento de salir Draco, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando pasó a Harry cargado con unas bolsas.

—¡Amor! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Sigues desnudo en la bañera?

—Creo que lo he interrumpido —dijo Josh, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole curioso.

—¡Josh! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Draco? —interrogó dejando la compra en el suelo

—¿Así se llama ese rubio con cara de prepotente y que dice ser tu novio? Ha ido a tu habitación, me lo he encontrado un poco ligero de ropa.

—No es que lo diga, es que es mi pareja. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué le has contado? —preguntó nervioso acercándose a él.

—Tranquilo Harry, no ha pasado nada. Todo ha sido un malentendido.

Draco, desde el dormitorio, no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo. ¿Qué no podía saber? Cansado de vivir en la ignorancia, decidió que había llegado el momento de poner a Potter entre la espada y la pared.

—Tu amigo no me ha hecho nada Harry. Sólo hemos tenido un intercambio de palabras —afirmó entrando en el comedor—. En todo caso, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y como te ha confirmado Harry, soy su actual novio —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Josh observó la palma de ese tal Malfoy, y pensó que lo mejor era no complicar más las cosas, por más raro que pareciera todo.

—Encantando. Yo soy Josh Lowell, amigo y ex pareja de Harry —contestó estrechando su saludo. Sabía que la última aclaración sobraba y el apretón que le dio el rubio se lo acababa de confirmar.

—Ejem… bueno, ya os conocéis y ahora vete Josh. Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada como ves —comentó nervioso. No quería que el entrometido de su ex se metiera por medio.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa cariño? Me gustaría conocer a un amigo tuyo, seguro que él me puede contar algunas cosas de lo que has hecho estos años… o ¿Es por eso qué quieres que se marche? Harry, no voy a juzgarte, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Por qué no te sinceras conmigo? ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó angustiado, observando como Harry se había quedado lívido tras sus palabras.

—No hay nada que contar Draco…. —respondió caminando hacía los ventanales.

—Permíteme que discuta eso Harry —dijo Josh—, estoy seguro que Malfoy no sabe lo que has estado haciendo con tu vida, porque, ¿tú eres el chico que tuvo la desfachatez de enamorarle para abandonarle, verdad? ¿Has vuelto para volver a hacer lo mismo?

—No hables de lo que no sabes Josh —contestó Harry enfurecido—. Las cosas se han aclarado y Draco, no tuvo más remedio que irse por todo este tiempo.

—¿Durante seis años? ¿Qué mentiras te ha contado para que le hayas perdonado? Acaso te tengo que recordar lo que has llorado, todas las veces que has estado deprimido sin hacer nada más que lamentarte por que no estaba contigo, pasando por la vida como un alma en pena, esperando y esperando para ver si algún día se dignaba a aparecer… Y ahora, seis años, seis malditos años más tarde, regresa y le abres tu corazón y tus piernas sin dudarlo.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, Harry se acercó corriendo a él, pegándole una bofetada.

—¡No sabes nada, maldito imbécil! ¡Nada! —gritó, dándole puñetazos en el pecho—. Me ama, se marchó por que le obligaron. No lo hará nunca jamás….

Draco se acercó a Harry, para separarle de Josh y poder abrazarle: —Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo —susurró en su oído, acariciándole los brazos, intentando que se calmara de la furia que llevaba dentro.

Harry se dejó envolver, sintiendo su calor y su aroma. Las palabras de Josh, recordándole todo el sufrimiento que había pasado durante ese tiempo, le habían calado hondo. Pero, ¿Cómo no iba a disculparle? Draco no se marchó por que quisiera, lo hizo para protegerle, para que viviera, por que le quería.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos y a hablar tranquilamente los tres, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Draco, colocando sus manos en la cintura del moreno—. Necesitó que te sinceres conmigo cariño y si tu amigo puede ayudarme a eso, bienvenido sea.

—Le tengo que dar la razón al rubio —comentó Josh, pasando una mano por su mejilla, eso había dolido. La mirada de despreció que le dedicó Draco en ese momento, le hizo pensar que no le llamaría así nunca más si quería llevarse bien con él, seguir con vida o ambas cosas.

Con los tres sentados en el sofá y bebiendo unas tazas de té, Draco le contó a Josh una versión modificada de lo que había sido su historia de amor, sin un señor oscuro, pero si con un padre que no quería que estuvieran juntos. El _amatoris separatum_ se convirtió en una amenaza de muerte en contra de Harry y la madre de Draco.

—¿Me estás diciendo qué tu padre te amenazó con matar a Harry si estabas con él?

—Exacto y será lo único que te contaremos sobre esto, no es algo de lo que queramos hablar mucho —comentó Harry, sujetando la mano del Slytherin. Sabía que no era un tema del que le apasionara conversar y tampoco quería que recordara como se había asegurado de que el hechizo estaba roto.

—Yo… está bien… y Harry… —dijo Josh, mirándole avergonzado—. Disculpa lo que te he gritado antes… estaba enfadado pensado que le habías perdonado con tanta facilidad. Se todo lo que has sufrido sin Malfoy a tu lado y pensé que estabas tan desesperado por tenerle de vuelta que….

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, pero necesito pedirte perdón. Soy tu amigo y ya me conoces. Lo único que quiero es que no sufras, pero si me aseguras que estar con él es lo que quieres, seré el primero en apoyarte, en apoyaros.

Harry le miró con detenimiento. A pesar de haberle roto el corazón, Josh era un buen amigo, uno de los mejores que tenía. Creía entender su enojo pensando que había disculpado a Draco en una milésima de segundo. Nadie mejor que él había visto todo lo que había llorado pensando en su amor perdido. Su cara de angustia, le confirmaba lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle dicho unas palabras tan duras.

Harry se levantó del sofá, para abrazarle: —Gracias Josh, lo que más deseo es justo eso.

—Bueno y ahora que eso está aclarado, ¿Te sincerarás conmigo Harry? ¿Qué es eso de que has estado deprimido? —preguntó Draco.

Desde que había escuchado a su ex decir esas palabras, no había dejado de pasar por su mente, algunas palabras que le había dicho el día que se habían reencontrado. Sobretodo el riesgo que tomó durmiéndoles para comprobar si el _amatoris separatum_ se había anulado.

—Josh exagera cariño, estoy bien —declaró sonriendo, sentándose de nuevo.

El castaño carraspeó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras: —Potter, no intentes engañar a tu novio. No es bueno empezar una relación con mentiras.

El Gryffindor refunfuñó. A veces, su exnovio podía ser tan entrometido.

—Harry… ¿Por qué no quieres explicármelo? Me duele que no confíes en mí… —susurró el rubio.

—No es eso Draco, de verdad. Es que…es difícil de contar…. —confesó agachando la cabeza. Las palabras del Slytherin le habían encogido el corazón, pero era tan complicado ser franco con él, cuando en realidad ni lo había hecho consigo mismo.

Josh, se acercó al moreno, arrodillándose enfrente suyo: —Harry, sabemos que es complicado. Has estado pensando durante mucho tiempo que estabas bien, que no pasaba nada, pero en el fondo sabes que no es así.

—Cariño, no te quiero presionar. Hace días que sé que me das largas con algunos temas y…si crees que no estás preparado, no pasa nada —manifestó acercándose a Harry, para acariciarle una mano—. Quiero que sepas que, esperaré a que te veas capaz de hacerlo. Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry suspiró, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sofá. Sentía las suaves caricias de los dedos de su pareja, y como Josh se levantaba dándole una palmada en sus rodillas. No podía dejar de meditar en las palabras de Draco, en que se mantendría paciente, hasta que se viera con ánimos de hablar. Algo que él no había hecho cuando se habían encontrado. Se sentía tan egoísta en esos momentos. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? No era sencillo exponer sus miserias y quedar como una persona débil e insegura. Pero Josh tenía razón, no era bueno empezar una relación con secretos y por más que le doliera, sabía que era verdad. Harry abrió los ojos y se incorporó con lentitud. Pasados unos segundos, giró su rostro para mirar las pupilas grises de Draco, que le observaba con una sonrisa tímida y expectante.

—Gracias Draco, pero creo que es mejor que intente desahogarme contigo —musitó con la voz quebrada—, sólo… necesito que me abraces…

Refugiado en sus brazos, y percibiendo los latidos de su corazón, Harry comenzó a hablar.

—No soy consciente de cuando empezó todo. Lo único que creo tener claro, es la sensación de malestar que se creó en mi interior, cuando fui consciente que te habías marchado… Ahora sé cuales fueron tus motivos, pero ese día, sentí como si se hubieran llevado todo la felicidad que existía dentro de mí… y no fue hasta que volví a verte que la recuperé.

Draco, se estrecho más al cuerpo de Harry, acariciando sus cabellos de color azabache.

—Harry…

—Permíteme continuar —gimoteó sin moverse, con una débil voz—, si no, no podré hacerlo.

Draco le dio un beso en el pelo, dándole a entender que continuara.

—Te busqué por todos lados, pregunté incluso a tu madre, pero nadie me daba una respuesta, era como si no hubieras existido…Me estaba volviendo loco, pensando y pensando, y al final, me refugie en creer que algún día volverías a mi, que el amor que decías que me tenías te haría regresar…esa esperanza era la que me daba fuerzas para despertarme cada día…He conocido a personas e incluso, como sabes, tuve una relación con Josh, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerle daño a un hombre que no se lo merecía. No ha habido nada que realmente me interesara ni que me motivara. He vivido todos estos años observando como pasaban los días delante de mí… No se si tengo una depresión, tal vez he estado triste y he llorado como nunca pensé que lo haría, pero… ahora que estás aquí, sé que eso cambiará, lo sé.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, se aferró más al cuerpo del Slytherin, notando que en algún momento las lágrimas habían aparecido sin darse cuenta. Necesitaba sentir que estaba con él, que no era un sueño.

Draco, lo estrechó con fuerza. Percibía que Harry, igual que él, estaba llorando. No dejaba de pensar en toda información que tenía en su cabeza. Harry había sufrido tanto con su separación forzada, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación…. Durante esos años, su motor para seguir adelante había sido encontrar una solución para el _amatoris separatum_. En cambio Harry se había refugiado en sus propias esperanzas. Ahora cobraba más valor todo lo que le dijo el día de su reencuentro, como le aseguraba que sin él no era nada, que no tendría sentido vivir y el gran riesgo que tomó al dormirle para descubrir si el hechizo había finalizado. Le ayudaría a recuperarse, para que volviera a ser el Gryffindor valiente, decidido, que brillaba con luz propia con su alegría, que no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a todo y a todos. Estaría a su lado y conseguiría que fuera un hombre con vida y motivaciones propias.

—Gracias por confiar en mi Harry. Lamento que mi marcha te causara tanto dolor… No puedes imaginar el odio que siento hacía mi padre por habernos hecho esto…pero ahora, considero que lo más importante es que dejes ese apatía que te ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo.

—Exacto Harry, necesitas ayuda —comentó Josh, que se había mantenido al margen durante la conversación, dándoles una intimidad que consideraba necesaria.

—Yo no….

—Harry si —continuó Josh por él—. Lo único que queremos es que te animes y que seas el chico tan simpático y alegre que sé que eres.

—Lo es —aseguró Draco, incorporándose para mirarle, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que le quedaban—. Lo eres Harry. Los dos estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte. Estos años han sido duros, pero tienes que dejar que te ayudemos a dejar atrás tus temores, a que recuperares la alegría y las ganas de vivir.

—Pero, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora que estás aquí, todo irá bien, lo sé…

—Si Harry, no mi iré a ningún lado, pero no puedes depender tanto de mi. Tengo que volver unos días a Alemania para solucionar unas cosas con el trabajo y…

—¿Te vas? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Por qué? Me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer…

—Tranquilo, será pocos días. Es por cosas así, por las que me preocupo cariño. Tienes que dejar de pensar que te voy a abandonar si una noche llego tarde o si salgo a comprar. No me marcharé nunca más, pero tienes que ser más independiente, tener tus metas, tus sueños, tus motivaciones y eso tiene que salir de ti.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando en lo que había dicho Draco…. ¿sería verdad? ¿Era tan dependiente de su amor que no veía nada más?

—¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste en el colegio cuando intente cortar contigo?

—Si… Que te ayudaría y lo resolveríamos juntos.

—Pues eso mismo es lo que te digo yo ahora. Lo resolveremos juntos —comentó rozándole la mejilla—. Te amo Harry y te prometo que todo irá bien. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… te amo Draco —contestó, dejándose envolver por las caricias que sentía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se encontraba feliz. Estaba en casa de Ron y Hermione, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, con Draco sentado a su lado. Había pasado dos meses desde que tuvieron esa charla, donde el Slytherin le garantizó que le ayudaría a salir de ese agujero de tristeza, en el que había estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo.

Los primeros momentos no fueron fáciles. Harry pensaba que no era necesaria ni su ayuda ni la de Josh, que exageraban. Pero durante los días que Draco tuvo que irse para recoger sus cosas en Alemania y dejar su empleo, se dio cuenta que tenían parte de razón. Temía que no volviera a su lado, que le abandonara como había hecho una vez. En esos instantes, fue consciente de que todo no era tan simple como se creía.

Al volver, Draco y Josh le sugirieron que una de las cosas que debía hacer, era dejar de ser una persona tan ermitaña, que pasara más tiempo con sus excompañeros de Hogwarts o que visitara a su ahijado Ted. Que recuperase las ganas de compartir momentos con otras personas que no fueran con su pareja.

Ese fue el primer paso de su lenta recuperación, aunque no había sido sencillo. Las primeras veces que quedó con Ron o Hermione sin Draco, una pequeña angustia no le dejaba acabar de disfrutar. A él le apetecía estar con su novio, no con sus amigos. Pero siempre que volvía a casa y lo encontraba en el comedor esperándole con una sonrisa, se decía que no tenía que ser tan paranoico, que lo que quería su pareja era que tuviera su espacio personal y que eso no era nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Era entonces, cuando se envolvía entre sus brazos, para recordar que su Slytherin siempre querría estar a su lado.

Ahora se dejaba ver más por el Mundo Mágico, era él quien llamaba a sus amigos o pasaba tardes en compañía de Ted y Andrómeda. Las clases en Hogwarts ya no eran una obligación tediosa, disfrutaba enseñando a esos chicos todo lo que había ido aprendiendo. Compaginaba su tiempo entre sus obligaciones con el colegio, una vida social más activa y Draco.

Y su relación con él…era plena. El rubio se había mudado por completo a su apartamento. Al principio, habían surgido algunos problemas de convivencia. Los dos habían estado durante mucho tiempo viviendo solos, pero al final, cada uno acabó cediendo lo necesario para tener una buena harmonía. Aunque de vez en cuando, no podían evitar tener alguna discusión doméstica, con su correspondiente reconciliación.

Esa era la primera cena que pasaban los cuatro juntos. Harry un día se sinceró con Ron y Hermione, les contó toda la verdad sobre su relación con Draco y que en realidad ya habían estado juntos en Hogwarts. En un primer momento las reacciones de ambos fueron de sorpresa e indignación, pero en cuanto el Gryffindor les contó que se querían y que era muy importante que se llevaran bien con él, aceptaron la nueva situación sin muchos problemas. Ahora, con Draco acariciándole con delicadeza la mano, se le inflaba el pecho de la felicidad que llevaba dentro. No sólo por tenerlo junto a él, también por que podía compartir esos momentos con sus amigos, que les habían invitado para pasar una velada con ellos. Ya no quedaba apenas amargura, ni tristeza.

—Entonces Malfoy, ¿es cierto que quieres abrir tu propio negocio?— preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Llevaba toda la noche observando como se relacionaba con Harry y ahora, por fin, estaba convencida de cuanta verdad había en las palabras de su amigo cuando les contó que Draco le amaba. Además, desde que el Slytherin estaba con él, lo notaba más feliz, tranquilo y sociable, nada que ver con esa versión tan apagada que había visto desde que había vencido a Voldemort. No sabía lo que había sucedido, pero si Malfoy había ayudado a que ese cambio se hiciera, no podía más que estar agradecida.

—Eso me gustaría Granger, pero antes necesito algunos permisos del Ministerio y hablar con ciertas personas para que me ayuden, pero si, esa es la idea —contestó Draco, entrelazando su mano con la de Harry.

—Y lo conseguirá, por que es un terco —comentó Harry sonriendo.

—Potter, Potter, mejor no hablemos de cabezones —respondió el rubio carcajeándose.

—Por cierto Harry, tenemos un regalo para ti —dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa para volver con un paquete—. Esperamos que te guste.

—¡Gracias! Pero no deberíais haberos molestado, no es que sea mi cumpleaños ni nada —expresó sofocado, arrancando el papel que lo envolvía

—Lo sabemos, pero Hermione pensó que te gustaría tener una afición.

—¡Una cámara de fotos! ¡Me encanta! —exclamó entusiasmo—, ahora sólo me falta saber como funciona.

—Es un modelo un poco antiguo, pero para empezar seguro que te va muy bien —comentó Hermione sonriendo, sabía que a Harry le faltaba una afición y la fotografía podía ser la adecuada.

—¿Quieres que busquemos algún curso cariño? —preguntó Draco, sosteniendo el regalo.

Era una pequeña cámara analógica, con las funciones necesarias para una persona que no sabía mucho del tema. Le estaba muy agradecido a Granger y Weasley por pensar tanto en su novio, sería una gran inversión para su ánimo. Draco sabía que Harry estaba mejorando, lentamente pero con pasos seguros. Su mirada era más serena y tranquila. Si algún día regresaba tarde, no había desesperación en sus ojos por temor al abandonado, sólo comprensión y amor. Ya no amanecía con su cuerpo aferrándose al suyo como una tabla de salvación, ahora despertaba envuelto en él, pero con cariño y pasión. Si, el Gryffindor estaba volviendo a ser una persona más segura de si misma y sobretodo, sin dudas respecto a su relación.

Dos meses después de haber regresado a Londres, su vida estaba mucho más afianzada. Había conseguido un trabajo modesto en una tienda de pociones. Le pareció la mejor forma de dar a conocer sus habilidades, en un lugar donde su apellido no era su mejor aliado. Parecía que las reticencias por ser un Malfoy ya no eran tan notorias y la idea de montar un propio negocio era algo que le seducía mucho. Lo había hablado con Harry y el Gryffindor le había apoyado por completo, incluso su madre le había sugerido que si necesitaba algunos galeones, no dudaría en hacer una inversión. Ahora sólo quedaba que el Ministerio diera luz verde a su proyecto.

—Déjame unos días que haga unas cuantas fotografías y ya pensaré que hago —aseguró feliz—. Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol radiante de julio entraba con pereza por los ventanales del comedor. Se había despertado hacía un rato y al ir a hacer el desayuno, los diferentes colores de las vistas que se podían divisar, le habían atrapado. Desde que le habían regalado la cámara, no podía evitar contemplar con otros ojos el mundo que se le mostraba. Ahora todo era tan diferente.

La estancia antes de colores tristes y apagados, había pasado a tener un amarillo más claro y luminoso. Incluso habían cambiado los muebles oscuros a unos más pálidos que lo llenaban de vida. Pero lo mejor de todo, eran las fotografías que adornaban las paredes. Todas suyas. Paisajes de lugares que había visitado y que había inmortalizado. Algunas veces iba solo y otras, Draco o Josh le acompañaban gustosos de compartir esa pasión con él. Ahora, ese arte había pasado a ser una parte importante de su vida. Había tardado, pero por fin había encontrado algo que le complementaba.

En cuanto comenzó a utilizar la cámara, descubrió que era algo que le fascinaba. En menos de una semana, había gastado cinco carretes fotografiando cualquier cosa que veía. Al poco tiempo, se inscribió a un curso donde le enseñaron a perfeccionar su técnica e incluso a revelar sus propias imágenes. No tardaron mucho en habilitar un cuarto en el apartamento para que pudiera trabajar sin problemas. Ahora disponía de muchos más modelos, con diferentes zooms y algunas digitales. Aunque siempre disfrutaba más del misterio que poseía una cámara analógica y sobretodo de la excitación que le embargaba cuando comenzaba a vislumbrar las fotografías que había tomado. En cuanto pasara el verano, asistiría a más clases, esta vez de un nivel más avanzado.

Tras unos minutos, regresó a la habitación. Draco seguía durmiendo. Su figura estaba cubierta por unos calzoncillos verdes y una sábana enredada en las piernas. El pelo rubio, largo hasta los hombros, se deslizaba por su tranquilo rostro, dándole un aspecto de fragilidad que sabía que era pura fachada.

Cogió una cámara que tenía en el cuarto y se tumbó a su lado para comenzar a fotografiarle. Tenía centenares de imágenes suyas, pero jamás se cansaría de retratar cada milímetro de su piel. Mirándolo a través del objetivo, se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era, de lo afortunado que era de tenerlo a su lado. Había sido tan paciente durante esos meses. Nunca le ponía malas caras, siempre sonriendo, siempre demostrándole que le quería, que lo más importante era que fuera feliz, siempre apoyándole. Sabía que si ahora se encontraba en ese punto, era gracias a Draco. No sólo por todo su amor, si no, por su ayuda para sacarle a flote. Él junto a Josh no habían desistido jamás en ayudarle, en darle consejos, hablando y escuchando sus miedos, en asegurarle que la vida era para disfrutarla junto a la gente que quería. Les debía tanto a esos dos hombres. Pero había una cosa que todavía no le había confesado, algo muy importante y que no podría atrasar más.

—Harry, ¿ya estás haciéndome más fotos? —preguntó Draco perezoso, sin abrir los ojos—. Si tienes un montón.

—Lo sé, pero es que eres muy guapo y el objetivo te adora. Es tu culpa —contestó sonriendo, dejando la cámara en la mesita—. Además la luz combina muy bien con tu piel, te hace más sexy de lo que ya eres.

—Me encanta que me digas esas cosas cariño —dijo abriendo sus parpados para mirar a Harry, que le contemplaba con un gesto de felicidad sentado a su lado.

—Draco… hay una cosa que tengo que contarte… algo por lo que tengo que pedirte perdón…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso, incorporándose para poner su cabeza en su pecho. De inmediato, sintió las manos de Harry peinando su cabello—. ¿Acaso has vuelto a dejar unos calzoncillos donde no debías, Potter?

Harry sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle: —No, no es eso. Hace tiempo que vengo pensando en lo que sucedió el día que nos volvimos a ver…

Draco se abrazó más a su tibio cuerpo, sabiendo de qué momento estaba hablando

—En esas horas, mi comportamiento no fue el más adecuado. Te di un puñetazo, te hechicé, incluso entré en tu mente…. Y después…después… —Harry suspiró, tomando unos instantes para continuar, no era fácil volver a recordar esos momentos—, te dormí sin tu consentimiento para comprobar una teoría que ninguno de los dos sabía si era cierta…

—Cariño…. —susurró Draco

—Ahora soy consciente del gran riesgo que tomé, que mis acciones no fueron las correctas y lo lamentó tanto mi amor, tanto… No tuve en cuenta tu opinión, me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo, por mis ganas de no dejarte ir… y eso no estuvo bien…lo siento… —gimoteó dejando que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas..

Draco rodeó por completo el cuerpo del moreno, dejando que descansara su rostro en su cuello, notando como pequeñas gotas saladas discurrían sin cesar. Acariciaba con lentitud su espalda, en pequeños círculos, sin dejar de besarle su pelo negro como el azabache.

—No te angusties por eso. En nuestra historia, nada ha sido fácil, siempre hemos tenido que tomar decisiones que nos han puesto al límite y por eso mismo, nuestro amor es más fuerte. Hace mucho que te perdoné Harry. No quiero que te apenes pensando en lo que habría pasado, quédate con el presente, con lo que en verdad sucedió. Que hayas recapacitado y te hayas dado cuenta, significa mucho para mí, pero no deseo que lo pienses más. Olvida eso Harry, olvida el _amatoris separatum_, olvida a mi padre, olvida todos los malos momentos y recuerda sólo que ese día, tú y yo, nos volvimos a encontrar para ser felices juntos.

Harry se separó lentamente, contemplándole con la mirada aguada. Sintió como sus dulces labios le limpiaban las mejillas, advirtiendo tanto amor en ese pequeño gesto.

—Siempre aliviaré tus penas, siempre sanaré tus heridas, siempre amaré tu alma Harry, por que mi amor sólo es completo cuando tú estás a mi lado, cuando dejamos de vivir de las esperanzas…

—Para pasar a vivir la realidad —continuó Harry, fundiéndose en sus ojos plateados.

Draco sonrió, besando sus labios, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por su espalda. Harry se dejó caer en la cama, atrayendo con él al Slytherin, quedando su cuerpo pegado al suyo, con sus pieles cubiertas sólo por la ropa interior de cada uno.

—¿Quieres vivir el presente Harry? —insinuó ondulando sus caderas.

—Me encantaría —respondió colocando sus manos en sus nalgas, estrujándolas con avaricia—. El presente contigo es muy prometedor.

—Ven, tengo una idea —comentó, incorporándose para salir de la cama, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Draco se colocó en medio de la habitación, mirándole anhelante: —Hazme el amor Harry, de la misma forma que hiciste ese día. Cambia el recuerdo de esos pensamientos que ahora te atormentan o simplemente, mejorémoslo.

Harry se arrodilló, acercándose con lentitud a su cuerpo. Cuando llegó enfrente de su figura, pasó sus manos por la cintura y mordisqueó con suavidad su pene por encima de la tela.

—Me vuelves loco, lo sabes ¿verdad? —dijo pasando su cara por su miembro, respirando su aroma embriagador. Con sus dedos bajó su ropa interior, acariciando sus muslos en el proceso, viendo como su verga semidura se mostraba delante de él. Comenzó a lamer sus muslos, subiendo y bajando, marcando con su saliva toda su piel, alternando una pierna con la otra.

—No me tortures Potter —gimoteó abrumado—. No recuerdo que sucediera de esta forma.

—Estamos creando nuevos recuerdos —susurró delante de su sexo, soplando levemente su glande. A pesar de no haber tocado todavía su polla, Draco no era inmune a sus atenciones y se estaba endureciendo delante de sus ojos.

Con su mano derecha, sujetó la base y la izquierda la colocó en su cadera Sin dejar de mirarle, acerco su lengua al tronco para lamerlo de arriba a abajo. Una, dos, tres veces…

—Harry… no seas cruel —sollozó el Slytherin.

Con esas palabras, engulló todo su miembro, haciendo la presión justa con sus labios, notando como el pene de Draco se endurecía por completo sobre la lengua. Una mano acariciaba sus testículos y la otra recorría sus nalgas, acercándose a su línea divisoria.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! —gritó Draco sujetándose de su pelo.

—Dime mi amor —dijo soltando su miembro—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Draco se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando a Harry, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, advirtiendo el sabor de su preseminal en la saliva.

—Fóllame Harry o me vengaré —aseguró gimoteando.

Harry se levantó, quitándose los calzoncillos sin dejar de mirarle, liberando su dura verga.

—Eso mismo es lo que tenía pensando hacer, cariño —dijo masturbándose con lentitud.

En esos instantes, Draco abrió sus piernas, mirándole con deseo, demostrándole que su cuerpo, que todo él, era suyo, que siempre lo sería. Quería que dejara de recordar los malos momentos de ese día. Que comenzará a disfrutar por completo de una sana relación de pareja, sin remordimientos, sin malos pensamientos y la forma más sencilla y segura era con la mejor demostración de amor que podían tener.

—Lléname Harry, hazme tuyo —susurró tocándose los pezones con la yema de sus dedos—. Mi cuerpo te espera, ¿no lo ves?

Harry lo observaba, tan sensual, tan jodidamente lujurioso. Se agachó de nuevo, y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, recorriendo con lentitud su piel, marcándole con besos y roces. Lamió con avaricia sus muslos, acercándose con lentitud a sus ingles. El pene de Draco estaba mucho más duro y goteaba sin pudor. Sabía que si no se estaba tocando para aliviarse, era para demostrarle que le daba el poder para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

—Eres mío dragón —susurró mordiendo sus caderas, pellizcando sus muslos.

—Si Harry… —suspiró Draco—, fóllame, hazlo...

Harry subió hasta la boca de Draco, mordiendo sus labios, chupándolos, devorándole. Su cuerpo estaba en pleno contacto con el del Slytherin, con sus sexos rozándose, moviéndose con descaro.

—¿Lo quieres mi amor? —preguntó Harry mirándole a sus pupilas plateadas, empujando sus caderas. Acercó dos dedos a su boca— Chúpalos…

Draco sin dejar de fundirse en sus ojos verdes, lamió con extrema delicadeza sus dígitos, introduciéndolos en su boca, empapándolos con su saliva, succionándolos finalmente con avaricia.

Harry se separó, dándole un último beso y comenzó a meter con lentitud un dedo en su entrada caliente y estrecha. Lo dilató con firmeza, sin dejar de masturbarle y contemplando en su rostro el deseo palpitante.

Cuando supo que el dolor sería el mínimo a pesar del escaso lubricante, colocó sus talones en las caderas y empezó a penetrarle despacio, sin prisas, sintiendo como su carne apretada cedía el paso a su pene, notando la calidez de su cuerpo conforme iba adentrándose. Los gemidos de ambos subían de volumen conforme más se sumergía en sus nalgas.

En el momento que todo su miembro estaba en su interior, comenzó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo por completo, sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos, en su rostro carmesí perlado de sudor, en su boca entreabierta.

—Te amo —sollozó penetrándole con más rapidez, tocando su próstata en cada embestida, escuchando como Draco le rogaba sin cesar más y más.

Draco sabía, sentía, que estaba al límite de su propia cordura. Se dejaba hacer por Harry, que fuera él quien llevara el ritmo, el que abrasara sus entrañas, el que le masturbara al ritmo de las estocadas. La espalda le molestaba por el duro suelo, pero no le importaba. Sólo le interesaba el hombre que ahora mismo se encontraba dentro suyo. El hombre que había cambiado su vida, sus intereses, sus pensamientos. El hombre que le hacía feliz, que había conseguido que se sintiera completo junto a él.

Al sentir como la esencia de Harry se fundía en su interior, contemplando sus retinas repletas de amor y deseo, sólo fue capaz de dejar que su orgasmo brotara por todos los poros de su piel y de su cuerpo, sin dejar de repetir el nombre que llevaba tatuado en su alma desde hacía años.

Harry se desplomó encima del cuerpo de Draco, sin salir todavía de él, incorporándose levemente para acariciar su rostro con dulzura y besarle con suavidad los labios.

—Vive el presente y el futuro conmigo…—suspiró Draco, con sus cuerpos sudorosos enredados.

—Contigo…para siempre —contestó en su oído.

Los brazos de Draco le rodearon, para abrazarse de la forma que más les gustaba, con los labios del moreno en el cuello del rubio, las manos en su espalda y sus pies tocándose. Sabiendo que estaban unidos, que eran uno del otro, que el miedo se había evaporado. Harry ya no temía que Draco se marchara y Draco no tenía ningún hechizo en su contra que le impidiera estar con Harry. El tiempo de vivir de esperanzas había finalizado. Ahora era tiempo de amar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dos años más tarde_

Draco miraba su reloj comprobando por octava vez la hora. Hacía un buen rato que se había bebido el capuchino y comenzaba a plantearse si pedir otro, viendo que la puntualidad de la persona que esperaba era desesperante. Cogió su móvil dispuesto a llamar para preguntarle donde demonios se suponía que estaba, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien enfrente suyo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Una media hora para ser exactos —respondió furioso—. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que es de mala educación llegar tarde a los sitios, Josh?

El castaño suspiró resignado sentándose en la silla que estaba delante de su acompañante.

—Me he entretenido, ¿de acuerdo? No me he dado cuenta de la hora —contestó recordando que la pareja de Harry odiaba la impuntualidad—. Es más, la bronca se la tendrías que dar a tu amiguito.

—Da igual, no hablemos de él ahora. ¿Los tienes?

—Por supuesto—corroboró sonriendo—. ¿Acaso dudabas de mí?

Draco levantó una ceja mirándolo con ironía: —¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Josh cogió aire, recordando que lo último que quería era discutir con ese hombre, y pensó en lo feliz que era Harry a su lado… además de todo la santa paciencia que tenía.

—Mejor que no. En fin, ¿Los quieres o no? — preguntó mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Si, por favor —aseguró angustiado—. ¿Crees que le gustará? ¿Y si me dice que no? —cuestionó notando como su nerviosismo aumentaba con cada pregunta, ahora por fin con el presente en sus manos.

—Le va a encantar y sabes que te dirá que sí. Harry te ama —confirmó mirándole con una sonrisa—. De la misma forma que tú le amas a él.

Draco levantó su cabeza para mirar al hombre que tenía delante. No había sido fácil llegar a la relación que tenían ahora. Al principio sus personalidades tan dispares habían chocado, pero con el paso del tiempo y sobretodo, teniendo como objetivo común que Harry saliera de su depresión, habían conseguido tener una amistad más que aceptable. La prueba más importante se encontraba en lo que se tenía entre sus dedos.

—Gracias Josh, por todo

—Ha sido un placer Draco. Espero que nos des todos los detalles, incluidos los más íntimos —comentó sonriendo con picardía

—Eso ni lo sueñes pervertido —contestó carcajeándose—. Al final tu novio te está contagiando.

—Para nada, en realidad siempre lo he sido. Te aseguro que Blaise no tiene nada que ver en esas perversiones, como tú las llamas.

—¿Me llamabas cariño? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Delante de los dos, se encontraba el mejor amigo de Draco y ahora pareja de Josh, Blaise Zabini.

Cuando faltaba poco para la inauguración de su negocio en el Callejón Diagon, Harry y Draco hablaron largo y tendido sobre como explicarle a Josh su condición de magos. A ninguno le gustaba tener que mentirle sobre lo que hacían en realidad con sus vidas y ahora que iban a abrir su propio establecimiento, sentían que había llegado el momento de sincerarse con él. Así que una tarde y con mucho escepticismo por parte de Josh, consiguieron convencerle de que eran magos y que esos palitos de madera no servían para comer fideos chinos.

El día que hicieron la fiesta de apertura, Josh entró en contacto con el mundo de la magia y fue cuando conoció a Blaise Zabini. Hacía poco que el italiano había vuelto a Londres para trabajar con Draco y ayudarle en la tienda. Ni Harry ni Draco, sabían a ciencia cierta como habían acabado juntos, pero pasado un tiempo, descubrieron que era una pareja que se complementaba a la perfección y que ante todo, se querían.

—Si, Draco es un estrecho —respondió dándole un suave beso.

—No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa.

—Bueno, llegado este momento, creo que mejor me marcho. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía y no quiero llegar tarde —dijo levantándose, para abrazar a esos dos hombres que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos—. Ya te contaré como va.

—Irá bien Draco —comentó Josh—. Estoy seguro.

Cuando Draco abandonó la cafetería, Blaise se sentó en el asiento ocupado antes por el Slytherin.

—Bueno cariño y ahora me dirás por fin, ¿qué es lo que os traéis los dos? No voy a pensar en teorías raras porque os conozco a la perfección, pero o me lo cuentas de una vez o te pasarás una semana durmiendo en el sofá.

—No es nada, tontito —aseguró Josh, cogiéndole de la mano—, Draco me pidió un favor y no pude decirle que no. Sólo es eso.

Blaise le miró con curiosidad: —¿Un favor? ¿Draco? Eso es nuevo. Si quisiera algo me lo diría a mi, es extraño que haya recurrido a ti —comentó pensativo—. A no ser que sea una cosa de la que no quisiera que se enterara Harry...

Josh evitó su mirada, sabiendo que Blaise no tardaría en sacarle la verdad y eso que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándoselo, algo que le había llevado una gran destreza por su parte. Su novio tenía una gran habilidad para descubrir cuando le escondía algo.

—Te estás montando una historia increíble Blaise. No le des más vueltas. ¿Quieres un café? —preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

—No intentes distraerme —gruñó el moreno—, además creo que sé con exactitud que es lo que te ha pedido Draco, por que tengo que decirte mi amor, que Harry también me ha pedido ayuda.

Josh le observó perplejo. Eso no podía ser verdad: —¿Me estás diciendo….?

—¡Ajá! Yo también tengo mis secretitos con otros hombres —comentó sonriendo.

—Espero que sólo con Harry Potter o serás tú el que dormirá en el sofá —refunfuñó.

Blaise le miró con una expresión clara de indignación y con una ceja levantada, gesto que sabía de donde venía. Su novio pasaba demasiadas horas trabajando con Draco en esa maldita tienda. Si no había entendido mal y si Blaise no se equivocaba, parecía que cada uno por su parte había realizado el mismo cometido.

—Bueno, la cosa es que Draco me llamó hace unos meses para pedirme que recogiera unos objetos que había encargado. No quería que Harry se enterara y me rogó que lo llevara en secreto con todo el mundo, incluido a ti.

—En mi caso, más o menos es lo mismo. Harry contactó conmigo para que fuera a buscar una cosa por él y que sobretodo no se lo dijera a Draco ni a nadie.

Los ojos marrones de Blaise conectaron con la mirada negra de Josh, pasando de la sorpresa a la diversión. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos no podían dejar de reírse.

—Son tan previsibles los dos —aseguró Josh sonriendo—, y ¿cuando tiene pensado Harry darle el regalo a Draco?

—Pues no creo que tarde mucho. Ayer por la tarde me pasé por el estudio de fotografía para llevárselo.

Draco se había dado a conocer con _Arlem_, un lugar donde la gente podía comprar desde la poción más básica para el resfriado hasta la más compleja para maldiciones, con previa aprobación del Ministerio de Magia. En cambio Harry se había quedado en el anonimato del Londres muggle, donde era conocido por sus imágenes y no por haber vencido a Voldemort. Cuando Josh se dio cuenta del potencial que escondían sus fotografías, le propuso crear un estudio juntos, donde Harry trabajaría con total libertad y él se encargaría de la parte más comercial. Al poco tiempo nació _Draconis_ como marca corporativa. Un nombre que a Josh no le entusiasmaba, pero que era consciente que a Harry le encantaba.

—Vaya, justo el día que no tenía que ir a trabajar. Harry lo preparó todo a la perfección para que no sospechara nada.

—Si y al final, tanto secretismo no les ha servido de mucho.

—No consigo imaginarme la cara que pondrá cada uno cuando se den cuenta —dijo Blaise, acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Tienes razón. Pero no puedes negarme que es bonito, no sólo esta coincidencia, sino la forma en que se quieren —aseguró entrelazando los dedos con esa persona que le hacía tan sumamente feliz.

—No puedo negártelo. Se quieren mucho, se aman —confesó Blaise mientras se acercaba a su rostro—. Más o menos de la misma forma que te amo yo a ti —susurró en sus labios, rozándolos con dulzura.

Josh los capturó, correspondiéndole con un beso, sintiendo como enrojecía toda su cara. Sabía que era cierto, había pasado a ser el hombre de su vida en tan poco tiempo, que a veces pensaba que todo era un sueño, un maravilloso y bendito sueño del que nunca querría despertar.

Blaise volvió a sentarse en su silla, agarrando de nuevo su palma: —Estaba pensando que tal vez…bueno…ya sabes

—Blaise Zabini si vas a decirme lo que creo que vas a hacer, no lo hagas. Ya llegará nuestro momento

—Tienes razón, me he dejado llevar por la emoción. Mejor, ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestro piso para ir directos a la luna de miel? — preguntó con la sensualidad justa para que a Josh se le erizara todo el vello de su cuerpo

—A esa proposición si que te responderé con un si, si quiero.

* * *

><p>Harry sentía como el viento frío de enero le peinaba sus cabellos y le enfriaba las manos. Pero no era lo único que había conseguido que se quedara congelado en ese momento. Esa mañana de sábado, había recibido un mensaje un tanto extraño de Draco, diciéndole que le esperaba en el lago de Hogwarts a las cinco y media de la tarde y sobretodo, que no le preguntara por que, ya que no le contaría nada.<p>

Ahora, contemplando ese lugar con la figura de Draco a lo lejos, no podía evitar rememorar el día en que volvieron a encontrarse. La escena era similar, pero con sus grandes diferencias. La más importante era que no llevaba seis años sin verle y llorando por un amor perdido. Ahora despertaba cada día con la mirada plateada y somnolienta de Draco, con un "buenos días" susurrado y con tiernas caricias en su rostro.

No tenía claro el motivo que tendría su pareja para haberle citado en ese sitio y precisamente ese día. Había preparado una cena romántica en su apartamento justo esa noche para darle el regalo que llevaba desde la tarde anterior quemándole en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tras mucho pensarlo, creía que había llegado el momento de dar un paso más, de ser por completo suyo y consideraba que lo que llevaba guardado en su abrigo, era la forma más franca y comprometida de demostrarle el amor que sentía hacía él.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado, Draco giró su rostro, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y tierna.

—Hola cariño —dijo acercándose a él, dándole un dulce beso.

—¿Qué sucede Draco? No habíamos vuelto a este sitio desde el día de…bueno, desde el día que nos encontramos de nuevo.

—Lo sé, es por ese motivo por el que quería que nos encontráramos justo aquí, por que tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero hacerlo en este lugar —confesó mientras metía una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—¡Ay Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Harry emocionado. De todas las sorpresas del mundo, tenían que haber coincidido en esa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco temeroso. ¿Es que Harry ya sabía que iba a proponerle? ¿Le iba a rechazar?

Harry metió una de sus manos en su abrigo, sacando también un pequeño presente, enseñándoselo de inmediato al Slytherin: —Que creo que hemos pensando en hacer lo mismo.

Los dos se miraron, con sus palmas abiertas mostrando sendos regalos. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Esto es un desastre —comentó Draco riéndose.

—Anda no digas tonterías —aseguró Harry mientras se abraza a su cuerpo—. Es perfecto. Los dos hemos querido darnos una sorpresa y no hemos pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiéramos planeado lo mismo. Pero, no importa.

—Tenía preparado una muy buena declaración… pero supongo que ahora eso es lo de menos, ¿quieres verlos? —cuestionó nervioso, separándose de él, mientras le daba el regalo.

Harry guardó el suyo y ansioso, quitó el papel de regalo abriendo la caja con rapidez. Dos alianzas doradas, finas y sencillas, brillaban en su interior.

—"Dos Cuerpos, Un Corazón"…—musitó Harry, leyendo la inscripción que encontró grabada—. Son preciosas.

Draco cogió la que sabía a la perfección que era la de Harry y se la puso en su dedo anular: —¿Te casarás conmigo Harry Potter? —preguntó mirando a sus ojos verdes, acariciando su mano sin cesar

Harry respondió bebiendo de su boca sin dudarlo: —Por supuesto Draco Malfoy. ¿Quieres ver los míos?

Draco arrancó el papel abriendo a continuación la caja para descubrir dos alianzas, en este caso plateadas.

—Son parecidas a las tuyas, pero de oro blanco —dijo Harry, cogiendo el anillo que le pertenecía a Draco—, y está grabado "Para siempre H&D" —susurró, mientras colocaba la alianza en su anular—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Draco?

—Si, si quiero, Harry —contestó aferrándose a su cuerpo, besándole por toda la cara, hasta llegar a sus tiernos labios

Pasados unos instantes y sobrecogidos por la emoción, se tumbaron en el suelo con Harry recostado en el pecho del Slytherin, sin dejar de acariciarse ambas manos.

Draco no podía dejar de admirar sendos anillos. Jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que Harry también le propondría matrimonio, sobretodo porque nunca habían hablado sobre ello. Que los dos hubieran decidido afianzar su compromiso de esa forma, hacía que el corazón se le llenara aun más de pura felicidad.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo tenías planeado?

—Pues hace unos meses. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y pensé…pensé que había llegado el momento de dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación, así que hablé con Josh y me ayudo en...

—¿Con Josh? —le interrumpió Harry, levantando su cabeza— Yo lo planeé con Blaise. Deben estar riéndose de lo lindo a nuestra costa.

—Seguramente. Pero si Blaise se pasa de la raya, le despediré. Por algo soy su jefe —aseguró Draco entrelazando sus dedos, sin dejar de observar las alianzas— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con los anillos? ¿Prefieres fundirlos y hacer uno para cada uno?

Harry, contempló sus manos unidas, a contraluz con los rayos del sol. Había sido una casualidad que los dos hubieran pensado en casarse a la vez. Pero, como pudo averiguar hace tiempo, las casualidades no existían por que sí.

—Mejor, ¿por qué no llevamos los dos? Me gustan ambos y las inscripciones también. Además creo que se complementan a la perfección, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón —afirmó dándole un beso en el pelo.

—Sabes, creo que nunca me he alegrado más de algo que del día que me perdí en el castillo. Si no hubiera acabado cerca de las mazmorras, nunca habría podido probar tus labios Malfoy

Draco no pudo evitar reírse: —No sé. Supongo que hubiéramos encontrado otro momento para morrearnos como unos locos.

—Es probable —comentó Harry abrazándose más a su cuerpo—. Me encanta este lugar.

—Lo escogí por diversas razones. No sólo es el sitio donde nos reencontramos hace dos años. Aquí, junto al lago, hemos vivido muchas cosas, pero hay una muy importante Harry. Hace un momento has recordado nuestro primer beso, pero fue precisamente aquí donde tuvimos nuestro, digamos, primer encuentro más lujurioso.

—Si, masturbarnos mutuamente fue un buen momento para dos adolescentes hormonados, pero…

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió después? —preguntó el Slytherin acariciando su espalda—. Nos tumbamos justo como estamos ahora, con tu cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo te tocaba lentamente y me preguntaste…

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?...

—Ajá. En ese momento te contesté, que no lo sabía, pero era mentira Harry. En ese instante, contigo entre mis brazos, mi corazón era consciente que te quería siempre así, recostado en mi pecho y embriagado por mis caricias. Tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para que pudiera admitir mis sentimientos, pero no me arrepiento de nada, por que por mucho que hayamos sufrido y llorado, por mucho que hayamos encontrado piedras en nuestro camino, siempre, siempre, he sabido que tú eras mi mitad, mi vida, mi todo.

—¿Está era tu declaración de amor? —preguntó abrumado Harry, mirándole con intensidad—, porque yo también tenía la mía preparada y no es justo que siempre me digas palabras tan intensas que hacen que me quede sin aliento.

—En realidad he improvisado —contestó sonriendo, rozando sus mejillas—, pero adelante, quiero escuchar lo que tenías pensado.

Harry se levantó, sentándose encima suyo, observándole fijamente: —Yo también te mentí Draco. Mi corazón sabía con perfecta claridad lo que estábamos haciendo y no sólo en el momento en que me abracé a tu cuerpo, si no en el instante que bebí de tus ojos, de tus labios, para después beber de tu alma. En este sitio descubrí que tus brazos eran mi hogar, en este sitio entendí que te quería, en este sitió se me rompió el corazón y también volví a encontrarte y en este sitio deseo que nos prometamos amor eterno.

—¿Ahora quién es el que me ha dejado sin palabras? —inquirió incorporándose.

—Yo también sé improvisar —contestó aferrándose a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué me dices Draco? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te amo Harry, para siempre.

—Y yo a ti —contestó aferrándose a su cuerpo—, para siempre.

Sus manos y sus labios se unieron, en un beso cargado de amor, de promesas, de ilusión. Al lado suyo, dos pequeñas cajas abiertas guardaban una alianza grabada en cada una de ellas. Esas palabras inscritas, no sólo se conservarían memorizadas en una joya, también estarían escritas en cada uno de ellos. _Dos Cuerpos, Un Corazón. Para siempre H&D._

* * *

><p><em>Y con este capítulo, llegamos al final de Tiempo de esperanza, y como es el último, pues me vais a perdonar que os suelte aquí un rollazo tremendo! xD<em>

_Comencé a escribirlo, más o menos sobre Enero, después de haber escrito Por amor al arte, el primer fic que hice y me animé a publicar. Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics slash de Harry Potter y siempre pensaba en que me encantaría escribir uno, pero no me acaba de animar nunca. Aeren fue la persona que me animó y apoyó desde un primer momento a que me quitara los miedos y me pusiera delante del ordenador. La verdad, es que se lo agradezco infinitamente, no sólo por eso, sino tb por su gran ayuda con este fic. Hubo un momento en que estuve a punto de dejarlo escondido en una carpeta de mi ordenador y ella, junto con Lucy, me quitaron mi dramatismo () y que la historia siguiera adelante. Es por eso que Tiempo de esperanza, es para vosotras, con todo mi cariño y mi humildad._

_Y bien, espero que las que habéis ido siguiendo la historia semana tras semana os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado de este Harry y este Draco que han salido de mi cabeza. Tal vez en un futuro vuelva a escribir sobre ellos, es probable que más adelante haga una pequeña historia de cómo Josh y Blaise se conocieron y acabaron juntos. Pero ahora vendrán otras historias que ya tengo pensadas y espero que nos volvamos a leer en otro momento. _

_Gracias a todas las que habéis leído y también a las que me habéis dejado un comentario. Os lo agradezco de corazón. A las que habéis esperado a que este completo, también gracias por leer. Nunca os he pedido ningún comentario, pero sois bienvenidas de hacerlo._

_Sin más, nos leemos!_

_Un besote! _

_Ro_


End file.
